Cruelle Alliance
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Une histoire écrite il y a quelques année, l'alliance des trois reines Goa'uld pour combattre la Terre.


Titre : **Cruelle alliance**

Auteur : Aurélia

. 

Taille : XL

Genre : aventure, suspense.

Résumé : Une très longue histoire en 6 parties, récits de vengeance et de mort entre les Goa'ulds Nirti, Kali, Bastet, Osiris et SG1.

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable, quelques scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

Avertissement de l'auteur : A l'origine cette fic a été écrite en 6 parties. Quand j'ai commencé la première « Vite Carter » je ne pensais pas continuer, puis l'inspiration aidant j'ai fait finalement un très long récit. Puis j'ai réuni ici l'ensemble des 6 histoires :

« Vite carter », chronique d'une vengeance annoncée », le baiser du serpent », « mésentente cordiale » Carter c'est maintenant », « tout était calme dans la base »

**CRUELLE ALLIANCE**

Première partie

**VITE CARTER…**

P8N122

-Vite carter, hurla Jack

La planète était en feu. Ils couraient vers la porte, leur seule chance de s'en sortir vivants.

Jack prit la main de Sam qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils couraient mais leurs pas malgré eux se faisaient plus lourds. Teal'c et Daniel devaient les attendre de l'autre côté. Il accéléra tirant Carter, mais cependant pas assez vite pour ne pas sentir une atroce douleur le crucifier. Il eut encore la force de projeter Sam dans l'anneau de lumière. Mais au moment où il voulut lui-même passer, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula inconscient à quelques pas de la vie.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain.**

Le rythme lancinant des alarmes était insupportable. Sam se prit la tête dans les mains. L'arrivée avait été brutale, elle avait roulé jusqu'en bas de la rampe. Sa jambe sans doute cassée la faisait terriblement souffrir.

A l'infirmerie elle resta muette pendant que Janet lui plâtrait la jambe. De temps à autre une larme roulait sur sa joue sans qu'elle y prit garde. Janet respectait son silence. Elle lui administra un léger sédatif pour qu'elle se repose.

Teal'c et Daniel faisaient face au général Hammond, qui paraissait très inquiet.

-Docteur Jackson, Teal'c dit-il en s'adressant aux deux hommes, je vous ai laissé un peu de temps pour récupérer. Maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-En fait nous ne savons pas trop, répondit Daniel. Nous venions de franchir la porte, et il n'y avait personne. La planète semblait paisible et nous marchions dans une forêt depuis quelques centaines de mètres quand tout à coup le sol se mit à trembler. Jack nous a fait faire demi-tour aussitôt. Tea'lc et moi sommes partis en courant vers la porte des étoiles et Jack attendait le major qui était partie faire quelques prélèvements. J'ai ouvert la porte et nous sommes passés, je croyais que Sam nous suivait ainsi que le colonel.

Teal'c leva un sourcil, signe d'un intense étonnement.

-Pas du tout Daniel Jackson, nous avons été accueillis par des Jaffas qui nous ont tirés dessus à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas.

Le regard ébahi du général Hammond passait de l'un à l'autre :

-Enfin Messieurs, que s'est-il réellement passé ? Un tremblement de terre ou des Jaffas

-Un tremblement de terre dit Daniel

-Des jaffas dit Teal'c.

Après un long silence Hammond soucieux reprit la parole :

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu le major Carter et le colonel O'neill ?

-Parce que Jack nous en avait donné l'ordre ! Daniel était surpris de la remarque du général.

-Et pourquoi êtes vous restés si longtemps sur cette planète ? Nous avons failli annuler votre code.

-Quelques minutes seulement, tout au plus un petit quart d'heure.

Le général le regarda interloqué :

-Vous êtes partis 22 heures. Que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

Daniel ne reconnaissait plus le général, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon si dure.

Il réagit brutalement :

-22 heures, c'est impossible. Comme je vous le disais, nous avons avancé un peu dans la forêt cela nous a pris seulement quelques minutes.

-Où est le colonel ?

Daniel et Teal'c semblaient effarés.

-Mais je … c'est impossible répétait Daniel.

Sur un geste du général des soldats en armes entourèrent les deux hommes.

-Sergent dit le général

-Conduisez-les en cellules.

-Mais…

-Cela suffit Docteur Jackson.

Teal'c prit son air le plus offensé mais suivit de bonne grâce les soldats.

**P8N122**

La nuit était tout à fait tombée sur la planète. Une nuit calme, un beau ciel étoilé d'une luminosité exceptionnelle. La température était douce et incitait à la promenade.

Mais Jack ne pouvait voir tout cela. Il gisait face contre terre sur les marches qui montaient au shapaï. De son uniforme déchiré du sang coulait. Sa casquette était tombée dans sa chute et sa main se crispait sur la pierre comme s'il voulait encore lutter. De temps à autre un sourd gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres pâles.

Elle n'osait pas approcher. Elle le regardait de loin. Il lui faisait un peu peur dans son immobilité. Jamais elle n'avait vu de vêtements aussi étranges, et les objets près de lui, lui étaient totalement inconnus. S'enhardissant, elle fit quelques pas. Se penchant, elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui prit la main quelle caressa doucement de ses doigts fins. A ce contact un frémissement s'empara de lui et il bougea légèrement.

La première chose qu'il vit du fond de sa fièvre furent une longue robe blanche, une forme immobile et le contact des doigts sur sa peau brûlante.

Il sentit qu'on le transportait. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. La douleur de sa blessure s'atténuait un peu. Une main fraîche lui caressait le visage tandis qu'il reprenait lentement conscience. On l'avait dévêtu et il était allongé sur une sorte de divan. Visiblement on lui avait donné quelque chose à boire, car il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et comme il s'agitait une voix douce lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne bougez pas, votre blessure pourrait se rouvrir.

Il se laissa aller au calme de cet endroit et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, il se sentait beaucoup mieux mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

Il était seul dans la maison, qui était une sorte de cabane en bois, mais tout de même pourvue de tout le confort nécessaire. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et sur des étagères s'alignaient des bols et des casseroles.

Il se risqua sur le pas de la porte et fut étonné de trouver un paysage de montagnes enneigées.

Il n'y en avait pas près de la porte, c'était une prairie d'herbe verte et fleurie, et puis d'un coup tout ce feu…

Il fit quelques pas devant le chalet, mais c'était encore trop d'efforts pour un homme blessé. Il s'assit sur un banc et dut s'assoupir un instant.

Il se réveilla à l'intérieur de la maison. Une jeune femme était là, accompagnée d'un homme âgé et barbu. C'est lui qui prit la parole :

-Vous êtes réveillé, comment allez-vous ?

Jack bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Son esprit était encore embrumé et il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Bonjour, réussit-il à articuler, où … sommes-….nous ? Qui…êtes-vous ? je ne me souviens …de rien

l'homme répondit par une autre question :

-Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Heu … O'Neill hésitait

-Oui, je me rappelle, je suis… Katinan.

-Bien, la mémoire vous revient. Le vieil homme semblait heureux. Et que vous rappelez-vous d'autre ?

-Pas grand chose, hélas, c'est très confus dans ma tête, il me semble qu'il y avait une prairie avec des fleurs près de la porte des étoiles…et puis tout ce feu…

-Vous voulez dire sans doute le shapaï ?

-c'est ça, le shapaï…

-Des fleurs ? Le rire de Sentilla s'égrena cristallin, les prairies sont beaucoup plus bas. La porte est située près d'une haute vallée enneigée. A cette altitude il n'y a rien qui pousse. Le shapaï a été construit par les anciens sur une hauteur, car seuls les dieux pouvaient l'emprunter. Maintenant nous savons qu'il y a qu'un seul Dieu. Rarement des personnes franchissent le shapaï, ou ils repartent aussitôt, nous-mêmes, ne le franchissons jamais.

-Où sommes-nous alors ?

-Vous êtes chez vous Katinan, vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre maison ?

-Non… et vous qui êtes-vous ?

Elle le regarda tristement

-Vous avez vraiment tout oublié, et comme il la regardait avec instance :

-Je suis la meilleure amie de votre femme Luisa , et lui c'est mon père.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain.**

Daniel faisait les cents pas dans la cellule. Il avait beau se triturer l'esprit il ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Teal'c allongé sur le lit, les mains sous la tête, le regardait s'agiter sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait. La situation lui paraissait absurde. Mais il faisait confiance au général Hammond. Si celui-ci les avait mis au secret, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

-Vous savez Daniel Jackson, ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter !

-Mais enfin Teal'c, que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ? Nous avons perdu les souvenirs d'une période de 22 heures ! Vous, vous avez vu des jaffas, je jurerai qu'il n'y en avait aucun, et moi j'ai senti la terre trembler, et je me souviens parfaitement du colonel qui hurlait : »Vite carter »

-Moi aussi je m'en souviens, dit Teal'c impassible.

A l'infirmerie Samantha Carter se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était gardée par des hommes en armes.

-Alors Major comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? La voix de Hammond n'avait pas sa chaleur habituelle. Si elle en fut surprise, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de répondre au général quelle allait mieux.

-Tant mieux. Vous allez pouvoir me raconter votre version des faits.

-C'est simple mon général, nous avons franchi la porte et après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, une immense vague, comme un raz de marée est apparue subitement, nous enveloppant. Le colonel nous a hurlé de retourner sur terre. Daniel a eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte, il est parti avec Teal'c, puis le colonel et moi avons franchi la porte en nous jetant dedans. C'est pourquoi l'atterrissage a été si brutal, après je me suis évanouie, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Le général Hammond écoutait sans rien dire et fronça les sourcils à sa dernière phrase.

-Où est le colonel, major Carter ?

-Il a passé la porte en même temps que moi.

Le général ne répondit pas à sa phrase

-Et combien de temps êtes-vous partis ?

Ses yeux s'élargirent :

-Pas plus de 5 minutes mon général.

Elle était subitement très inquiète :

-Le colonel n'est pas là, mon général ?

-Reposez-vous Major.

Hammond sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il était perplexe, la version de Teal'c et celle de Daniel était très différente de celle du major.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hammond convoqua les 3 membres du SGC, ainsi que le personnel médical. Carter marchait avec des béquilles. Teal'c et Daniel semblaient plus en forme, malgré leur réclusion.

Hammond prit la parole :

-Si je vous ai réunis tous ce matin, c'est pour éclaircir certains points de vos rapports. Du regard il fit le tour de la table, et ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur Carter, qui lui parut troublée, sur Daniel pas rasé, qui avait mauvaise mine, sur Teal'c qui semblait avoir perdu un peu de son impassibilité coutumière.

Il y avait aussi Janet dont le visage fatigué trahissait son angoisse.

-Tout d'abord vous, Docteur Jackson , décrivez-moi ce que vous avez vu une fois franchie la porte des étoiles :

Daniel et Teal'c se regardèrent puis Daniel commença.

-La porte était dans une petite clairière entourée de forêt, et soudain nous avons senti le sol trembler…

-Cela me suffit Docteur Jackson. Et vous Teal'c, qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Des jaffas, général Hammond.

Carter était stupéfaite, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

-Si vous me permettez mon général,

Sur un signe de Hammond, elle poursuivit :

-La porte était située dans une plaine désertique il n'y avait pas un arbre, et puis subitement cette vague énorme…

-Je vous assure qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre, insista Daniel

-Des jaffas reprit Teal'c.

-De l'eau, dit Sam

-Un tremblement de terre, insista Daniel.

Ils se regardaient sans comprendre, comme s'ils étaient tous devenus fous.

Chacun avait l'air convaincu. Hammond se tourna vers Janet :

-Docteur Frazier, c'est à vous. Je veux savoir si on leur a fait un lavage de cerveau, qui a fait cela et pourquoi. Le ton était sec et sans appel.

-Bien mon général, je vais faire tous les tests nécessaires. Le général sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau.

Il ferma la porte et appuya sur l'interphone :

-Qu'on ne me dérange pas Sergent.

-A vos ordres mon général, répondit une voix féminine.

Il s'assit lourdement à son bureau. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il s'accorda une pause loin des regards. Il était toujours sur le pied de guerre, tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui, il devait toujours prendre des décisions de vie ou de mort, et il commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait 4 ans que le programme Porte des Etoiles avait débuté. Les missions des meilleurs hommes et femmes de l'air Force s'enchaînaient sans répit. Des missions toujours dangereuses dont beaucoup ne revenait pas. Combien de fois avait-il été obligé de prendre son téléphone pour prévenir des familles éplorées que l'être qui leur était le plus cher ne reviendrait pas ? Vingt fois, trente fois… Il avait perdu le compte. Maintenant c'était son équipe phare qui était en danger. Une fois de plus, songea t-il. Le colonel semblait vraiment avoir disparu, les autres membres de SG1 avaient eu un lavage de cerveau, mais dans quel but ? Ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide. Il fallait qu'il trouve seul la solution. En effet, comment pourrait-il leur faire confiance ? Ils n'étaient même pas d'accord sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. A ce point de ses réflexions, le général enclencha la cassette de l'enregistrement que la sonde venait de réaliser. Un paysage de hautes montagnes, avec des pics enneigés et des cascades. Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? Le tremblement de terre ? Les Jaffas ? Le raz de marée ? Ou ce paysage digne d'une des plus belles stations de Ski du Montana ? Peut-être rien de tout cela ? La réalité était sans doute tout à fait autre. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : envoyer une autre équipe armée jusqu'au dents. Mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Ils risqueraient d'être victimes du même piège. Et puis, pensa le général, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent : décourager les visiteurs en les privant de leur mémoire, les empêcher de revenir ? Mais pourquoi avoir gardé le colonel ?

Le général après être resté un long moment seul à réfléchir, prit la décision d'appeler la Tok'ra à l'aide. Cette décision ne lui était pas facile. Certes, les relations de la Tok'ra avec le SGC étaient bonnes, mais toujours un peu tendues. On sentait bien que les Tok'ra ne leur faisaient pas entièrement confiance. Et lui-même n'était pas toujours enclin au partage d'informations.

-Ouverture de la Porte.

Les sirènes hurlaient, dans les couloirs des hommes en armes rejoignaient en courant la salle d'embarquement et se mirent en position au pied de la passerelle.

-C'est la Tok'ra, mon général

-Ne tirez pas. Ouvrez l'iris.

Anise descendit lentement la rampe métallique et s'arrêta devant le général :

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Général Hammond.

-Moi aussi dit le général par politesse. Il aurait préféré voir Jacob plutôt que cette Anise Freya en qui il n'avait pas totalement confiance.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, et la voix claire de Freya s'éleva.

-Je ne vois pas SG1, où sont le colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter ?

-Justement allons dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Hammond mit Anise au courant de la situation.

-Connaissez-vous la planète P8N122 ?

-Oui, nous l'appelons Néléna. C'est une planète qui a appartenu autrefois aux Goa'ulds. Ils l'ont quittée il y a 500 ans environ. Mais je crois qu'ils y reviennent de temps en temps pour y prendre des esclaves.

-Pas des hôtes dit Hammond étonné ?-Non des esclaves humains. Ils ont besoin d'humains pour remplir les tâches de la vie courante : Préparer les repas, les servir, les aider dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

-Mais ils ont les jaffas pour les servir ?

Anise se permit un léger sourire :

-Les jaffas ne s'occupent que des tâches militaires, ils sont là pour les protéger, et les servir sur un plan stratégique.

-Mais il y a des goa'ulds inférieurs si j'ai bien compris, qui n'ont pas les mêmes ambitions que les grands maîtres, ils pourraient les servir.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison général Hammond, mais un goa'uld reste un goa'uld, peu importe sa puissance, et les Goa'ulds font de mauvais esclaves, ils ont trop d'orgueil et d'ambition. Même le moins puissant des goa'ulds est encore trop indépendant, et il se rebellerait vite contre son dieu.

-Vous pensez que le Colonel est retenu prisonnier pour devenir un esclave.

Frey pâlit un peu et sa voix perdit toute assurance :

-Je le crains mon général, c'est tout à fait possible.

Infirmerie du SGC

Daniel, Sam et Teal'c depuis trois jours étaient soumis à tous les tests possibles. Janet leur avait fait passer scanner et IRM du cerveau. De nombreuses prises de sang avaient été faites, tous les résultats étaient normaux. Il n'y avait pas de trace de poison, ni d'injection d'aucune sorte. Ils avaient sans doute été victimes d'une manipulation mentale, mais on avait pas le moyen de le vérifier.

Un psychiatre vint leur rendre visite et proposa à Janet d'utiliser l'hypnose. Celle-ci répugnait à utiliser ce procédé qui fouillerait l'âme de ses patients et les exposerait aux yeux de tous. Les interventions seraient filmées et retransmises dans le bureau du général.

Mais le général donna son accord. Et le premier patient fut Daniel.

P8N122

Katinan se sentait beaucoup mieux, sa tête le faisait moins souffrir et c'est avec joie qu'il put sortir de la maison pour faire une longue promenade. Il ne savait plus où était passé son épouse. Depuis cet accident qui l'avait… Luisa… Il se passa la main sur son front, un mal de tête pointait dès qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Quelques bribes lui revint, Kalaya sa petite fille de 5 ans, quelques visages sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom, un homme chauve et corpulent, un individu très grand et mince, puis les longs cheveux noirs de Luisa, un regard bleu très pur. Tout cela menait une sarabande effrénée dans son crane. Dès qu'un souvenir essayait de se frayer un chemin, il s'évaporait aussitôt. Sans doute à cause de ce coup sur la tête.

Il s'assit sur le banc devant sa maison et contempla le paysage grandiose. Ces montagnes blanches, ces torrents d'eau qui jaillissaient en de tumultueuses cascades, et puis au loin le shapaï. Ce monument là, l'attirait, il ne cessait de le regarder. Puis le mal de tête devenant insupportable, il décida de rentrer et de se réchauffer près du feu.

Sentilla entra sans frapper et le voyant fatigué, lui conseilla de se recoucher.

-Tu dois reprendre des forces. Il ne faut pas trop forcer.

-Où est Luisa ?

-Oh tu te souviens d'elle maintenant ? Elle battit des mains heureuse comme une petite fille. Et devant l'air inquiet de Katinan :

-Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle était partie la veille de ton accident soigner sa mère qui est malade. Elle reviendra dès que sa mère ira mieux.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de hocher la tête. Puis après quelques instants de silence :

-Tu me parles d'un accident ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu étais près du shapaï à jouer avec Kalaya quand tu as fait une mauvaise chute et tu es tombé sur un gros rocher. Nous avons été très inquiets, tu aurais pu te tuer tu sais ? Dit-elle affectueusement.

-Où est Kalaya ?

-Papa, Papa, au même moment un tourbillon multicolore vint s'abattre aux pieds de Katinan, et l'enfant lui entoura le cou de ses bras en le serrant très fort.

-Ma chérie dit celui-ci ému. Où étais-tu ?

-Avec Maman, nous venons juste d'arriver. A cet instant une très belle femme aux cheveux noir luisant et le visage souriant pénétra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est quoi ce gros bandage ? Elle avait l'air très inquiet.

Katinan la prit contre lui et sans rien dire, la serra dans ses bras.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

L'hypnose ne donna aucun résultat sur Teal'c. Son symbiote le protégeait de ce genre d'intrusion. Sam et Daniel confirmèrent chacun leur version. Cette méthode était un échec.

Janet était désespérée. Les IRM étaient tout à fait normaux. Rien de ce qui s'était passé sur la planète n'avait laissé une trace susceptible d'être décelée par un appareil d'investigation médicale. On en était toujours au même point. Les trois membres de SG1 maintenaient chacun leur propre version.

Hammond au désespoir dut les mettre en congé pour un temps illimité, mais avec interdiction de sortir de la base.

P8N122

Une sirène résonna longuement dans la fraîcheur du soir. Elle roula par-dessus les montagnes. Aussitôt les habitants de Néléna cessèrent leurs activités. Tout le monde se leva et une longue file de gens commença à se diriger vers le shapaï qui n'était plus éclairé à cette heure tardive que par la lueur du couchant.

Ils se disposèrent en rond autour de l'anneau, il y avait là plusieurs centaines de personnes, et chacun attendait en silence que s'ouvre le shapaï.

Bientôt le sol se mit à trembler et la flaque bleutée apparut.

Une vingtaine de jaffas formèrent une haie d'honneur de chaque côté de l'anneau, tandis que les Néléniens se mettaient à genoux et baissaient la tête en signe d'adoration.

Nirti apparut et promena un regard hautain autour d'elle. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant les hommes et les femmes prosternés. Une chaise à porteur fut déposée au pied des marches.

Elle s'avança majestueuse au milieu de la foule et appela d'une voix rauque :

-Jaffa , choisis-moi mes esclaves pour ce soir.

Puis elle s'installa dans la chaise et se laissa bercer par le mouvement des esclaves qui la portaient.

Un jaffa s'approcha de Katinan

-Toi, viens avec moi, il passa ainsi en revue plusieurs hommes et fit son choix pour la déesse. Les prisonniers le suivirent docilement.

Katinan se retrouva après une heure de marche environ dans un somptueux palais. Il faisait froid dehors mais à l'intérieur régnait une température très douce. La salle où on les conduisit était somptueusement décorée de tentures, de soieries, et d'or. Un trône occupait le centre de la pièce et sur ce trône la plus belle femme qui lui soit donné de rencontrer. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de brocart et à son cou un collier de diamants étincelait de mille feux.

-Approche dit-elle en apercevant Katinan, qui dépassait d'une tête les autres prisonniers.

Elle eut malgré elle un sursaut :

-Colonel O'Neill…

Il leva les yeux, surpris, ce nom lui était familier, mais… il sentit aussitôt une douleur à la tête, mais devant le regard courroucé de la déesse il se reprit. Et plongea dans une profonde révérence.

-Oh ma reine, je m'appelle Katinan et je serais si heureux de vous servir.

-Bien, très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire de satisfaction en se tournant vers son prima.

-Tu m'as bien servie, tu seras récompensé. Le jaffa s'inclina et posa un genou en terre sans rien dire.

-Amène cet homme dans mes appartements privés.

-Bien ma reine.

Katinan étroitement surveillé, fut conduit dans les appartements de Nirti.

Un serviteur s'approcha de lui, il le reconnut aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Domoni ?

-Comme toi, Katinan, je suis maintenant au service de la déesse. Et c'est un grand honneur, toute ma vie est changée.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Katinan, un peu inquiet.

-Pas grand chose, lui tenir compagnie, être près d'elle quand elle te demande, satisfaire tous ses désirs, les devancer même si tu peux, et je peux t'assurer que si tu plais à la déesse, de grandes choses peuvent se passer pour toi. Tu l'accompagneras dans ses voyages, avec elle tu seras invincible, sa protection s'étend très loin au-delà des montagnes. Tu voyageras à travers le shapaï, tu verras des choses fabuleuses.

-Et tu as fait tout ça toi ?

-Non pas encore, mais je ne désespère pas, pour le moment je suis un des serviteurs du palais, je reste donc toujours ici. Mais la vie est très confortable, mieux que dans ma cabane en bois, où on étouffe l'été et où il fait glacial l'hiver. Tu as pu remarquer combien il fait bon ici, et c'est comme ça toute l'année.

Katinan écoutait attentivement les conseils de son ami et cherchait déjà comment plaire à la déesse quand celle-ci le fit appeler.

-Colonel O' Neill, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

Katinan ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi, mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur elle.

-Viens près de moi, assieds-toi ici, dit-elle en montrant un coussin au pied du trône. Et puis enlève-moi ce vêtement ridicule, il fait chaud.

Katinan s'empressa d'obéir, il retira sa veste. Il n'était revêtu que d'un pantalon ample serré à la taille et d'une tunique sans manche qui mettait en valeur sa minceur et sa musculature. Il était nus pieds.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix caressante.

Il s'assit comme on lui demandait et assista à l'entrevue que Nirti eut avec le chef du village.

La nuit était maintenant tout à fait tombée et Katinan se sentait fatigué. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis, et il aurait souhaité s'allonger pour se reposer. Mais son travail près de la déesse était loin d'être terminé. Il dut la servir à table, avec les autres esclaves déjà présents. Il se troublait car il sentait le regard de Nirti sur lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait avec cette lueur méchante dans le regard.

Domoni lui donna un coup de coude.

-Fais attention, chuchota t-il, baisse les yeux, sinon elle va te punir. Tu n'as pas le droit de la regarder comme ça, c'est interdit.

-Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

-Elle pourrait se fâcher, et je t'assure que la pierre qu'elle a dans la main, quand elle la pose sur le front, c'est horriblement douloureux.

-Katinan, viens avec moi, appela Nirti.

Il suivit la reine et parcourut un long couloir, ils descendirent un petit escalier en colimaçon dont l'entrée était dissimulée par une tenture, et se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce, éclairée par des appareils disposés sur les murs, et les tables étaient lumineuses. Il regarda sans comprendre quand il vit Nirti penchée sur des instruments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La salle ressemblait à une sorte de laboratoire, où Nirti faisait de mystérieuses expériences.

-Aide-moi dit-elle.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il faudrait lui passer les fioles de produits quand elle en aurait besoin.

Il s'approcha prudemment, tout cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle le frôla de sa main, touchant son bras comme par inadvertance, elle s'attarda un moment sur son cou, caressa son visage. Le contact de cette main lui parut glacial et tout son être se révulsa. Malgré lui il frissonna, et elle prit cette attitude pour du désir. Mais quand elle voulut l'embrasser, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes il eut l'impression terrible d'embrasser un serpent ou un scorpion, une bête venimeuse et redoutable, en même temps une chaleur inattendue s'empara de lui. Il la désirait, il prit ses lèvres sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ils roulèrent enlacés sur le sol. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient contradictoires, c'était à la fois merveilleux et terrible, une lave brûlante déferlait en lui, en même temps qu'une main de glace lui étreignait le cœur. Malgré lui il la repoussa et se remit debout avec difficulté. Alors, elle put lire le dégoût dans ses yeux, et sa colère éclata, terrible :

-Esclave, tu vas mourir. Colonel O'Neill, tu vas mourir de ma main, dans d'atroces souffrances, on ne résiste pas à sa reine. Je suis ta déesse, prosterne-toi devant moi !

Katinan se jeta à genoux, le front à terre, et resta ainsi un moment tandis qu'elle continuait à l'agonir d'insultes.

Puis elle lui ordonna de lever la tête, à ce moment de sa main jaillit une lueur d'enfer et la souffrance se répandit en lui comme du plomb fondu. Il hurla, sans pouvoir se retenir. Et brutalement le voile qui obscurcissait son esprit se déchira. Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le manifester. Mais la souffrance était si forte qu'il tomba évanoui.

Il rêva d'un joli visage souriant avec des yeux très bleus…

Le lendemain fut pénible pour O'Neill, quand il se réveilla il était enchaîné à un mur dans une prison bien sombre_. Un vrai et bon cachot, pensa t-il, en regardant tout autour de lui, Il ne manque plus que la cruche d'eau et le morceau de pain rassis._

_Mais où sont Teal'c, Carter, et Daniel ? Ils sont peut-être aussi prisonniers ? _

Il avait du mal à se souvenir du début de la mission. Il se voyait franchir la porte avec ses amis. Ils avaient aperçu des pierres rouges disposées sur le sol en cercle autour de la porte, puis plus rien.

Il essaya de se libérer mais ses chaînes étaient solides.

Il écouta, sa prison n'était pas silencieuse, elle devait se trouver sous le palais de Nirti, où une population nombreuse s'affairait autour de la reine, prête à satisfaire ses moindres caprices. Ses colères étaient redoutables et chacun s'efforçait de lui être agréable.

Il dut s'endormir car il sursauta quand le cachot s'ouvrit, et Domoni entra dans la cellule.

-Je me suis arrangé pour être nommé à la surveillance des prisonniers. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une assiette de nourriture et une bouteille d'eau. J'ai réussi à améliorer le menu.

-Merci dit jack. Mais ce que je voudrais c'est partir d'ici, le plus vite possible, mes amis sont peut-être en danger.

-Tes amis ? Tu n'as pas d'autre ami que moi. Maintenant que tu es esclave, ta femme et ta fille sont bien traitées. Elles ont une maison plus grande et de la nourriture en abondance.

Domoni ne semblait pas disposé à aider Katinan d'une autre façon qu'en améliorant son ordinaire.

Cependant il le regarda méfiant :

-On dit que tu as offensé la déesse ? Qu'elle va te faire mourir dans d'horribles tortures.

O'Neill frissonna malgré lui

-Bah, c'est pas encore fait et puis tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi est ce que je t'aiderais ?

-Je pourrais te libérer de ce démon.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu es fou ! Traiter la déesse de … je n'ose même pas répéter ce que tu as dit, c'est un sacrilège !Tu n'es plus mon ami !

_Imbécile, tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue, tu viens de t'aliéner ta meilleure chance de sortie._

-Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je parlais des démons. Quand il y a une déesse il y a forcément des démons, c'est ce que j'ai appris quand j'étais petit, quoi, le ciel et l'enfer…

il s'empêtrait…

Son ami le regardait avec ahurissement :

-Je ne te reconnais plus Katinan, on dirait que la torture t'a transformé ?

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon petit vieux._

-Je crois surtout que ça m'a donné une terrible migraine. Et puis ces chaînes sont très douloureuses, et je n'arrive pas à m'allonger, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose par hasard ? Les desserrer peut-être ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais bien…Au fait c'était quoi ce que tu as fait à la déesse ?

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien le sacrilège ?

-Oh ça, j'ai refusé de coucher avec elle, dit O'Neill d'un ton léger.

Domoni resta un moment sans rien dire, puis se décidant, il détacha la chaîne du mur. Profitant que Domoni était penché sur lui, Jack lui asséna un coup violent dans le visage qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol.

-Excuse-moi, mon ami, tu ne mérites pas ça, murmura t-il.

Jack prit la clé que Domoni avait gardée dans sa main. Puis il l'enchaîna au mur et sortit tranquillement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le palais était tranquille, Nirti devait être dans son laboratoire. Il put se dissimuler aux quelques gardes et esclaves qui passaient dans les couloirs. Il sortit du palais sans se faire inquiéter.

Ses pieds nus lui faisaient mal, car le terrain était accidenté , mais il marcha sans faiblir pendant une heure. Comme il arrivait près de la porte le soleil se levait. Il se dissimula près d'un rocher et attendit.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Sam posa ses béquilles près d'elle et s'assit à son bureau. Depuis leur retour trois semaines plus tôt, ils étaient consignés à la base, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le colonel n'était pas rentré, lui avait-on dit, et pourtant elle était prête à jurer qu'il l'avait suivie à travers la porte des étoiles. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de leur mission, ou plutôt elle était sûre que leur mission avait été très courte, elle était sûre d'avoir vu la vague se jeter sur eux. Il paraît qu'ils s'étaient absentés 22 heures. C'était impossible. Mais en bonne militaire, elle savait obéir aux ordres, elle restait donc confinée à la base avec ses amis.

Il n'étaient pas en cellule, et pouvaient se livrer à leurs travaux dans leurs bureaux respectifs. La salle d'embarquement leur était interdite, et leur ordinateur avait été coupé des commandes de la porte des étoiles. Daniel se livrait à des traductions qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire. Sam travaillait sur son réacteur. Teal'c s'ennuyait un peu, il passait de longues heures en méditation, le reste du temps il le passait dans la salle de sport. Il avait hâte de reprendre une vie plus active.

La tête penchée sur les entrailles de sa machine, Sam laissait sa pensée dériver tout en travaillant machinalement à raccorder des connections. Distraite, elle ne fit pas attention et sursauta quand le courant électrique lui traversa les doigts. Elle se frotta la main et tout lui revint.

_Mon Dieu, le colonel, on l'a laissé tout seul ._

Elle s'empara de son téléphone :

-Mon général il faut que je vous parle tout de suite, je sais ce qui s'est passé.

**P8N122**

Le paysage était splendide, un soleil radieux réchauffait l'atmosphère, et les cascades lointaines emplissaient l' air de leur murmure.

Un sourd grondement ébranla le sol et dès que le premier chevron s'alluma des Jaffas vinrent se placer autour du shapaï en formation serrée. Dès l'ouverture du vortex ils mirent en marche les pierres rouges disposées autour d'eux. Dès que les premières personnes eurent franchi la porte des étoiles, elles s'écroulèrent.

Il y avait cinq hommes. On les débarrassa de leurs armes et ils furent portés dans le chalet situé à une centaine de mètres de la porte et allongés sur des bancs. Un goa'uld s'approcha et passa sur leur front une pierre noire. Il les regarda un long moment et fit son choix.

-Celui-là fera un esclave magnifique pour la reine.

C'était un homme de couleur à la musculature puissante. Dans son immobilité on eut dit un fauve au repos.

Le goa'uld passa une pierre jaune sur le front de l'homme.

Quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla et fut surpris de voir à ses côtés une très belle femme et un vieux monsieur.

-Bonjour, réussit-il à articuler, où … sommes-….nous ? Qui…êtes-vous ? Je ne me souviens …de rien

L'homme répondit par une autre question :

-Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Heu … l'homme hésitait

-Oui, je me rappelle, je suis… Katinan.

Caché derrière un rocher Jack avait assisté à l'arrivée des étrangers. Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais il soupçonnait que cela devait ressembler à ça. Et quand il vit les jaffas portant les voyageurs, et se diriger vers le chalet, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Ainsi Nirti m'aura vite remplacé. Ouf !

Jack se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée au palais la nuit précédente. Qu'il eut pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avoir eu envie de ce monstre le rendait malade de dégoût.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la fraîcheur descendait sur ses épaules nues. Il frissonna.

_Elle sait bien ce qu'elle fait la bougresse, à habiller si peu ses esclaves. Ils ne peuvent aller bien loin sans mourir de faim et de froid._

Malgré tout ce que cela pouvait comporter de dangereux, Jack se dirigea vers le chalet, espérant trouver une grange où passer la nuit.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-En fait, mon général, j'ai parlé un peu vite. Je me souviens d'avoir traversé le vortex. Il y avait des jaffas autour de la porte. Puis une odeur douceâtre s'est répandue et mes souvenirs s'arrêtent là. En fait nous avons été drogués. Puis nous nous sommes réveillés et j'ai entendu le colonel crier « Vite Carter », des jaffas nous tiraient dessus et j'ai senti le colonel me pousser dans le shapaï , mais j'étais persuadée qu'il me suivait.

Le général Hammond écouta sans rien dire les explications de Sam. Elle ajouta que ces bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenues grâce à une poignée de châtaignes. Elle était distraite et le courant électrique en passant dans sa main lui avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Elle s'excusait de ne pouvoir en dire plus.

Teal'c et Daniel furent invités à se soumettre eux aussi à un petit choc électrique qui remplit tout à fait son rôle.

Quelques minutes après, un long débriefing eut lieu mobilisant toutes les énergies.

Hammond raconta ce que lui avait apprit Anise-Freya sur cette planète et l'habitude des Goa'ulds de rechercher des esclaves humains.

-Vous avez fait appel à la Tok'ra, général ? Dit Daniel, c'est étonnant !

-Hum…, oui … j'avoue que votre état à tous m'inquiétait beaucoup, et il me fallait quelqu'un pouvant me parler de cette planète. Je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix, et ce n'est qu'après mûre réflexion…

Le général après quelques secondes de silence fit le récit de ce qu'il savait et expliqua pourquoi les Goa'ulds voulaient des humains.

-Ainsi vous croyez que Jack a été réduit en esclavage par un grand maître goa'uld ? Dit Sam en frissonnant.

-Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi moi je n'ai pas été choisi, dit Daniel.

-Vous avez l'air de le regretter Daniel Jackson ? Dit Teal'c en se tournant vers son ami.

-Non pas du tout, je me posai simplement la question.

Et se tournant vers le général :

-Qu'allons-nous faire Général Hammond, il faut nous porter au secours de Jack…

Ouverture non programmée de la porte

-C'est la Tok'ra mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Le rideau de protection s'ouvrit laissant voir la lueur bleutée du vortex et Anise Freya descendit lentement la passerelle. Elle était pâle.

Hammond s'avança inquiet :

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez des nouvelles du colonel ?

-Non mais je sais qui est le goa'uld actuellement sur Néléna, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, c'est Nirti.

-Oh mon dieu ! Dit Sam en palissant.

-Venez tous en salle de briefing et dites au docteur Frazier de nous rejoindre, ordonna Hammond au sergent de service.

-A vos ordres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous écoutaient Freya faire son rapport. C'est vraiment étonnant que nous ayons eu des nouvelles de cette planète, parce que l'on ne sait pas grand chose de ce qui se passe là-bas. En effet Nirti n'a pas intérêt à faire savoir à tout l'univers qu'elle est une reine puissante dans ce monde. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir depuis sa tentative de meurtre sur Chronos qu'elle est bannie par tous les grands maîtres Goa'ulds. Sur Néléna, elle s'est reconstitué en secret une armée de jaffas, et il paraît qu'elle dispose d'un laboratoire secret où elle fait de nombreuses expériences, en particulier sur les virus et les poisons. Si les grands maîtres apprenaient qu'elle est sur cette planète ils attaqueraient aussitôt.

-C'est peut-être pour cela que nous avons été renvoyés par le chapaï avec des faux souvenirs, pour nous empêcher de revenir. Il est vrai qu'avant notre petit choc électrique rien que de penser à ce tremblement de terre qu'elle m'avait mis dans la tête j'avais une de ces migraines ! Daniel s'exprimait d'un ton léger mais on sentait encore de l'angoisse dans sa voix.

-N'empêche, Daniel Jackson, j'avais raison pour les jaffas. Teal'c semblait ravi d'avoir raison et adressa un grand sourire à la cantonade.

-Sans doute le poison n'a t-il pas pris sur vous, et vous avez gardé des souvenirs réels mais un peu confus en raison du puissant somnifère qu'elle vous a donné. Les explications de Janet paraissaient plausibles, et le général Hammond hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Notre espion ne nous en a pas appris plus, ajouta Freya et n'a pas vu le colonel O'Neill car il a été exfiltré avant son arrivée. Je suis désolée…

Hammond hocha la tête et prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Maintenant que nous pouvons reconstituer les faits et il nous faut agir.

Docteur Frazier, pouvez-vous fabriquer un petit appareil électrique qui pourrait jouer un rôle d'antidote pour nos amis ?

-Bien sûr dit Sam, on pourrait refaire un minuscule implant à mettre dans l'oreille comme nous l'avons fait précédemment contre Seth. Ca devrait marcher.

-Mais est ce que le signal va passer la porte des étoiles ? S'inquiéta Daniel.

-Il faudra synchroniser nos mouvements, expliqua Sam. Dès que nous aurons passé la porte le signal devra être envoyé très vite avant que la porte ne se referme, mais pas avant que nous ayons respiré le poison. Ce n'est pas le même poison que celui utilisé par Seth, celui-ci endort, et il agit très vite. Je pense que 2 secondes seront suffisantes.

-En route SG1 et bonne chance, et ramenez-nous le colonel.

P8N 122

Jack trouva facilement un coin pour dormir. Etendu dans la paille, il réfléchit longuement au moyen d'avertir ses amis. Il eut beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait rien. Il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de code. Donc ouvrir la porte ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, si tenté qu'on lui en laisse le temps. La porte était solidement gardée par de nombreux jaffas, armés jusqu'aux dents.

_C'est bien ma chance, j'ai réussi à échapper à Nirti, et me voilà tout près du but. J'espère seulement que SG1 n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de se mettre dans le même pétrin que moi._

Au même instant le premier chevron s'enclencha. Les jaffas se rapprochèrent de la porte et préparèrent leur piège. Ils avaient ordre express de ne pas tirer mais d'endormir leurs prisonniers. Nirti les avait menacés de mort s'ils enfreignaient un seul de ses ordres. Ils avaient du mal à contraindre leur nature belliqueuse, mais ils obéissaient en fidèles serviteurs de leur déesse. Elle était la reine, on ne discutait pas les ordres de la reine. Il ne leur serait même pas venu à l'esprit de les discuter, y songer même était impensable.

Jack se tordit le cou pour apercevoir qui venait se jeter dans le piège il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas crier en voyant Carter, Daniel et Teal'c s'écrouler aux pieds de leurs ravisseurs. Ils furent aussitôt désarmés et emmenés dans le chalet.

Les jaffas ressortirent aussitôt et Sam ouvrit les yeux et vit un goa'uld inconnu se rapprocher d'eux et passer une pierre noire sur son front, et celui de ses amis. Puis il sortit les croyant profondément endormis.

Elle se leva et s'accroupit près de Daniel

-Daniel réveillez-vous !

Teal'c se leva en entendant la voix de Sam

-Je crois que le docteur Jackson est dans le coma, major. Le choc électrique n'a pas fonctionné.

-Pouvez-vous le porter ?

-Sans problème, major.

Teal'c sans effort apparent mit Daniel sur son épaule et à la faveur de la nuit tombante, ils sortirent du chalet et se jetèrent directement …dans la gueule du loup. Les jaffas n'étaient pas loin. Ils furent aussitôt conduits au palais de Nirti.

Jack avait assisté à toute la scène, et bien que cela ne lui fit pas trop plaisir, il reprit lui aussi le chemin du palais. C'est ainsi que l'un suivant les autres ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de la reine. Les jaffas entrèrent dans le palais et conduisirent les prisonniers devant la reine.

Jack, qui avait conservé sa tenue d'esclave, put entrer sans se faire remarquer. De loin il aperçut Nirti sur son trône et se dissimula derrière une tenture.

-Eh bien voilà donc SG1, ou ce qu'il en reste, cracha t-elle avec dédain. On a voulu rejoindre le colonel O'Neill ?

-Il est ici … ? La coupa carter sans réfléchir.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et retrouva aux pieds de la reine dans la plus humble des positions.

-Silence, hurla t-elle, on ne parle pas sans mon autorisation.

-Puis, ajouta t-elle fielleusement, il est en prison ton colonel, ma belle, et tu vas le voir mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

-Jaffas, qu'on aille me chercher le prisonnier.

Un bruit de bottes passa tout près de Jack, toujours dissimulé par l'épais tissu. Quelques instants plus tard, les Jaffas revinrent bredouilles, le prisonnier s'était échappé.

Alors Nirti entra dans une colère noire, elle descendit les marches de son trône et marcha de long en large pour apaiser sa fureur.

Elle se jeta sur Sam,

-C'est toi qui va mourir, tu me supplieras d'abréger ton supplice, tes compagnons aussi vont mourir. Tous vous allez mourir, et elle éclata d'un rire dément.

Une flamme jaillit de sa main gauche et immobilisa Carter sous son rayon mortel. Teal'c se débattit pour essayer de la sauver mais plusieurs Jaffas l'immobilisèrent.

Le rayon était sur le point de venir au bout des forces de Sam quand une voix claire jaillit de derrière un pilier.

-Vous m'avez demandé ma reine ?

Il s'avançait fier, levant haut la tête, il était désarmé, mais son apparition produisit un flottement, malgré elle Nirti lâcha Carter, et se rapprochant de O'Neill :

-Te voilà mon bel esclave, tu m'es revenu. Tu va payer pour ton insolence. Mais je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite, je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais t'infliger, je peux te promettre de subtiles souffrances. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela, ne t'inquiète pas ajouta t-elle en lui caressant la poitrine. Tu seras à moi.

Jack la fixait dans les yeux sans rien dire. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, il en profita, se jetant sur elle, il fit de son corps un rempart, passa ses mains autour de son cou et menaça de l'étrangler.

-Arrière Jaffas, gronda t-il. Déposez vos armes, ou je la tue.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement les jaffas reculèrent en posant leurs lances sur le sol. Teal'c aussitôt se baissa et les ramassa.

-Vite Carter, à la porte des étoiles.

Quelques instants plus tard sous les yeux des jaffas pétrifiés ils se jetèrent dans le vortex.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Carter apparut la première, puis Teal'c et Daniel un peu chancelant. Puis O'Neill tenant toujours Nirti . Ils restèrent un moment en haut de la rampe, tandis que le général criait

-Fermez l'iris.

-Vous nous ramenez une invitée colonel ?

-Sergent, refaites le code de la planète de cette …

Nirti le regardait froidement, son regard évoquait un lac d'eau noire sans fond.

-Vous me relâchez colonel ? Vraiment votre race est faible, vous n'apprenez rien, mais je reviendrai et détruirai votre planète, vous ne serez plus rien, vous serez…

-Ta ta ta … on la connaît votre chanson, allez du vent …et il poussa Nirti dans le vortex.

Hammond sourit :

-Comment allez-vous colonel ?

-J'ai mal aux pieds, dit-il en montrant ses pieds nus écorchés, aux genoux, le dos un peu tendu, et peut-être aussi une pointe de mal de tête… Mais à part ça tout va bien mon général, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bon retour parmi nous SG1. Débriefing dans une heure, mais avant …

-Oui je sais mon général, l'infirmerie, et les piqûres de notre cher docteur !

L'infirmerie

O' Neill râlait, il lui semblait que les examens étaient à chaque fois plus minutieux et plus invasifs.

-Non mon colonel, dit Janet en lui soutirant encore un peu de sang, nous faisons toujours les mêmes examens, les mêmes procédures standard.

-C'est pas dangereux à la fin ? Je vais finir par ne plus avoir une goutte de sang dans les veines.

Janet sourit :

-Aucun risque mon colonel.

Jack poussa un gros soupir et ferma les yeux.

Dans le lit voisin de O'Neill, Teal'c se reposait :

-C'était quoi l'illusion qu'elle vous avait mise dans la tête ?

-C'était du feu, un immense rideau de feu.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vous avait mis une illusion, puisqu'elle voulait vous garder comme esclave.

-J'en sais rien, dès que j'y pense un énorme mal au crâne m'empêche de réfléchir . Peut-être que quelque chose a foiré dans son plan. Cette Nirti est si tordue…. Je ne veux plus y penser…

Quelques instants plus tard en salle de briefing

Et si mon général, on demandait d'abord au Docteur Jackson ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous nous faire votre rapport.

-Bien sûr… Dit Daniel hésitant, en fait je n'ai pas changé ma version depuis la première fois. Nous étions dans la forêt et soudain un tremblement de terre…

Un formidable éclat de rire l'interrompit

-Quoi ? …Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?…

-Vous avez fait dodo pendant toute la mission, Teal'c a du même vous porter sur son dos, lui dit Sam d'un air malicieux.

-Quoi ?…

**Deuxième partie**

CHRONIQUE D'UNE VENGEANCE ANNONCEE .

_-New Delhi- Depuis le début de l'épidémie dans notre pays les victimes se comptent par milliers. C'est tous les jours que de nouveaux cas sont découverts et les hôpitaux sont totalement débordés. La panique envahit les rues…_

**-Londres- L'épidémie fait rage et fait de nouvelles victimes chaque jour. Le professeur Cromwell a déclaré hier que c'était la plus grande épidémie depuis la grippe espagnole de 1918, qui rappelons-le avait fait 20 millions de morts.**

**-Washington - Le président est apparu hier soir à la télévision où il a fait une **

**allocution concernant l'épidémie. il a voulu se montrer rassurant, **

**« Tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour combattre ce terrible fléau… »**

-Paris - L'institut Pasteur n'a pas encore pu découvrir l'identité du virus qui poursuit son œuvre dévastatrice. Ce serait d'après les autorités sanitaires un virus voisin de l'ébola qui fait des ravages régulièrement en Afrique depuis 1976.

**-Colorado Springs- Les premiers cas de la maladie que certains appellent déjà la nouvelle peste, sont apparus dans notre ville ce matin**

Base de Cheyenne Mountain deux mois plus tôt

-Carter, vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Sam leva la tête et croisa le regard de Jack, interrogateur.

Elle sourit :

-Vous avez des projets mon colonel ?

-heu… et bien… J'avais pensé, qu'on aurait peut être pu aller manger un morceau ensemble, demanda t-il un peu inquiet de la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Au mess ?

-Non j'avais pensé à une petite sortie en ville, un resto, une pizzeria enfin ce que vous voulez ?

-Un italien ? Je connais un endroit où les lasagnes sont divines !

Jack sourit soulagé :

-D'accord pour un italien.

-Mais avant mon colonel, je voudrais juste finir une petite chose…

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-J'ai dit non, et quand je dis non, c'est non. Et puis je vous connais Carter, votre minute va se transformer en heures. J'ai faim, moi, ajouta t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Sam se rendit à ses arguments et ils passèrent une excellente soirée. Jusqu'au moment où un journal posé sur une table attira son attention. Elle pâlît :

-Regardez mon colonel , une mystérieuse épidémie a fait son apparition en Asie du sud est. Il paraît qu'il y a déjà des centaines de victimes.

-Vous savez C'est fréquent dans les pays chauds. Regardez l'an dernier la pneumopathie quelque chose…

-Pneumopathie atypique mon colonel,

-Si vous voulez. Finalement ils en sont arrivé à bout.

-Oui mais là, ça a l'air différent. C'est un village entier qui a été atteint. Généralement la maladie se propage de façon inégale et il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne sont pas malades.

-Vous pensez à quoi Carter ? Fit O'Neill vaguement inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions retourner à la base et en parler au général Hammond

La réunion ce matin là démarra à l'heure. Tous avaient à cœur de ne pas être en retard, le général avait insisté sur ce point. Connaissant Jack et son amour des briefings , il avait été bien avisé.

-Mes amis nous avons à faire face à un nouveau problème. Les autorités sanitaires nous ont averti qu'une étrange maladie se développait dans un petit village de l'Inde du sud. Docteur Frazier, dit-il en se tournant vers Janet, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

-Bien mon général. Janet consulta un instant les notes qu'elle avait prises à la hâte. Il semble que cette maladie soit circonscrite à ce village. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'y a aucun survivant. Tous les habitants ont péri, pratiquement tous au bout d'une semaine.

-De quelle maladie s'agit-il demanda Hammond ?

D'après les premières analyses, il s'agit malheureusement d'un virus apparenté à l'ébola.

Et comme personne ne réagissait autour de la table elle continua :

-En Afrique c'est un virus qui a fait ces dernières années beaucoup de dégâts. Il est extrêmement contagieux, et seuls quelques rares malades atteints guérissent. C'est une fièvre hémorragique. Les symptômes sont spectaculaires et d'emblée très graves, forte fièvre, violents mots de tête, diarrhées et vomissements, et puis apparaissent des symptômes hémorragiques, le malade se met à saigner, et rapidement il décède étouffé dans son frisson parcourut les participants à la réunion.

-D'après vous Janet, comment le virus a t-il fait son apparition dans un village de l'Inde ? Demanda Sam.

Le colonel O'Neill regardait à tour de rôle Sam, et Janet. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. ces histoires de maladies lui faisaient un peu peur. Il préférait un jaffa à un microbe.

-Justement Major, je ne m'explique pas cette épidémie, elle ne vient de nulle part . En tout cas pas d'Afrique.

-N'y aurait-il pas une histoire de serpents la dessous ? Demanda O'Neill .

-C'est fort probable mon colonel , un goa'uld ne parvenant pas à percer notre iris, a eu l'idée de nous attaquer de la pire façon qui soit, par un ennemi invisible, contre lequel on ne peut pas grand chose.

-Que faudrait-il faire Docteur Frazier ? Hammond paraissait un peu désemparé, ce qui était fort inquiétant.

-Tout d'abord je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce virus en obtenant les résultats de toutes les analyses qui ont été faites.

-Vous avez carte blanche Docteur.

Janet sortit et Hammond reprit la parole.

-SG1 je voudrais que vous cherchiez dans toutes les données que nous avons sur les goa'ulds celui ou celle qui serait susceptible de nous attaquer de cette manière.

Hammond sur ces mots sortit de la salle de réunion.

-Et bien Major, vous avez bien une petite idée ? dit O'Neill d'un ton pressant comme s'il voulait se convaincre de quelque chose.

-En fait non mon colonel. La virologie n'est pas du tout mon domaine, c'est plutôt celui des médecins.

Jack poussa un soupir

-J'aurai aimé que vous me sortiez un lapin de votre chapeau, Carter, enfin tant pis.

-O' Neill, le Major Carter ne porte pas de chapeau, dit Teal'c.

Jack soupira encore plus fort :

-Mais quand est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à apprendre à notre ami les subtilités de notre langue.

Et comme Teal'c le regardait en levant un sourcil

-C'est une expression, Tea'lc, une simple expression.

-Mais je n'en ai pas compris le sens.

-Cela voulait dire que j'aimerais que carter nous trouve une solution en claquant des doigts, et comme Teal'c levait l'autre sourcil :

-Non ! On ne dit rien ! C'est encore une expression !

Ils sortirent en continuant leur discussion. Carter les regarda avec indulgence et sourit.

-Vous voyez Daniel, ça ne changera jamais.

-Bon et maintenant si on se mettait au travail.

**Londres- Des foyers infectieux apparaissent sans ordre logique. Il y a de nombreuses victimes dans plusieurs pays. Des gens meurent en grand nombre, tout un quartier, une rue, un village, une petite ville. Dès que le virus fait son apparition , tout le monde est atteint…**

Paris- Le virus a envahi la capitale de la France. On déplore de nombreuses victimes. Toutes les couches de la société sont atteintes. Certains accusent les OGM, d'autres l'eau potable. Cette seconde hypothèse a la faveur des autorités sanitaires de notre pays.

_**Base de Cheyenne Mountain**_

Janet se penchait sur les nombreux rapports que lui envoyaient les différents hôpitaux. Elle passa de nombreuses heures dans son laboratoire à essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux virus. Il ressemblait à l'ébola, mais ce n'était pas l'ébola. Elle éplucha tous les rapports médicaux et constata que tous les traitements entrepris avaient échoué.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'étira. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle avait envie de se reposer un peu. A ce moment Sam passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Je vous dérange peut –être ?

-Non, non ,entrez, Sam. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

-Alors où en êtes-vous ?

-Je piétine. C'est un vrai casse-tête. Cette maladie n'évolue pas comme une épidémie normale. Les foyers infectieux sont très nombreux et toujours très localisés. Ce n'est pas logique.

Et vous Sam ?

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée. Mais nous avons un briefing dans une demi-heure, nous en reparlerons. Mais pour le moment un peu de détente ne nous fera pas de mal. Que diriez-vous d'un petit café ?

-Ce sera parfait.

Plus tard tous se retrouvèrent autour du général Hammond. En plus de SG1 il y avait tous les responsables du service médical.

-Docteur Frazier je vous écoute, dit Hammond sans préambule.

-Malheureusement je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de plus. J'ai étudié très soigneusement tous les dossiers envoyés par l'OMS. Tous les plus grands spécialistes se perdent en conjoncture. La façon dont évolue la maladie ne ressemble à rien de connu. Pour moi, ajouta Janet en conclusion, c'est extra terrestre.

-Et vous Major dit le général en se tournant vers Sam.

-Mon général, j'ai étudié la piste d'une attaque extra terrestre, parmi ceux que nous connaissons je n'en vois que deux, susceptibles de réaliser ce genre de guerre. Un expert scientifique, parmi les goa'ulds c'est assez rare.

-Et vous pensez à qui major ?

-Nirti, mon général.

Ce nom jeta un froid. Le colonel semblait très mal à l'aise, il s'agita dans son fauteuil :

-Général je demande la permission de repartir immédiatement sur Néléna.

-Permission refusée colonel. Nous n'en savons pas assez pour l'instant. Et puis les pièges de Nirti sur Néléna doivent fonctionner encore.

-Mais nous savons les combattre mon général.

-Oui, mais notre parade ne fonctionne pas toujours, n'est-ce pas docteur Jackson ? ajouta le général malicieusement.

-Oui, il paraît … mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir…

Cette phrase détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

Le général se tourna vers Sam :

-Major, vous parliez à l'instant de deux personnes, qui est la deuxième ?

-Linéa, mon général.

-Mais dit Daniel surpris, Linéa est devenue Kéra, et ce n'est plus la même personne. C'est impossible que Linéa soit revenue. Le vorlix…

-Oui Daniel, je sais, répondit Sam, mais rappelez vous, nous sommes loin de comprendre les effets du vorlix, c'est une technologie qui dépasse de loin nos connaissances, il peut peut-être avoir des effets que nous ne connaissons pas. Imaginez que Kéra puisse avoir retrouvé la mémoire, si le dargol que nous avons injecté ne fait plus effet Elle pourrait redevenir Linéa.

-Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos, dit Jack. Mon général que faisons –nous ?

le général Hammond réfléchit un moment :

-Colonel, Teal'c et vous Daniel Jackson vous vous rendrez sur P2Q463, la planète de Kéra. Vous irez leur rendre une visite de politesse. Ils sont devenus nos alliés, il faut en profiter. Vous ferez une enquête approfondie, discrètement bien sûr. Docteur Jackson, vous aviez une certaine influence sur Kéra, il me semble ?

Daniel poussa un soupir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur Jackson ?

-Non… enfin si… tout va bien.

-Pendant ce temps poursuivit Hammond, Docteur Frazier et vous Major, continuerez d'étudier cette maladie.

-Général, je demande l'autorisation de me rendre à Atlanta avec le major, pour étudier de près ce virus. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu et je sais que les prélèvements sont étudiés là –bas.

-Entendu, vous aurez dans l'heure qui vient toutes les autorisations pour vous y rendre et accéder à tous les échantillons.

-Mon général ?

-Oui colonel ?

-Et pour Nirti, on ne fait rien ?

-On attend colonel, on attend, j'aimerais d'abord en savoir un peu plus. Rompez.

**Atlanta : laboratoire d'isolation maximum**

Janet regarda Sam en souriant

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Major ?

-C'est pas dangereux, d'étudier de près ces virus mortel ?

-Si c'est très dangereux, c'est pourquoi ici, il y a un laboratoire d'isolation maximum. Venez, ce n'est pas la peine que je vous explique, on arrive.

Les mesures de sécurités passées et les autorisations vérifiées, Sam et Janet se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vestiaire de plongée. Leur guide, Lisbeth, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années les invitèrent à se changer pour passer des vêtements stériles. Puis elle ouvrit une grosse porte et ils pénétrèrent dans un autre local dont la porte se ferma avec un chuintement. Elles sentirent une légère désorientation.

-C'est un seuil de pression expliqua Lisbeth, nous allons en passer deux autres.

-Ca sert à quoi demanda Sam ?

C'est pour empêcher l'air de sortir, l'air intérieur ne doit en aucun cas sortir. Cela bien sûr dans le cas d'un accident de laboratoire, si un virus est libéré… mais rassurez-vous ça n'arrive jamais, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Dans la troisième pièce elles durent revêtir des combinaisons étanches et gonflables, et mettre un casque à visière plastifié, qui se remplit aussitôt de buée. L'arrière de la combinaison était muni d'un tube à oxygène qu'on devait relier de temps à autre à une prise murale le long des murs. Sam brancha la prise et un air frais circula dans la combinaison lui permettant de respirer.

La salle suivante était le laboratoire proprement dit. Des techniciens vêtus de ces curieux scaphandres se déplaçaient avec des gestes lents. Plusieurs paillasses étaient libres et Lisbeth invita Sam et Janet à s'installer

-Je vais vous chercher tous les échantillons que nous avons, ainsi que des échantillons de virus connus parmi les plus chauds, Marbourg, Lassa, Ebola

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un stock de lames fermées qu'elles purent commencer à regarder au microscope.

-Elles commencèrent par l'ébola

-Voyez Sam lui expliqua Janet, l'ébola est un filovirus, il est constitué tout simplement d'un seul brin d'ARN. Ce qui tend à prouver qu'il est très ancien, probablement même antérieur à l'homme. Vous voyez cet enroulement du brin, il peut prendre diverses formes. Quand il est introduit dans une cellule il se multiplie à très grande vitesse et finit par former des cristaux qui chassent de la cellule ses composant naturels. Vous voyez dans cette culture sur milieu vivant on le voit remplir peu à peu la cellule, pour former des sortes de briquettes, il envahit simultanément plusieurs régions du corps ayant une prédilection pour les organes internes, le cerveau, la peau. Il finit par faire éclater les cellules, les organes se mettent à saigner, se liquéfient, jusqu'à la destruction totale. Il agit un peu comme le virus du SIDA, il supprime toutes les défenses immunitaires du malade, puisqu'il réécrit le patrimoine génétique de chaque cellule. Ce qu'il y a de terrifiant avec l'ébola, c'est qu'il fait les mêmes ravages que le sida, mais où le sida met dix ans pour y parvenir, lui il ne lui faut que quelques jours.

-C'est hallucinant ! Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir de si près ces dangereux prédateurs, dit Sam.

La voix de Janet lui parvenait un peu étouffée à travers le casque et ce n'était pas facile de se parler. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, Sam était impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Et c'est ça qui tue tant de personnes dans le monde demanda t-elle ?

-Non ce que nous voyons c'est l'ébola, un des plus grand tueur de la planète. Heureusement les épidémies sont très rares, elles sont souvent localisées à l'Afrique, son nom vient de la rivière Ebola où a eu lieu en 1976 une très forte épidémie.

-Et si on regardait le virus actuel maintenant dit Sam en prenant délicatement une lame qu'elle déposa sous le microscope.

Janet regarda et pendant un moment le brin d'ARN qui n'avait pas tout à fait la forme de l'ébola. Puis elle augmenta le grossissement et poussa un cri.

-Regardez Sam

-Oh mon Dieu ! il faut tout de suite avertir le général Hammond.

Elle se tut comme Lisbeth revenait vers elles. C'est d'une voix mal assurée que Janet demanda :

-Pouvons nous avoir des photos et des vidéos de tous ces échantillons avec les lieux de contamination et la date.

-Sans problème je vous prépare tout ça.

La sortie du laboratoire dura aussi longtemps que l'entrée. Il fallait tout désinfecter. Dans la dernière pièce elles furent entourées par les vapeurs d'une longue douche au phénol.

Puis elles enlevèrent leur combinaison étanche et remirent leurs vêtements.

**Pendant ce temps au SGC**

Et votre visite sur Viyus ? Docteur Jackson ?

-Oui, général, cela s'est très bien passé. Nos amis nous ont très bien accueillis, et ils étaient vraiment très heureux de nous voir.

Et Kéra ?

Kéra est toujours Kéra. Elle a fait construire un hôpital, qu'elle dirige, et tous les habitants disent grand bien d'elle. Il paraît qu'elle est dévoué à ses malades, et obtient de nombreuses guérisons, car elle a gardé ses fantastiques connaissances en médecine, chimie… Il paraît même qu'elle participe à la fabrication de nombreux médicaments qui donnent d'excellents résultats.

**Néléna**

Elle les regardait ses fidèles serviteurs. C'étaient tous des jaffas dévoués jusqu'à la mort. Elle savait les récompenser quand il le fallait, et les punir si nécessaire. Ils y en avait une centaine. Ils ne portaient plus aucune marque sur le front. Ils avaient étudié à fond l'histoire et les coutumes terriennes. Selon leur couleur de peau, ils seraient envoyé en Afrique, en Asie, où dans les pays européens, américains et océaniens, où ils se mêleraient à la population. Tous portaient cousue dans leur vêtement une petite fiole contenant un redoutable virus. De nombreux points du globe seraient contaminés, les lacs, les fleuves, les sources. Ils envahiraient la terre en silence comme une armée des

ombres. De minuscules vaisseaux camouflés atterriraient à l'abri des radars. Puis ils utiliseraient les lignes commerciales pour se rendre au point exact . L'opération prendrait deux ou trois mois et toute la terre serait contaminée. Le virus très virulent et très contagieux se propagerait de lui même. Pour accélérer la propagation il suffirait de le déverser dans une centaine d'endroits du globe. Le virus travaillerait seul ensuite, se multipliant à souhait et masquant sous le caractère d'une pandémie un véritable plan d'invasion. Quand la population mondiale aurait été décimée, il ne resterait plus beaucoup de forces pour défendre la planète. Ce sera un jeu d'enfants d'envahir les continents. Nirti se réjouissait d'être la reine d'une si belle planète. Elle reprendrait sa place, qu'aucun grand maître ne songerait à lui contester. Elle sourit à cette image, et se vit puissante et crainte. Elle espérait en secret que son esclave préféré celui qui s'était échappé… peut être ne mourrait pas, elle pourrait alors assouvir une double vengeance, détruire la terre et le voir chargé de chaînes…

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Janet sortit du bureau du général Hammond blanche comme un linge. Elle avait voulu voir le général seul à seul, car ce qu'elle venait de découvrir était si lourd de conséquences. Ensemble ils avaient décidé que seuls SG1 devait être mis au courant . Même le personnel médical serait écarté de la révélation.

Le général Hammond appela tout de suite le président, il avait d'importantes décisions à prendre qui ne pouvaient attendre.

**Bombay, 12 octobre : 10 morts. Marseille, 12 octobre : 103 morts. Paris, 12 octobre 18 morts. Londres, 13 octobre : 73morts. Berlin, 13 octobre : 92 morts. Pékin , 13 octobre 248 morts. Sydney, 14 octobre****48 morts. New York, 14 octobre 154 morts. Moscou, 15 octobre : 87 morts. hôpital du Cook County à Chicago, 12 novembre : 85 morts**

J

Janet passa de nombreuses heures à étudier tous les rapports provenant d'Atlanta. la liste de victimes était déjà très longue. Toute cette liste, c'était terrifiant ! Elle visionna les cassettes représentant les virus en mouvement dans les cellules.

_La télévision ne parlait plus que de ça. Dès les premiers morts on commença à parler d'attaque terroristes et tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers le Moyen Orient. _

Les Etats Unis furent touchés dès le 14 novembre, à Chicago, puis ce furent bientôt New York, Los Angeles. Washington… et le 21 novembre la ville de Colorado Springs.

Le général Hammond avait interdit au personnel de sortir de la base. Il se doutait que Colorado Springs était une cible prioritaire. En effet le SGC exterminé, qui songerait à une attaque goa'uld ?

La base se transforma en camp retranché. Tous les accès avec l'extérieur furent fermés. Personne ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir. Le général Hammond ne quittait pas son bureau et était en relation constante avec le président. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans son bunker sous la maison blanche. Il était informé minute par minute de l'évolution de la situation.

-Mon général et si on demandait à Kéra de nous aider ? demanda Sam.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de dire

-C'est pas une bonne idée Carter. On ne peut être sûr de rien.

-Mais mon colonel, Daniel nous a dit tout le bien qu'elle fait sur sa planète…

-Je sais, mais si au lieu de fabriquer un vaccin, elle nous fabrique un bon petit poison, histoire d'accélérer le processus ! hein ! c'est pas impossible !

-Vous n'avez pas confiance colonel, dit le général, je prends note de votre mise en garde. Mais je crois qu'il nous faut prendre le risque.

-Vous, Le docteur Jackson , et Teal'c vous retournez sur Viyus et vous exposez le problème à Kéra. Peut-être faudra t-il la ramener avec vous. J'en réfère immédiatement au président.

**Viyus**

Kéra tout sourire s'avança au devant de ses amis !

-Vous voilà déjà de retour ? mais que se passe t-il dit-elle en voyant la mine sombre des voyageurs.

Daniel prit la parole : nous avons besoin de vous Kéra. La terre est envahie par un mystérieux virus, dont nous ne connaissons pas le remède. Nous sommes venus pour savoir si vous voulez bien nous aider.

-Bien sûr mes amis, mais il faudrait m'en dire un peu plus. Si nous allions en parler dans mon laboratoire.

-Le major Carter n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non répondit O'Neill d'un ton sec elle a mieux à faire.

Daniel poussa Jack du coude

-Jack, enfin…

-Eh ben quoi ? il se reprit voyant Kéra le regarder d'un air inquiet

-Elle travaille sur ce maudit virus avec le docteur Frazier.

Kéra se sentit mieux. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec O'Neill, il lui semblait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle sur elle–même. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Elle avait trop de travail pour ça et elle était trop heureuse de s'occuper de ses concitoyens. Peut-être qu'un jour on trouverait un moyen de la guérir.

-Malheureusement dit Kéra, si je ne vois pas d'échantillon de ce virus, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

-Voulez vous venir avec nous dans notre base, vous pourrez rencontrer les médecins qui y travaillent ? Proposa Daniel.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Une réunion secrète se déroula dans le bureau du général. Seuls les membres de SG1 et Janet y participèrent avec le général. Kéra qui avait accepté de venir à la base fut conduite dans les appartements réservés aux visiteurs.

Sur le téléviseur on voyait la contamination d'une cellule saine par le mystérieux virus . Chacun put admirer le spectacle grandiose d'un virus en multiplication. Si on faisait abstraction de la réalité le spectacle était beau. Les brins s'enroulaient et se déroulaient à grande vitesse. L'image était grossie 112 mille fois.

Puis une autre cellule apparut et un nouveau brin du virus actuel commença à se multiplier. Il avait une forme particulière ce brin , il était articulé, avait plusieurs pattes, se déplaçait à grande vitesse et rien se semblait pouvoir arrêter sa progression. On aurait dit un être mécanique plutôt qu'un organisme vivant.

Jack se mit en colère

-C'est pas vrai ! je rêve, on dirait des …

-Des réplicateurs mon colonel, mais de taille subatomique, expliqua Sam, d'un ton froid. Elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer à cette idée.

-Mais bégaya t-il ? co. .. comment est-ce possible ? les réplicateurs sont des bestioles en fer qui mangent tout ce qui est métal, et énergie.

-Oui, mais ici, ils ont du subir une importante mutation, mais ils ont le même but que les grands, se nourrir et se répliquer. Que fait d'autre un virus , mon colonel ? conclut Janet.

Le général Hammond après un instant de silence et de réflexion prit la parole :

Après mûre réflexion et l' autorisation spéciale du président j'autorise Kéra à participer avec vous docteur Frazier à la mise en place d'une parade.

O'Neill protesta :

-Mais mon général…

-Colonel ma décision est prise, vous devez collaborer avec Kéra. Cependant, je vous autorise à la surveiller de près avec Teal'c, pendant tout le temps qu'elle sera au laboratoire. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule à aucun moment.

**Laboratoire de Janet**

Sam trouva Janet et Kéra en grande discussion. Kéra voulait tout savoir sur les réplicateurs. Elle consulta les bases de données et mémorisa très vite tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, sur ces « bestioles en fer » comme disait O'Neill.

-Quel dommage que vous n'en ayez pas un échantillon cela nous aurait grandement facilité la tâche dit Kéra en conclusion.

Sam sursauta :

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Les Asgards l'ont fait et ils s'en repentent encore.

Elle passa encore de longues heures à éplucher tous les rapports de mission contenus dans les ordinateurs de la base.

Un instant elle leva la tête et se frotta les yeux :

-C'est quand même extraordinaire, cette perfection technique, cela agit comme un virus.

O'Neill qui venait d'entrer suivi de Teal'c conformément aux ordres de Hammond :

-Vous avez dit quoi déjà ? Extraordinaire ? C'est bien ça ?

-Ne vous fâchez pas colonel , je suis une scientifique et je sais juste reconnaître la valeur d' une invention quand j'en vois une. Je ne porte aucun jugement moral. Elle regardait le colonel un peu inquiète

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je ne vous ai pas froissé j'espère ?

-Non, mais c'est juste que tout ça me rend un peu nerveux, ya de quoi ! non ! O'Neill la regardait droit dans les yeux cherchant la faille, mais il n'en trouva pas, son regard était limpide et elle paraissait sincère.

Mais ce genre de réflexion lui fichait particulièrement la frousse. Ils en avait tellement bavé avec ces maudites créatures. Les Asgards avaient failli être détruits. Il avait fallu la technologie « simplifiée » des terriens pour en venir à bout

Justement c'est de ça que les trois femmes parlaient maintenant. O' Neill les écoutait mais n'intervint pas.

-La difficulté dit Sam était de trouver une arme suffisamment efficace mais pas trop , de façon à ne pas nourrir le réplicateur qui est très friand d'énergie. Seulement maintenant nous sommes confrontés à un ennemi invisible et nous n'avons aucune idée de la parade à adopter. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos armes.

Janet se leva et elle se mit à réfléchir tout haut.

-les antivirus classiques ne fonctionnent pas, c'est normal puisque ce ne sont pas des virus, il faudrait trouver une parade qui bombarderait les micro réplicateurs , des particules subatomiques , mais quoi ?

Comme tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre :

-Mais si , il faut une arme à projectile, quelque chose qui serait l'équivalent de nos armes conventionnelles.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira :

-Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Janet, mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord s'attaquer à la source, essayer de trouver comment la contamination est faite. Quel est le vecteur de la maladie, un animal , du genre moustique par exemple, ou de la nourriture contaminée, ou un poison dans l'air contenant le virus ?

-C'est un travail de titan. Il va falloir essayer de trouver un point commun entre toutes les personnes malades, enfin les dossiers de ceux que nous possédons.

-Je suggère de mettre tout le monde au travail, dit Janet. Le reste de mon équipe n'est pas au courant pour les réplicateurs, mais pour une meilleure efficacité, tout le monde doit savoir sur quoi il travaille. Je vais demander l'autorisation au général Hammond.

**Colorado Springs.**

La ville avait isolée. Toutes les routes barrée et gardées par des hommes en armes vêtu d'un simple masque sur le visage. Personne ne savait contre quoi on luttait. Un jour quelqu'un tombait malade, puis un autre, encore un autre. Ils mourraient tous dans d'atroces souffrances.

Les médecins, l'OMS se perdaient en conjonctures. Cette maladie évoluait et se répandait de façon anarchique. Souvent tous les membres d'une même famille mourraient , mais leurs voisins étaient parfois épargnés. Les hôpitaux étaient saturés, on manquait de médicaments, car la maladie sévissait dans d'autres villes des Etats Unis. On essayait au maximum d'isoler les malades car cette maladie était une fièvre hautement contagieuse.

Le docteur Gular avait passé toute la nuit à soigner les malades, cinq étaient morts cette nuit. Il se sentait mal, un mal de tête violent lui serrait les tempes et il avait peur d'avoir été contaminé. Le lendemain il resta chez lui, à guetter les symptômes, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Son nez se mit à couler.

Il poussa un ouf de soulagement , ce n'était pas la fièvre hémorragique, mais un simple rhume !

Le lendemain, reposé, il put retourner à l'hôpital. Deux semaines plus tard il put constater qu'aucun des soignants n'avait attrapé la maladie. Cela le réjouit mais le surprit un peu.

Janet, Kéra et Sam obtinrent la permission de sortir de l'isolement dans lequel était plongé la base depuis plusieurs semaines. Elles devaient se rendre sur les sites contaminés avec une équipe de virologues pour essayer de reconstituer l'histoire de la maladie. Le cas de chaque malade fut étudié, la localisation de la maladie, ce qu'il avait fait avant de tomber malade, ce qu'il avait mangé, ou bu. C'était une enquête très difficile, car les gens contaminés étaient morts, et les familles, s'il en restait ne pouvait pas toujours répondre à toutes ces questions. A Pékin L'eau fut analysée et on ne trouva rien d'anormal. Elles se rendirent dans les grandes villes les plus touchées, mêmes résultats négatifs. L'épidémie semblait venir de nulle part.

En Inde premier pays touché , la maladie semblait cependant marquer un net recul. Depuis deux jours il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux cas.

Elles terminèrent leur périple par le laboratoire d'isolation maximum d'Atlanta.

**Atlanta**

-Un petit virus bien chaud, mon colonel ? dit Janet en arrivant devant le laboratoire d'isolement maximum.

O' Neill blêmit :

-Je ne vous suis pas là dedans, il n'en est pas question !

-Pourtant , être enfermé dans un scaphandrier ne vous gêne pas d'habitude continua Janet ?

-C'est vrai, mais ce qui me gêne c'est un ennemi si petit qu'on ne le voit pas. Alors je vais rester là tranquillement à vous attendre. D'ailleurs il ne peut rien arriver, Kéra ne pourra pas s'échapper.

-Je doute fort qu'elle en ait envie dit Janet d'un ton désapprobateur. Vous avez encore des doutes sur elle Colonel ?

-Oh oui j'en ai ! On peut toujours retrouver la mémoire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif.

Kéra avait chaud dans sa combinaison isolante. On se déplaçait avec difficulté dans ce laboratoire. Pourtant elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait parfois des images curieuses dans sa tête qui venaient troubler sa sérénité habituelle. Elle faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars où elle voyait une vieille femme qui faisait des choses terrifiantes. Sam lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas. En raison de l'air qui soufflait en permanence dans la combinaison, il fallait parler fort pour se comprendre et ce n'était pas propice à la concentration qu'il lui fallait pour combattre ce virus.

Elle regardait les nombreux échantillons prélevés et regarda minutieusement les réplicateurs microscopiques. Elle se surprit à trouver ce travail admirable. –je n'aurais pas fait mieux pensa –t-elle.- Elle se reprit aussitôt –mais je suis folle de penser un truc comme ça, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Elle voulut essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son visage , mais elle ne put le faire en raison du casque. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas à l'air libre. Son malaise augmentait, et elle se mit à tituber.

Janet hurla :

-Sam, Kéra se sent mal il faut sortir tout de suite !

La décontamination à la sortie du laboratoire durait longtemps. Sous la douche au phénol Kéra était couchée, repliée sur elle même et Janet ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'on n'avait pas enlevé la combinaison.

Janet était très inquiète, Kéra était très agitée .Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Mais que vous arrive t-il demanda Janet en lui entourant les épaules de son bras ?

-Je fais tout le temps d'affreux cauchemars, et pas seulement la nuit. Je vois une vieille femme très méchante, je suis cette vieille femme qui ne me ressemble pas. Elle a tout le temps des pulsions meurtrières. Parfois je perds le sens de la réalité, je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. On dirait que je suis deux personnes . Je suis moi et je suis elle. C'est affreux. Et elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

Janet lui fit un calmant et essaya de la rassurer.

-Nous allons rentrer à la base et vous soigner, cela ne peut pas être aussi grave que vous le dites, ajouta t-elle sans grande conviction.

Sam, et elle se regardèrent très inquiète.

-Qu'allons nous faire Janet, elle retrouve la mémoire, c'est bien ça ?

-Je le crains, dit Janet sombrement.

**Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Si je vous ai réuni en urgence ce matin c'est pour vous parler de Kéra, dit le général Hammond. Il semblerait qu'elle retrouve des bribes de mémoires.

-Je le savais dit O'Neill en coupant le général. Excusez-moi mon général ajouta t-il rapidement en s'apercevant de son impolitesse.

-Docteur Frazier, continua le général Hammond sans se soucier de l'interruption du Colonel. Pouvez-vous nous faire un point complet sur l'état mental de Kéra. Est-elle dangereuse ?

-Non général, pas à ce point là. Cependant elle est très perturbée mais ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle retrouve des bribes de mémoire. Elle souffre d'une sorte de schizophrénie. Je crois que son amnésie est encore profonde, mais que sa double vie de Linéa d'abord puis de Kéra ensuite a profondément perturbé son état mental. Ces deux personnalités sont en totale contradiction, la première est un monstre, l'autre une personne généreuse.

Est-ce qui vous reste encore un peu de ce truc que vous lui avez déjà injecté ?

-du dargol ? je ne crois pas que ce soit approprié dit Janet.

-Mais nous ne devons pas prendre le moindre risque qu'elle redevienne Linéa, dit le général Hammond

-Excusez-moi , général, dit Daniel , mais je ne sais pas si on a le droit de lui injecter un tel produit à son insu. On doit d'abord lui demander son avis.

-le droit, le droit , je vous rappelle que si Linéa a fait tant de dégâts dans la galaxie, c'est en partie à cause de nous. Nous devons tout faire pour empêcher qu'une pareille chose se reproduise, rétorqua O'Neill. Il ajouta d'un ton sec : Daniel laissez tomber les droits de l'homme. C'est pas le moment !

-je suis de l'avis du colonel ! dit Hammond, n'est –il pas dangereux d'attendre ? Docteur Frazier, vous faites autorité dans ce domaine et je me conformerai à votre avis.

Janet réfléchit un moment avant de parler :

-Je crois qu'il nous faut attendre, pour deux raisons, la première nous n'avons pas encore vaincu les virus réplicateurs, et Kéra peut nous aider beaucoup, la deuxième : je pense que l'état de Kéra peut s'arranger sans avoir recours au dargol . Nous ne le ferons que si c'est absolument obligatoire.

Kéra resta quelques jours à l'infirmerie à se reposer. Sam et Daniel venaient souvent la voir. Elle semblait très inquiète des progrès de l'épidémie, et tout en se reposant elle continuait à réfléchir.

-Sam, l'autre jour, Janet a dit presque comme une boutade que les réplicateurs étaient tués plus facilement par des armes à projectiles, que par des armes de types goa'uld, produisant de l'énergie ? c'est bien ça , n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit, sauf que les réplicateurs ne sont détruits que par des armes à projectiles. Et ce qu'elle a ajouté c'est qu'il faudrait miniaturiser nos projectiles pour les utiliser sur les virus réplicateurs.

Vous avez une idée ?

-J'y réfléchis, je n'ai que ça à faire, réfléchir, dit Kéra amèrement. Vous n'avez pas en France des appareils pour détruire les tumeurs comme des bombes à particules ? des rayons ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-En effet, mais ce sont des particules atomiques, les virus- réplicateurs vont s'en nourrir au lieu d'être détruits !

-Peut-être pas, j'ai une idée.

-je continue de penser que si nous avions sous la main des réplicateurs , ajouta Kéra , nous pourrions faire des essais. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont sensibles à une certaine forme d' énergie atomique. Quelque chose de radioactif.

Sam frémit :

-Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de réplicateurs, mais nous pouvons tester votre idée en retournant à Atlanta et en injectant au virus de l'iode radioactif. Nous pourrions constater de visu les résultats.

A Atlanta les résultats furent concluants, la solution bien dosée fut trouvée et si elle ne détruisait pas totalement le virus elle l'empêchait de se reproduire. Quelques malades furent admis à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Springs et furent guéris en quelques jours.

Un protocole de soins fut établi et les hôpitaux des villes atteintes par la maladie reçurent ce qui fut appelé un vaccin. La maladie régressa très vite, en quelques semaines il restait encore quelques foyers isolés et tout rentra dans l'ordre dans les semaines suivantes.

Personne dans le monde ne sut d'où venait la maladie, on supposa qu'elle existait à l'état endémique dans un animal en Inde. Et ce virus reçut le nom de virus de Krishnagiri, nom de la ville où était apparu le premier cas en Inde du sud.

Kéra rentra chez elle, elle allait beaucoup mieux, ses cauchemars s'étaient estompés. Mais le général Hammond se promit d'envoyer une équipe de temps en temps sur Viyus, pour rentre à ses habitants une visite de courtoisie. Il faut bien entretenir l'amitié !

**Planète Néléna**

Elle entra dans une fureur noire. Ils arrivaient de la terre, les uns après les autres. Et quand ils se présentaient devant elle, son regard était si noir qu'ils se prosternaient à ses pieds implorant son pardon.

Elle marchait pour entretenir sa fureur, tout lui échappait, tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Au moment où elle pensait réussir, tout s'envolait. l'épidémie provoquée par ce génial petit robot virus commençait à faiblir.

Elle cherchait en vain, où elle avait pu faire une erreur. Dans sa tête elle refit de savants calculs, elle avait tout prévu sauf que ses merveilles ne se répliqueraient plus une fois sorties du corps humain. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore le virus après avoir tué son hôte , était incapable d' en contaminer un autre. Autrement dit elle avait fabriqué une maladie non contagieuse. Pourtant son idée était géniale, du moins elle le croyait, contaminer simultanément une centaine de points d'eau potable sur toute la planète devait suffire à amorcer la destruction de toute la population. Mais ces humains insolents avaient trouvé une parade ! Sa vengeance lui échappait. Elle revit les yeux chocolat de son ancien esclave et une bouffée de fureur la saisit. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir , là sous la main, et le tuer elle même à petit feu.

_Elle voulait être seule. Elle disparut derrière une tenture laissant derrière elle ses jaffas terrifiés de sa colère. Il ne faisait pas bon la braver, de lui désobéir ou de mal remplir une mission. De nombreux jaffas l'avaient payé de leur vie. Et personne ne souhaitait être la prochaine victime sur sa liste noire._

Le soleil se couchait sur Néléna. Les nuages s'effilochaient en longues draperies roses et rouges. Des ombres montèrent des vallons, et le froid envahit les ravines. Le ciel s'assombrit et la reine seule dans son palais, seule avec sa haine et son désespoir pleura des larmes de sang qui tombèrent comme des gouttes de plomb fondu sur son cœur desséché.

**3****ème**** partie**

LE BAISER DU SERPENT

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

-Que diriez-vous d'une semaine de vacances , SG1 ?

le général Hammond était tout sourire.

O'Neill releva la tête, son visage témoignait d'une intense stupéfaction :

-Mon général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, Jack, on ne peut mieux. Je vais en profiter pour prendre quelques jours que je me réjouis de passer avec mes petites filles !

-Je suis très inquiet mon général, vous ! Prendre du repos !

-Et oui, mes amis tout arrive ! Et sur ces mots le général quitta la pièce sur un « Au revoir et bonnes vacances SG1 »

Ils se regardèrent n'osant pas croire à leur bonne fortune, enfin pas tous. Sam poussa un soupir et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de ce temps libre qui lui tombait dessus si mal à propos. Daniel n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Une semaine c'était ou trop court ou trop long. Il aurait eu envie de retourner en Egypte faire quelques fouilles mais il n'aurait pas le temps.

Leurs réflexions à tout deux furent interrompues par O' Neill :

-Moi, je sais ce que je vais faire !

-C'est facile dit Daniel, vous allez dans votre chalet du Minnesota !

-Et bien peut –être pas, j'ai une autre idée. Vous ne devinez pas ? Je vous en ai parlé l'autre jour !

-O' Neill je donne mon nez au chien.

-Ma langue au chat Teal'c, on dit ma langue… il s'arrêta brusquement :

-C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez fait exprès ? Ajouta –il en voyant l'ombre d'un sourire effleurer les lèvres de Teal'c pendant une milliseconde.

Daniel gloussa et Sam ne peut se retenir de rire franchement.

-Alors vous allez où Jack ?

-Je vais pêcher.

-On le savait ! C'est pas nouveau !

-Oui ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est où ?

-Où ? Dites –le nous ?

-Je vais pêcher la truite dans les rapides du Colorado. Oui , ajouta –t-il d'un ton neutre, ça va me changer un peu.

-Vous venez avec moi Major ? Enchaîna t-il rapidement et d'un air détaché comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

Sam hésita :

-Heu, mon colonel, ce n'est pas vraiment du repos, mais un exploit sportif, ce n'est pas comme cela que je conçois les vacances.

-Sans doute préférez-vous votre petit réacteur chéri comme compagnon, ironisa –t-il ?

Sam rougit :

-Enfin ,non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans votre chalet, c'est plus …

-Plus quoi Carter ?

-Plus reposant peut –être, je ne sais pas, c'est …. Elle s'enferrait, et s'arrêta brusquement rouge comme une tomate.

O' Neill sourit et continua implacablement :

-Si j'ai bien compris, je vous propose de venir dans mon chalet, et vous dites oui tout de suite ? C'est bien ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et évita soigneusement le regard de son colonel.

- Hum ! Daniel toussa :

-Heu… et… Teal'c, vous faites quoi pendant vos vacances ?

Sam jeta à Daniel un regard de reconnaissance.

-Je vais sur Chulac, Daniel Jackson. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon fils.

Finalement, tous étaient contents de prendre quelques jours de repos. Il l'avaient bien mérité. La lutte contre les virus réplicateurs de Nirti avait été épuisante, et avait laissé des traces dans les organismes. Et puis les missions s'enchaînaient sans relâche, toutes plus difficiles et plus fatigantes les unes que les autres.

Sam se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son labo. Elle avait attendu que le colonel soit sorti de la base. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses remontrances habituelles et ses moqueries (gentilles mais moqueries quand même) sur son réacteur à naquada.

C'est vrai qu'elle adorait travailler sur ces engins extra terrestres. Ils lui apportaient une intense satisfaction intellectuelle qui valait tous les jours le repos obligatoire et traditionnel prôné par certains. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'ennuyait chez elle. Pour elle repos était synonyme d'inaction, et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Comme elle entrait dans son labo elle vit le colonel assis sur sa chaise, à son bureau et les deux pieds posés sur le bureau , les mains croisés sur le ventre, un air satisfait sur le visage.

-On dirait un gros matou, content d'avoir attrapé sa proie, se dit –elle un peu irrespectueusement. Et c'est l'impression qu' elle avait en ce moment. Le sentiment de s' être fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs.

-Alors Major ? On s'apprêtait à travailler, à cette chose que je vois là bas ? Dit-il en montrant le réacteur qui trônait sur le bureau voisin.

Sam poussa un très très gros soupir. Elle n'allait pas échapper aux remontrances, et il lui faudrait les écouter , très respectueusement sans interrompre une seule fois, son colonel déchaîné devant son entêtement à ne pas se reposer.

Elle courba l'échine mais se releva brusquement, les sirènes hurlaient dans toute la base.

-Sauvée par le gong major, mais nous reprendrons cette petite conversation plus tard…

Le colonel s'était levé d'un bond d'un mouvement très souple. Ils coururent et rejoignirent les hommes en armes dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Fermez l'iris hurla O'Neill.

L'iris se referma brusquement enfermant la leur bleue du vortex de l'autre côté de l'anneau.

-Que se passe t-il ? Le général Hammond arriva en courant, il était déjà en civil, prêt à partir.

-Nous avons un code d'identification Tokra mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris sergent.

Jacob se présenta en haut de la rampe et descendit lentement jusqu'à ses amis. Il n'avait pas son visage souriant habituel.

-Papa, que se passe t-il ? Sam était brusquement inquiète. Jacob l'embrassa :

-Je vais bien ma chérie. Ne te tracasse pas.

-Jacob, Hammond tendit la main a son vieil ami,

Celui ci le regarda un instant :

-En civil ?

-Oui nous partions en vacances.

-Il faut oublier vos vacances tout de suite. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Ne restons pas ici, dit Hammond. Et prenant son ami par le bras il l'entraîna hors de la salle d'embarquement.

-Alors Jacob ? Les nouvelles sont si mauvaises que ça ?

Jacob baissa la tête et la voix grave de Selmac surprit tout le monde.

-Selmac ? Ce doit être bien grave pour que vous interveniez, vous êtes plutôt du genre silencieux d'habitude.

-En effet. Vous savez général Hammond, que le rôle joué la Tokra dans la lutte contre les goa'ulds, est surtout un rôle d'infiltration. Nous pouvons nous faire passer facilement pour des goa'ulds, et aussi facilement infiltrer des humains.

- Des humains ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes cela ! S'étonna Hammond.

-En effet, mais là il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Nous avons en effet infiltré la zone 51 et le NID. A notre avis il s'y passe des choses pas très claires.

-Pourtant , le NID poursuit le même but que nous, nous procurer des défenses contre nos ennemis, même si nous n'approuvons pas ses méthodes.

-Il semble qu'il y ait parmi eux un traître qui fournit aux Goa'ulds des armes ou des technologies que vous avez pris à d'autres. En un mot, certains goa'ulds se fournissent sur terre.

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Hammond.

-Il me semblait que la zone 51 était hyper protégée ! Ajouta O' Neill.

-Et qu'est ce qui a été volé ?

-Pour le moment je ne le sais pas encore, mais un objet volumineux a été sorti de la base en pleine nuit.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? et c'est destiné à qui ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-A un puissant goa'uld, mais en difficulté en ce moment et qui vient d'essuyer un échec terrible provoqué par vous autres, conclut Jacob en faisant le tour de la table des yeux.

-Nirti ! Sam et O'Neill l'avaient dit d'une seule voix.

-On ne se débarrassera jamais de ce serpent ! ragea O' Neill.

-Faites bien attention à vous, vous l'avez mise deux fois en échec et sa haine est proportionnelle à ses défaites. Elle mijote quelque chose de terrible.

-Vous n'avez pas un petit espion Tokra dans son entourage, par hasard ?

-Si justement, ajouta Jacob avec un sourire entendu, un ami à moi se fait passer pour un de ses fidèle serviteur.

-Mais je croyais que ses serviteurs étaient tous des humains !

-Oui en général, mais il s'agit là d'un conseiller, quelqu'un de très proche d'elle à qui elle demande volontiers son avis. Si tenté qu'elle écoute les conseils ! Ces goa'ulds sont si orgueilleux qu'ils ne tiennent pas compte des remarques de leur entourage !

-Que pouvons-nous faire Jacob ? dit Hammond

-Pour le moment rien, je vous tiendrais au courant de tous les rapports que nous envoie notre homme infiltré.

-Et c'est tout ? Dit O'Neill déçu , on attend ?

-Surtout vous Colonel, vous savez qu'elle tient à se venger de vous personnellement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais vous avez intérêt à adopter un profil bas.

Jack semblait légèrement mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait devant lui son emprisonnement sur la planète Néléna.

O'Neill grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Sam lui jeta un regard aigu :

-Vous disiez mon Colonel ?

-Rien du tout Carter, rien du tout. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il faut aller la traquer dans son repaire, cette vilaine femme.

-Si une équipe part sur Néléna, Colonel, vous ne serez pas du voyage. Vous êtes trop précieux à mes yeux. Et voyant que Jack ouvrait la bouche :

-N'insistez pas Colonel, c'est un ordre.

Personne n'entendit le léger soupir de Sam, très soulagée par la décision de Hammond. Elle savait et tous le savait autour de cette table que si Jack était fait à nouveau prisonnier, il serait longuement torturé et tué sans aucune forme de pitié.

Planète Néléna

Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit. Elle n'était que rage et fureur. Ses jaffas et ses esclaves faisaient tout pour la contenter.

Tous les soirs elle prenait un nouvel amant , mais ils ne lui apportaient que déception.

Ses pièges mentaux fonctionnaient , elle avait tous les esclaves qu' elle désirait , mais aucun qui put lui faire oublier celui qui avait enflammé son cœur, et qui s'était si bien joué d'elle.

Elle revivait sans cesse les quelques instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand il avait failli l'aimer. Elle se repaissait de ses sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées , oh combien fugitive , qui lui avait laissé dans la bouche un goût de cendre. C'était comme une épine dans son cœur.

Elle avait cru un moment tenir sa vengeance contre ces humains arrogants et insolents. Elle avait eu l'idée de génie de créer un virus réplicateur qu'elle avait envoyé contaminer toute la planète . Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas encore, son plan n'avait pas marché. De nombreux esclaves et jaffas avaient payé de leur vie leur incapacité à réussir leur mission. Mais les meurtres ne l'avait pas assouvie. Elle était sortie affaiblie de cette défaite. Mais elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'être une petite reine, sur une petite planète, à gouverner un petit peuple ! C'était si misérable et si indigne d'elle. Et pourtant à bien y regarder , elle était une reine très peu puissante, avec une population peu nombreuse, sur une planète montagneuse au climat rigoureux.

Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec les grands maîtres depuis sa trahison à la conférence qui avait eu lieu sur la Tauri. Elle avait d'ailleurs intérêt à se cacher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa puissance. Et justement c'est après cette puissance qu'elle courait, elle avait failli réussir. Etre maîtresse de la Tauri ! Quel triomphe ! Tous les grands maîtres se seraient jetés à ses pieds pour l'avoir dans leur cercle restreints. Alors, elle leur aurait imposé ses conditions, elle aurait été reconnue pour la reine suprême. Son ambition ne connaissait aucune mesure, elle en avait conscience, mais elle trouvait que faire partie des grands maîtres lui revenait de droit. Elle était de loin la plus intelligente, elle était une grande scientifique, ses nombreuses expériences le prouvaient.

L'esclave humain se prosternait à ses pieds

-Ma reine, un étranger demande à être reçu.

Elle jeta sur l'homme prosterné un regard de mépris. Pourtant c' était un de ses plus fidèle serviteur. Il était âgé, et avait acquis une certaine forme de sagesse. Il la connaissait bien savait ce qui lui plaisait et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui jeta –telle

-Il a dit qu'il venait de la Tauri, oh ma reine.

Soudainement intéressée elle se leva , et dans un moment d'espoir fou

-Par lui je pourrais le retrouver peut-être ? dit –elle dans un murmure.

Puis à voix haute :

-Fais-le entrer.

Elle s'assit sur son trône fait d'or et de pierreries. Tout autour d'elle , ce n'était que luxe et richesse. Des soieries les plus fines, aux pièces de vaisselle en or, rien n'était trop beau pour satisfaire sa vanité.

L'homme était encore jeune, il était vêtu très simplement et selon l'usage il se prosterna devant la reine.

-As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

L'homme fit un signe et aussitôt un groupe de quatre personnes s'avancèrent portant un étrange objet. Ils le posèrent devant Nirti et s'éloignèrent aussitôt en marchant à reculons pour ne pas offenser la reine.

Elle se leva et tourna tout autour de l'objet. Elle souriait en caressant la structure de bois, elle passa sa main tout autour.

-As-tu l'appareil ?

-Oui, ma reine, et il sortit de sa poche un petit boîtier, qu'il lui tendit et dont elle s'empara avec avidité.

-Jaffa appela t-elle, paie-le selon ses mérites, dit –elle au jaffa en lui montrant l'humain. Il m'a très bien servie ajouta –t-elle d'un ton lourd.

L'humain sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et quelques secondes plus tard un cri retentit suivi de la chute d'un corps. Nirti, indifférente, fit transporter aussitôt l'objet dans son laboratoire, à l'abri des regards. Elle se promit de passer la nuit à l'étudier.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, sa vie et son cœur en dépendait. Cet appareil était porteur d'une grande promesse.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

O'Neill tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

-Jack, vous me donnez le tournis, vous pourriez pas vous arrêter un peu se plaignit Daniel.

-Comment pouvez-vous cautionner une telle chose ?

-Mais je ne cautionne rien du tout ! Je pense que le général Hammond a raison.

-Mais vous partez du principe que Nirti va gagner ! J'espère bien qu'on va la vaincre !

je vais retourner voir Hammond et lui dire…

-Mais patientez donc un peu Jack ! D'abord jusqu'à preuve du contraire personne ne va sur Néléna ! Alors du calme. Vous affronterez Hammond plus tard.

-Vous avez raison dit Jack en se calmant un peu.

-Vous avez dit que j'ai raison ? Vous allez bien ?

-Non je ne vais pas bien, je voudrais que cette vipère soit morte, la terre ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Daniel le regarda étonné :

-On dirait que vous avez un compte personnel à régler avec elle ?

O'Neill répondit un peu vite :

-Non pas du tout… et devant le regard insistant de Daniel :

-Enfin si… elle m'a fait prisonnier, et vous pouvez me croire, ce n'était rien d'agréable ! et puis après tout c'est une goa'uld, une ennemie ! Quoi !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, tout à fait d'accord avec vous, dit Daniel d'un ton neutre. Il lâcha prise car il voyait que le colonel était très en colère.

Naturellement tous les congés avaient été reportés. Une enquête fut menée conjointement entre le SGC et le NID pour déterminer ce qui avait été volé en zone 51, et découvrir le traître. Le NID ne joua pas le jeu et le SGC eut bien du mal à obtenir les résultats de l'enquête.

-Ils ne sont pas pressés d'admettre qu'ils ont une taupe dans leur service ironisa Daniel.

-Je crois que je vais taper du poing sur la table, dit le Général Hammond. Je voulais faire cela avec diplomatie mais il me semble que ce soit impossible. SG 1 vous allez vous rendre en zone 51 et mener vous même votre enquête. Un avion est prêt à décoller. Départ dans un quart d'heure.

Deux jours plus tard SG1 était de retour dans la salle de briefing.

-Général Hammond, nous avons appris, en fait assez rapidement ce qui avait été volé. Ils avaient mis beaucoup de bonne volonté pour nous le cacher ou masquer l'incompétence de leur service, je…

-Docteur Jackson, abrégez, je vous prie dit Hammond. Qu'est ce qui a été volé ?

-le miroir quantique, général.

-le miroir quantique ? mais pourquoi Nirti a t'elle besoin d'un tel appareil ? s'étonna Hammond.

-J'ai une idée , mon général, mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne dit Sam. Je pense qu'elle veut explorer des univers parallèles, peut –être pour trouver des technologies qui n'existent pas dans notre réalité. Ou tout simplement aller vivre dans un autre univers où elle serait plus puissante.

-Nirti veut nous quitter ? le colonel jubilait , je ne la retiens pas.

-Moi non plus Jack O'Neill ajouta Teal'c.

- Finalement ce serait peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça conclut Daniel, en jetant un regard à Jack. Mais celui-ci arborait un air impassible et il en fut pour ses frais.

-Ce serait une très mauvaise idée mon colonel, dit Sam, on ne peut pas vivre dans un autre univers que le sien. Les répercussions pourraient être terribles dans les deux univers.

-Si terribles que ça Major ? dit Jack

-Oui mon colonel . Cela pourrait se terminer par la destruction des deux univers.

-Mais pourquoi ? dit Jack sans réfléchir

-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous explique ? Dit Sam avec un petit sourire..

-Finalement… heu… non, je vous crois sur parole, major.

-Mon général, tenta Jack, il faudrait peut être retourner sur Néléna pour voir ce qui s'y trame ?

Hammond regarda le colonel en silence pendant quelques instants.

-Je ne suis pas très chaud à cette idée, mais vous êtes une équipe, et l'ensemble de votre groupe est meilleur quand vous êtes tous réunis. Et devant le sourire triomphateur de Jack :

-Mais faites très attention colonel, à ne pas vous faire prendre ! Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre Jack, ajouta t-il à voix basse.

-Promis, mon général, je ferai très attention.

Néléna

C'était vraiment un bien bel objet. Nirti avait renvoyé tous ses esclaves et elle ne se lassait pas de le faire fonctionner. Passée la première euphorie, elle s'organisa dans ses recherches.

Elle voulait trouver un univers où il aurait un Jack O'Neill disponible pour elle et où elle pourrait trouver un piège suffisamment puissant et élaboré pour détruire la Tauri.

Elle pensa que le mieux était de sonder les différentes possibilités, de s'y hasarder et de revenir aussitôt après.

Suite à plusieurs tentative infructueuse elle se maudit.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Utiliser le miroir ici , ne m'enverra que dans des mondes semblables à Néléna. Il me faudrait aller sur la Tauri, puisque c'est là que je veux explorer les différents univers. Mais sur la Tauri , il y a cette maudite porte et son iris infranchissable ! Tout cela mit Nirti de très mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain elle s'embarqua avec quelques esclaves et une poignée de jaffas et se rapprocha de la Terre.

Son miroir à portée de main elle essaya de le faire fonctionner alors qu'elle était en orbite lointaine, invisible des radars terriens. Elle n'obtint qu'une surface argentée, terne, rien ne se passa.

-Je suis encore trop loin ragea t-elle. Elle se décida à atterrir. Elle choisit en Inde, une région peu peuplée. Elle se fit discrète et prenant les lignes intérieures du pays, elle voyagea incognito, et comme touriste elle se mêla avec dégoût à la population. Quelques semaines après un long périple, elle s'installa à Colorado Springs.

Tous les jours elle disparaissait durant des heures, elle voyageait avec délices dans tous les univers qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle trouvait certains voyages bien ennuyeux. Des mondes étaient parfois très semblables, les gens aussi. Elle reconnaissait certains visages. Mais à aucun moment elle ne rencontra l'équipe de SG1, qui pourtant habitait cette ville. Elle rageait en pensant qu'ils étaient sûrement terrés dans leur base, ou voyageant bien loin d'elle sur d'autres mondes, poursuivant leur petite vie pendant qu'elle, la Déesse Nirti, la puissante reine se morfondait. Elle commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu qui ne la menait nulle part.

Elle fit une dernière tentative, et au delà du miroir elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

Base de Cheyenne, Terra

-Si je vous ai réuni tous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler d'une grave menace contre notre planète. La voix du général O'Neill était tendue.

-Vous savez tous que Nirti est en ce moment sur notre monde. Elle a été aperçue dans une maison isolée de la banlieue. Je ne sais pas comment elle est venue, mais elle l'a fait. Colonel , dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme assise à sa droite, je vous confie une nouvelle mission. Vous rendre sur la planète Nélina et voir ce qui se passe avec Nirti. On avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis longtemps et voilà qu'elle refait son apparition.

-Entendu mon général. Nous partirons dans un quart d'heure.

-Exécution, ajouta –t-il avec un sourire, pour atténuer le ton un peu sec de son ordre.

Le général O'Neill commandait la base de Cheyenne, depuis maintenant 2 ans. Il avait succédé de façon naturelle au général Hammond, qui avait pris une retraite définitive dans son Texas natal.

Samantha Carter était passée Colonel et c'était elle qui dirigeait l'équipe SG1 composée de Daniel Jackson , Jennifer Hailey, et Tea'lc. Venait s'ajouter de temps en temps un ou deux membres de la base, pour renforcer l'équipe.. C'était une équipe redoutable qui avait vaincu de nombreux goa'ulds, Hathor, Apophis, Herru'ur. Ils pensaient avoir vaincu Nirti après l'essai de destruction de Terra par les virus réplicateurs. Mais voilà qu'elle faisait une apparition inattendue. Il n'y avait rien à en attendre de bon.

Samantha Carter passa par son laboratoire pour prendre son équipement et elle croisa Daniel qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du Général O' Neill.

-Que faites-vous Daniel, nous partons tout de suite et vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ?

-J'ai l'impression que Jack ne nous a pas tout dit.

-C'est son droit, vous savez. Il n'aimerait pas que vous discutiez ses ordres.

-je ne discute rien du tout, mais je voudrais en savoir un peu plus, c'est tout.

-Eh bien il faudra vous contenter de ce qu'on a ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours les hésitations de Daniel, ni ses états d'âme. Pour elle un goa'uld était un ennemi qu'on devait combattre à tout prix.

Daniel hésita un instant devant le bureau du général. Il frappa au moment où O' Neill ouvrait la porte.

-Daniel ? Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt ?

-Excusez-moi Jack, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit.

-En effet, je n'ai pas tout dit, mais je n'y suis pas obligé. Vous avez en main les éléments indispensables à votre mission. Le reste n'est que spéculation. Le ton du général était sec. Daniel se sentit un peu frustré mais eut le bon goût de ne pas insister.

Dans l'anneau de lumière l'équipe SG disparut.

Planète Nélina, univers parallèle.

Le calme régnait sur les cimes enneigées de la planète. L'anneau n'était pas gardé, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger. Ils avancèrent d'environ un kilomètre et arrivèrent à un palais déserté, et mis à sac. Il ne restait plus rien de la splendeur passée.

Ils trouvèrent quelques habitants qui leur appris que depuis la mort de Nirti la planète était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été, un monde calme, et peu peuplé, où les habitants vivaient de la culture de quelques lopins de terre, et de l'élevage d'une chèvre ou d'une vache pour les plus riches d'entre eux.

-C'est étrange dit Jennifer, elle est morte où pas ? Il me semble que suite à l'invasion ratée de Terra par les virus elle était décédée dans ce stupide et malencontreux accident de navette ajouta –t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Samantha était perplexe :

-D'après le général elle serait vivante, puisqu'elle a été repérée. Bon, inutile de rester ici, il n'y a plus rien ajouta t-elle, nous rentrons.

Salle de Briefing base de Cheyenne, Terra

-Nous avons fait chou blanc, mon général, dit Samantha en conclusion.

-Maintenant il me reste à vous expliquer ce que m'ont dit nos espions Tok'ra, expliqua le général O' Neill. Vous aviez raison Daniel, mais je voulais simplement m'assurer de la mort de Nirti avant de poursuivre cette enquête.

-Vous utilisez des espions Tok'ra, général ? pour le compte de Terra, c'est nouveau ! Daniel était surpris !

-En effet nous avons un peu changé nos vues politiques et le Pentagone souhaite une meilleure collaboration entre les Terriens et les Tok'ra. Un partage à part égale de nos informations, pas comme dans le passé, où il fallait courir après les renseignements, où on était très amis, mais dans une mesure assez limitée. Le grand conseil des Tok'ra étant du même avis que notre gouvernement un système d'échange a été mis au point et nous avançons beaucoup plus vite ainsi.

-Mon général, est ce que mon père va bien ? dit Samantha d'un ton de reproche, il me semble que vous le voyiez beaucoup plus que moi !

-Rassurez vous Colonel, il est en parfaite santé, et a toujours une pensée pour vous à chaque voyage. il est vrai que je suis amené à le rencontrer souvent mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Revenons à la situation présente. Il semble que Nirti ait été vue à plusieurs reprises dans Colorado Springs. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle semble s'y dissimuler. Elle n'est accompagnée que de quelques hommes qui veulent se faire discrets, mais nos espions ont découvert qu'ils portaient des armes goa'ulds, bien cachées c'est vrai, mais qu'ils ont reconnues formellement.

Votre mission sera la suivante : Vous vous rendrez en civil dans Colorado Springs et vous enquêterez. Quelles sont les personnes qui l'ont vue, où habite t-elle ? qui vit avec elle ? Dans quels endroits l'a -ton aperçue ? Je veux tout savoir sur elle.

Colorado Springs, Terra.

Les rues étaient calmes. Jennifer et le sergent Palmer se promenaient en se tenant la main comme deux amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas connus de Nirti, et cela leur facilitait la tâche. Au bout de deux jours ils trouvèrent une personne qui leur fit cet étonnant récit.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher j'ai vu une lueur curieuse dans la maison d'en face qui est inhabitée depuis plusieurs mois. On aurait dit des torches, disposées dans plusieurs pièces. J'ai vu des ombres passer devant les fenêtres. Ce manège a duré une partie de la nuit. Un moment j'ai même failli appeler les pompiers, j'ai cru qu'il y avait le feu.

De retour à la base, le général décida de rendre une petite visite à cette demeure étrange. Il y envoya Daniel et Samantha. Il avait du mal à ne pas partir lui même. Il regrettait parfois le temps où il n' était que colonel. Diriger le SGC était exaltant, mais cela manquait parfois furieusement d'action.

La maison était vide. Comme si personne n'y avait jamais pénétré. La porte était coincée et n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps.

-C'est étrange. Par où sont-ils passé ? Même les fenêtres sont condamnées. Ou bien notre témoin a rêvé, ou il s'est passé d'étranges choses ici. Ils fouillèrent la maison de la cave au grenier. Dans un chambre du premier étage, ils trouvèrent des restes de nourriture.

-Quelqu'un a séjourné ici récemment dit Daniel. Regardez Samantha, je dirais pas plus de quelques heures.

-Il faut rentrer faire notre rapport au général immédiatement, dit la jeune femme.

Ils s'installèrent chez la voisine d'en face, qui fut ravie de les recevoir, c'était une personne seule et d'un certain âge, qui fut un peu déçue quand on lui fit signer un papier l'obligeant à ne révéler sous aucun prétexte tout ce qu'elle verrait.

-La sécurité de l'état est en jeu ajouta le colonel Carter.

La longue attente commença. Trois nuits plus tard ils virent les lumières aux fenêtres.

-Il ne sont pas très discrets, dit Daniel s'ils veulent passer inaperçus c'est, raté !

Après avoir filmé avec une caméra infrarouge. Ils repartirent à la base.

Devant l'ordinateur Samantha affinait les images. On voyait nettement une femme jeune et belle, vêtue de noir, elle parlait à un groupe d'hommes, pas plus de six. Elle marchait tout en parlant et passait de temps en temps devant les fenêtres, où son ombre masquait un instant la lueur des torches. On ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Le son n'était pas très bon et il faudrait, un long travail de décryptage pour suivre la conversation.

Comme elle tournait son visage vers la vitre, tous la reconnurent immédiatement : c'était Nirti.

-Colonel Carter ? Comment expliquez vous cela ? Vous m'aviez assurée de l'avoir tuée ? A moins que ce soit son fantôme ? Ironisa le général.

-Son fantôme sûrement pas mon général, mais son double, oui. Affirma Samantha.

-Un clone ? s'étonna le général.

-Je pense plutôt à une réalité alternative, mon général. Nirti est arrivée dans la maison sans anneau de transport, il n'y avait pas vaisseau au dessus de nous. Pas de téléportation de type Asguard, non plus. Elle a du venir d'une autre réalité.

-Comment, par un tour de magie ? ironisa O'Neill.

-Vous n'êtes pas très loin mon général, je pense à un miroir quantique comme celui que nous avons trouvé il y a deux ans.

-Il ne faut pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Vous camperez dans la maison d'en face. Pour que vous ayez les mains libres, nous allons la réquisitionner. La propriétaire se verra offrir un petit voyage au frais du gouvernement. Je veux tout voir et tout entendre.

-Bien mon général, nous partons immédiatement dit Samantha.

Maison de Nirti, Terra

Elle riait devant les efforts déployés par le SGC pour la coincer.

Ils s'imaginent sans doute que je vais sortir et me promener dans la rue. Quelle naïveté ! pensa t-elle.

Elle activa à son poignet un appareil qui la fit disparaître.

Planète Néléna, notre réalité.

Ils avaient pris leur précaution pour déjouer le piège mental de Nirti. Leur arrivée sur la planète passa inaperçue.

-C'est étrange dit O' Neill, il n'y a pas de jaffas. Personnes non plus autour. Allons voir plus loin.

A l'approche du palais de Nirti c'était le calme. Il y avait quelques esclaves qui entretenaient le palais de la reine pendant son absence. Tout paraissait en ordre.

On leur dit que la déesse était en voyage. Mais on ne leur précisa pas où. O' Neill et Teal'c surent se faire un peu plus persuasif et on voulut bien leur dire que Nirti était partie sur la terre. Précisément à Colorado Springs.

-Colorado Springs ! Sam et Daniel avaient parlé en même temps.

-Nous rentrons immédiatement dit Jack.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Terre.

-Mais pourquoi Colorado Springs ? Hammond se tourna vers Jack.

-Pourquoi me le demander mon général, je ne sais pas. Hammond le regarda intensément quelques secondes :

-Venez immédiatement dans mon bureau colonel.

-Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est vraiment passé sur Néléna quand vous avez été fait prisonnier.

-Mon général, c'est assez délicat. Heu…

-Jack il faut m'en dire plus, je dois savoir.

-Et bien … heu… Jack était embarrassé, mon général…

-J'attends.

-C'est une histoire qui s'est passé entre Nirti et moi, et dont je ne suis pas très fier.

-Vous avez… avec Nirti ?

-En fait non, j'ai refusé, mais j'ai été tenté un moment et c'est ça que je n'arrive pas à me pardonner. Quand j'y pense !…

Hammond hocha la tête :

-je comprends maintenant, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes enfui, elle veut se venger de vous.

-Hélas, oui … mais mon général, je voudrais que cela ne sorte pas de ce bureau. Il ne faudrait pas que Daniel l'apprenne, ou le major…

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi colonel.

-Merci mon général.

De retour dans la salle Hammond prit immédiatement la parole. Je vais faire fouiller la ville et ses environs. Nirti ne doit pas passer inaperçue, nous la trouverons. Je vous conseille à tous d'être prudents. Elle vous connaît et elle vous hait.

Salle d'embarquement, Terre.

Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

Les alarmes mugirent dans toute la base.

-C'est un signal Tok'ra

-Ouvrez l'iris dit Hammond

Jacob souriant se présenta en haut de la rampe et descendit lentement vers ses amis.

-Papa ! Les yeux brillants, Sam se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Vous avez du nouveau Jacob ? Hammond était impatient.

-Oui, il semble que Nirti soit venue pour deux raisons sur la terre et dans une autre réalité, mais nous ne savons pas laquelle tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé le miroir.

-La première raison, elle veut se venger de Jack, à qui elle en veut personnellement et elle veut détruire la terre, mais ça je ne vous l'apprends pas. par contre ce qu'elle recherche c'est un appareil qui permet de passer à travers la matière comme avaient les Tollans. Naturellement le but final étant de traverser l'iris et de détruire la terre. Elle n'en a pas trouvé sur Tollana qui a été détruite par les goa'ulds. On suppose qu'elle recherche une nouvelle Tollana dans un monde parallèle.

-Et elle a des chances de réussir ? s'inquiéta Hammond.

-Je suis sûre qu'il existe une autre Tollana. Sam ?

-En effet, il existe d'infinies combinaisons et d'infinies possibilités. C'est tout à fait possible qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche.

-Il n'y qu'une seule solution la trouver et passer le miroir quantique dit Jack, avec votre permission mon général.

-Vous avez mon feu vert SG1, mais faites bien attention.

Colorado Springs, Terre

Les services secrets firent un travail remarquable en un temps très court, moins de 24 heures après le briefing, Nirti fut localisée. Sa maison fut fouillée de fond en comble et on découvrit dans une pièce vide un très beau miroir, sur pied, au bois ouvragé.

Le colonel pénétra le premier dans la maison.

Toute l'équipe se trouvait devant le miroir. Ils se regardèrent surpris.

-C'est nous que l'on voit ? Dit Daniel. On est pas vraiment pareils.

-Non ce n'est pas nous, je n'y suis pas dit O'Neill. De l'autre côté du miroir, on leur faisait signe de passer. Il y avait Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson et Jennifer Hailey. Ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment surpris, c'est comme s'ils étaient attendus.

Sur un geste d' O Neill ils franchirent le passage.

Sur Terra ils furent accueillis chaleureusement.

-On vous attendait dit Samantha Carter.

-Apparemment vous avez abouti aux mêmes conclusions que nous, ajouta O'Neill. Mais n'est ce pas dangereux de se trouver avec des personnes d'une autre réalité. Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Carter ?

-Oui mon colonel, c'est dangereux pour nous qui ne sommes pas dans notre univers, mais ce n'est pas immédiat. Si vous vous souvenez le docteur Carter n'a ressenti des troubles qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Cela nous laisse le temps de résoudre notre problème.

-Nirti ! bien sûr ne l'oublions, pas dit Samantha Carter. Venez nous vous invitons dans notre base, vous pourrez rencontrer le général O'Neill.

-Le général O'Neill ? dit O'Neill avec un air satisfait sur le visage . Je suis général dans cette réalité ! et vous Carter vous êtes :

-Je suis colonel et je dirige SG1

-Oh je vois, ajouta O'Neill en jetant un regard à sa « Carter », cela ne va pas nous simplifier la communication, ça !

Base de Cheyenne, Terra

Le colonel O'Neill était en réalité assez mal à l'aise , mais tout de même curieux de voir comment était ce général O' Neill. Lui ressemblait –il beaucoup ? A vrai dire il ne se voyait pas vraiment commander le SGC et rester la plupart du temps à la base et dans des bureaux. Il ne souhaitait pas que cela lui arrivât un jour.

La base ressemblait beaucoup à leur base. Il y avait quelques petites différences, mais c'était infime. Ils se seraient cru chez eux.

A la table de réunion, il y avait le général O' Neill qui présidait, et les autres membres des deux équipes.

Le général ouvrit la réunion.

-Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Nirti est venue sur Terra et elle a trouvé un appareil qui lui permet de traverser la matière.

-Elle l'a trouvée ? Jack n'était pas content , vous auriez pu nous le dire.

-c'est ce que je suis en train de faire non ? les deux O'Neill se regardaient d'un air furieux. Les deux Carter ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un petit coup d'œil, qui en disait long.

-Euh, vous permettez, général ? Dit Daniel Jackson de la Terre, on aimerait en savoir un peu plus, est-ce que cet appareil est fonctionnel ?

-Nos espions Tok'ra nous ont confirmé que oui.

-Vous travaillez avec des espions Tok'ra maintenant, Daniel s'étonnait.

Le général poussa un soupir :

-les deux Daniel se ressemblent, ils posent les mêmes questions !

-Oui, nous avons des espions Tok'ra, et je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

-Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, pensa Jack offusqué.

-Colonel, reprit le général en se tournant vers Samantha Carter : est-ce que cet appareil est fiable ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, mais à première vue je pense que oui. Et si on ajoute l'appareil d'invisibilité que possède Nirti, elle peut se glisser parmi nous sans même qu'on s'en rende compte.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi ? Vos espions Tok'ra ne vous ont pas susurré la solution dans l'oreille ? glissa Jack perfidement.

L'alarme retentit à ce moment là empêchant le général de répondre vertement au colonel. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacé.

-Ouverture non programmé de la porte, mon général.

-Fermez l'iris. Avons-nous des équipes sur le point de rentrer sergent ?

-Il y a SG3 et SG16, mais ils ne doivent pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures, mon général.

La porte restait ouverte, aucun signal ne passait. L'attente était longue, sachant les armes que Nirti possédait, chacun s'attendait à recevoir un coup en traître. Au bout de quelques minutes le vortex se referma.

-Fouillez toute la base, utilisez les ihn'tar, nous devons trouver où ils se cachent.

Elle se terrait dans les entrailles de la base avec une poignée d'hommes. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la place, elle pourrait envahir ce nouveau monde, si semblable à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'accorda un moment de repos et de réflexion. Elle était accompagnée de quelques hommes triés sur le volet, trois jaffas et deux goa'ulds. Comme elle, ils avaient l'appareil d'invisibilité et pouvaient circuler à leur gré dans toute la base. Ils attendaient simplement que les recherches cessent, car ils redoutaient les ihn'tar, seules armes capable de percer l'invisibilité.

Elle avait encore échoué en partie dans sa vengeance car elle s'était aperçue que les appareils qui permettaient de franchir la matière ne fonctionnait pas si on les sortait de leur univers. Il y avait un déphasage. Heureusement que l'invisibilité fonctionnait parfaitement.

Tant pis, elle renoncerait à la terre, mais elle aurait Terra. Elle s'était d'abord assurée que la Nirti de Terra était morte. Aucun risque d'entropie. Bientôt toute la planète lui appartiendra. Elle avait assez d'intelligence pour pouvoir changer ses plans quand il le fallait. Elle n'était pas bornée comme de nombreux goa'ulds qui s'en tenaient à une seule tactique. Elle savait s'adapter. C'est pour cela qu'elle était encore en vie et sa fureur et sa haine était encore plus forte. Elle savait l'alimenter. le seul fait de penser à O'Neill ravivait toute son ardeur au combat.

Elle attendit longtemps et à une heure creuse de la nuit quand la surveillance se relâche, elle décida d'agir.

Suivie de deux jaffas elle pénétra dans le secteur d'habitation de la base. Tout à l' heure en traversant l'iris elle avait bien remarqué les deux O'Neill. Elle avait eu le temps de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de la hiérarchie. Celui qu'elle voulait c'était le colonel Jack O' Neill de la Terre, qui comme un idiot était venu se jeter tout droit dans son piège.

Sans bruit, elle assomma le gardien et elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il dormait. Elle tira une fiole de sa manche et laissa tomber une goutte sur ses lèvres. Il se réveilla aussitôt mais ne put faire un mouvement. Il était totalement paralysé. Elle prit son temps, s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, elle lui prit la main, le regarda tandis qu'il fermait les yeux .

-Regarde-moi, colonel ! Que dis-tu de cela ? tu es à ma merci, je t'emmène avec moi. Grâce à l'invisibilité je peux partir sans même qu'on s'aperçoive que j'étais venue.

-Jaffas, emmenez-le.

Les deux jaffas le portèrent , ils traversèrent la base dans le plus grand silence. Et le temps que tout le monde soit réveillé par les sirènes au moment de l'ouverture de la porte. Nirti et son prisonnier étaient déjà loin.

-Il faut repartir tout de suite dans notre monde dit Sam.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Daniel. Vous pensez qu'elle ne va pas rester ici ?

-je commence à ressentir des étourdissements répondit Sam, je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule ?

-Moi aussi dit Daniel et vous Teal'c ?

-Pour le moment je me sens bien, mais je pense que le major Carter a raison. Nirti ne voudra pas prendre le risque de perdre trop tôt le colonel.

-Nous allons vous reconduire immédiatement au miroir quantique.

Quand ils arrivèrent la maison était vide. La casquette du colonel traînait négligemment sur le sol, comme pour laisser un indice de son passage.

-Nous ne savons pas si le monde qui est de l'autre côté est le nôtre, dit Daniel. Comment faire pour le savoir ?

-Rassurez-vous Daniel, il y avait deux appareils pour faire fonctionner ce miroir. Nirti ne le savait pas. Celui-ci va nous permettre de retrouver notre route, ajouta t-elle en sortant de sa poche un petit boîtier.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, Terre

-Voilà, mon général, conclut Sam, nous ne savons pas où se trouve le colonel. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quitté Colorado Springs, elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Et dans la maison où se trouve le miroir ?

-Il n'y avait rien, nous avons tout fouillé de fond en comble.

-Cependant, ajouta Sam, je propose que nous y retournions pour fouiller à nouveau la maison. Nirti a pu se servir de l'invisibilité pour dissimuler le colonel à nos yeux.

-Vous avez ma permission SG1.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Lieu inconnu

Il préférait garder les yeux fermés. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre serait fort désagréable. Il s'y attendait, et s'y préparait.

Sa position était très inconfortable, attaché à la muraille, sans la possibilité de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il perdit la notion du temps. Il faisait toujours noir. Cela faisait sans doute partie du plan, pour lui enlever de sa force.

Elle s'approcha et lui versa une goutte de son terrible poison sur les lèvres. Il sentit aussitôt la douleur traverser ses membres et s'effondra dans ses liens.

Il se réveilla allongé sur un lit de repos dans une somptueuse demeure. Nirti était devant lui. Elle jouissait de le voir ainsi étendu, sans bouger.

-Alors colonel , tu vas bien après ce petit séjour forcé dans ma cave ? prêt pour les réjouissances ?

-tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

-Alors prépare-toi, d'abord tu m'appartiendras, je posséderai ce corps que je désire. Ensuite je te tuerai lentement. Tu auras le temps de te souvenir de toutes les insolences que tu as dites. Je te ferais regretter toutes mes défaites. Chaque parole, chaque geste de ta part seront payés au centuple.

-Tais-toi, qu'on en finisse ! J'en ai marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes menaces !

Nirti se mit en colère ses yeux se mirent à briller. Tu ne te tairas que dans la mort, mon colonel O'Neill, tu es enfin à ma merci. Tu apprécies mon petit poison à sa juste valeur, j'espère ? Tu peux entendre, sentir, parler mais tu ne peux pas bouger. C'est subtil n'est ce pas ?

Elle faisait durer l'attente, il était pris dans ses filets, il ne lui échapperait pas.

-Tu peux avoir mon corps, faire ce que tu veux avec lui, mais tu n'auras pas mon âme.

Tout en parlant elle caressait sa poitrine nue de ses longs doigts. , Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent, intenses, et curieusement ce fut elle qui baissa les yeux. Il se permit un léger sourire. Elle se pencha et sa bouche se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Le baiser du serpent pensa t-il dans un dernier moment de lucidité. Après, l'enfer se déchaîna sur lui.

Alors, il fit appel à tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant son dur entraînement militaire. Il se remémora ce que Teal'c lui avait enseigné au sujet du kel'no'rim. Il respira profondément.

Il se réfugia tout au fond de lui même, là où elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Lorsque SG1 le trouva il vivait encore. Ils avaient du faire de nombreux mondes parallèles avant de le trouver. Nirti ne s'était pas méfiée, elle ne savait pas qu'ils possédaient un deuxième boîtier de commande. Elle avait filé dans un monde qu'elle connaissait, où elle avait aussi une maison. En aucun cas elle n'avait douté de sa victoire. Et c'est ce qui l'avait perdue.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

-Et maintenant où est Nirti ? demanda Daniel

-Sans doute dans un univers miroir. Lequel ? on ne le saura sans doute jamais dit Sam. Nirti s'est piégée toute seule en franchissant la ligne. Elle ne pourra jamais revenir. Puisque le miroir quantique a été détruit.

-Sauf si elle en vole un dans la zone 51 de la réalité où elle se trouve.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur , Docteur Jackson.

-Colonel O'Neill , vos conclusions ? dit le général Hammond. Vous avez eu de la chance, dans votre rapport vous dites qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous torturer comme elle en avait l'intention.

-En effet, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, mes amis. Je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez. Son rapport était incomplet, il savait que le général le savait, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait tourner la page.

Et ces vacances ? Mon général dit-il gaiement, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

4ème partie

MESENTENTE CORDIALEP3X425

-Daniel, vous avez bientôt fini ?

O'Neill s'impatientait faisant les cents pas devant le temple.

Daniel ne l'entendait pas, il arpentait l'immense salle et passant d'un mur à l'autre et s'émerveillait de tant de symboles.

-Toute l'histoire d'un peuple, là sous mes yeux, c'est absolument fabuleux !

-Ce doit être antérieur aux goa'ulds dit Teal'c.

-En effet, je pense plusieurs milliers d'années avant l'apparition des premiers Goa'ulds.

-Daniel, vous en avez pour combien de temps, s'énerva O' Neill ?

-Quoi ?

-Combien de temps ? Insista Jack

-Des semaines, des mois peut –être …

-Nous n'avons pas tout ce temps là Daniel ! Je vous laisse une heure.

-Une heure ! Vous n'y pensez pas Jack, je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

-Et si vous preniez des photos comme d'habitude. Vous étudierez ensuite toutes ces belles choses à la base, ironisa-t-il, et là vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez.

Il ajouta :

-Où est le major ?

-Elle est partie par là dit Daniel, en montrant négligemment le fond de la salle.

-Bon Daniel ,je vais être généreux avec vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je vous accorde deux heures. Mais faites-vous aider de Teal'c et du major, ça ira beaucoup plus vite. Moi pendant ce temps je vais voir si on n'aperçoit pas dehors quelques serpents.

Les trois amis prirent de nombreuses photos et remballaient leur matériel comme O'Neill revenait les chercher.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Alors partons.

Brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler, et quelques pierres tombèrent de la voûte.

-Vite ! Sortons hurla Sam.

Au moment où ils franchirent la porte du temple, un rayon venu de nulle part les aveugla et ils tombèrent sans connaissance sur le sol.

Quand ils se réveillèrent la nuit était complètement tombée et la visibilité, extrêmement réduite .

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour.

Au bout d'une demie heure de marche la porte n'était toujours pas en vue.

-C'est curieux dit Daniel, nous avons mis combien de temps à l'aller ?

-Vingt minutes, pas plus dit Sam.

-Le chemin me paraît plus long et différent ajouta Teal'c.

-On ne s'est pourtant pas trompé de chemin, c'est sans doute dû au tremblement de terre de tout à l'heure. Il faut faire très attention où on met les pieds, on n'y voit pas grand chose.

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent en vue du shapaï. Il leur parut gigantesque.

-Carter ? s'interrogeait le colonel.

-Une illusion d'optique mon colonel, le rayon a du faire quelques dégâts à l'extérieur du temple.

-Un petit piège créé par un de nos amis ?

-Sans doute mon colonel, mais heureusement pour nous, il n'y a aucun jaffas !

-Et ça ne vous trouble pas Jack o'Neill qu'il n'y ait aucun jaffas pour défendre cette planète.

-Et bien si, figurez-vous je me posais justement la question ! Dit le colonel, avec un petit sourire.

-Où est le DHD ? S'inquiéta Daniel, je ne le vois pas.

-Oh regardez la haut ! dit Sam.

-Le sol s'est effondré tout autour remarqua Daniel, nous allons avoir du mal à l'atteindre.

-Major Carter, montez sur mes épaules dit Teal'c, ça devrait suffire.

Mais c'était encore trop juste et ils durent faire une pyramide et Sam péniblement entra les coordonnées de la terre.

-Mon colonel, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, c'est …

-Pas maintenant Carter, la coupa O' Neill, vite le code ! Il nous reste une minute !

Ce n'est qu'en franchissant l'anneau et en pénétrant dans la base qu'ils comprirent ce qui était arrivé.

Palais de Kali

La table était somptueusement dressée. Les esclaves versaient le vin dans des aiguières incrustées de pierres précieuses. Des couverts aux manches d'ivoire étaient disposés de chaque côté des assiettes, et au centre de la table des dizaines de candélabres éclaboussaient de lumière l'or de la vaisselle.

Elles se regardaient, goûtant la nourriture du bout des lèvres. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis l'arrivée de Bastet et de Nirti dans le palais de Kali.

A la demande de Nirti elles avaient convenu de se rencontrer pour mettre en commun leurs forces contre la Tauri.

Conquérir le premier monde était le rêve de tous les puissants goa'ulds.. Toutes les trois au fond de leur cœur, elles caressaient ce rêve. Mais la Terre qui paraissait si faible, n'était pourtant pas sans défense. Une poignée d'hommes et de femmes courageux défiait sans cesse les puissants goa'ulds. Plusieurs y avaient laissé leur vie et non des moindres : Ra, Apophis, Hathor, et d'autres encore. Nirti elle-même venait de connaître de sanglants déboires et même si elle avait assouvi une partie de sa haine sur le colonel O'Neill, celui-ci avait pu s'échapper grâce à l'intelligence infernale de cette femme, Samantha Carter. Nirti sentait la colère monter en elle, une colère constructive qui allait faire d'elle cette femme ingénieuse et glaciale qu'elle devenait au moment de l'action. Kali et Bastet la regardaient pensivement, se demandant le pourquoi de cette rencontre. Pourquoi Nirti souhaitait-elle une alliance ?

Elles n'avaient jamais été en conflit avec la Tauri, cependant, mais elles sentaient que si le SGC était détruit, la tâche serait beaucoup plus facile.

Sur un signe de Kali, les esclaves s'éloignèrent laissant seules les trois femmes.

-Je les ai eu dit Kali d'une voix neutre.

Sans avoir besoin de nommer personnes elles comprirent tout de suite.

-Ils sont morts ? Dit Nirti, avec comme un regret dans la voix.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de les tuer, je les ai simplement mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Morts, c'eut été mieux dit froidement Bastet.

-Non, j'ai fait mieux que ça dit Kali. Je les tiens à ma merci. Ils reviendront ici et ce sera la fin pour eux. Ou bien , je peux me servir d'eux, et obtenir tous les secrets de la Tauri !

-Mais avant poursuivit-elle , je veux savoir le pourquoi de cette demande d'alliance, ajouta t-elle d'un ton plus ferme, en se tournant vers Nirti.

Nirti eut un fin sourire.

-A trois nous serons plus fortes que séparées.

-C'est vrai, mais qu'obtiendrons-nous en échange ? Demanda Bastet.

Nirti attendit un instant pour ménager ses effets :

-J'ai le moyen de passer à travers la matière. Leur iris n'est plus un obstacle pour moi, et devant le regard flamboyant des deux autres, elle ajouta mielleusement :

-Vous voyez , je m'empresse de partager avec vous cette technologie !

-Il fonctionne cet appareil s'informa Kali ?

-Très bien.

-Alors fait nous voir ! tout de suite !

Nirti eut un regard méprisant :

-Vous pensez bien que je ne l'ai pas apporté avec moi !

-Tu mens, ragea Bastet. Si ton dispositif fonctionnait tu t'en serais servi pour toi-même. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à nous le proposer.

-Oh si ! J'ai une raison dit Nirti avec passion, je veux retrouver la place qui me revient parmi les grands maîtres, et assouvir une vengeance personnelle, ça vous pouvez le comprendre ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu y étais avec les grands maîtres il n'y a pas si longtemps, continua Bastet, il me semble, si tu n'avais pas essayé de tuer Chronos, tu n'en serais pas là !

Les deux femmes s'étaient levées, leurs yeux fulminaient.

Kali intervint pour les séparer.

-Ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'on arrivera à trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Je ne fais aucune confiance à cette sholva ! Cracha Bastet.

-Moi non plus ! Eructa Nirti.

Kali s'avança vers Nirti, avec un calme glacial.

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui, Nirti, retourne chercher le dispositif et nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Nirti inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment et se retira laissant un parfum d'ambre et de musc dans son sillage.

Kali et Bastet se rassirent à la table du banquet.

-Tu y crois, toi à son dispositif ? La voix de Bastet était chargée de doutes.

-Je ne vois pas où elle l'aurait obtenu. Je sais que les Tollans en avait, mais Tanit a eu le bon goût de se débarrasser de ces parasites, cracha-t-elle dégoûtée en prononçant ce mot. Des faibles qui n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

-Tanit est mort ! Dit Bastet d'un ton uni.

-Mort ! Kali sursauta, qui l'a tué ?

-Teal'c le Sholva !

Un lourd silence s'appesantit, les deux femmes se regardèrent inquiètes.

-Nous avons à faire à des ennemis redoutables, ajouta Bastet avec comme une nuance de respect dans la voix.

-Plus maintenant, crois-moi, plus maintenant ! Souffla Kali, et d'un geste de la main, elle écarta sur la table un objet imaginaire.

-Et si on laissait tomber Nirti, elle ne nous sera d'aucune aide, ses récentes défaites lui ont brouillé l'entendement. Sa haine l'aveugle.

-Sa haine ? Tu veux dire son attirance pour l'un d'entre eux !

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour un de ces … je ne trouve même pas le mot !

-Il y a quelque temps elle a réussi à s'emparer du colonel O'Neill. Elle lui a fait passer un sale quart d'heure, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit il aura du mal à s'en remettre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

-Je te laisse imaginer, elle a utilisé un poison paralysant et après elle s'est bien amusée paraît-il.

-Mais il s'en est quand même sorti dit Bastet d'un ton dépité !

-Oui, mais pas cette fois ricana kali. Il ne s'en sortira pas vivant, lui et ses complices.

Planète Tok'ra

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites Garchau ?

-Vous avez été absent un moment de notre planète, Selmac. Pendant ce temps il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. J'en parlerais au grand conseil qui doit se réunir tout à l'heure, mais je peux vous dire déjà que la terre court un grand danger.

-Mes amis l'heure est grave, Nous avons appris que plusieurs Goa'ulds parmi les plus puissants sont sur le point de conclure secrètement une alliance.

La voix grave de Garchau de Beloki roula sous les voûtes de la grotte dans laquelle se déroulait le grand conseil.

-Il s'agit de Kali, Bastet, et de Nirti, continua t-elle.

Nirti n'est plus à présenter, plusieurs d'entre vous la connaissent et la Terre a eu l'occasion de la combattre avec succès à plusieurs reprises.

Par contre nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Bastet et Kali. Ces déesses jusqu'à présent ont ignoré la Terre et la Tok'ra, occupés sans doute à régler des conflits internes à leur planète ou à se faire une place à la table des grands maîtres. Elles ont participé récemment à la conférence des grands maîtres, cette conférence où Daniel Jackson a assisté en tant qu'esclave humain. Mais Selmac, vous y étiez aussi, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne faisais que conduire le vaisseau. Il m'était impossible de m'y rendre puisque Daniel Jackson devaient détruire les grands maîtres avec un poison mortel pour les symbiotes.

-Ce que je peux dire c'est que Nirti voudrait retrouver sa place parmi les grands maîtres. Elle ne pense qu' à cela depuis qu'elle a été évincée. On sait aussi qu'elle va essayer de monnayer un dispositif qui permet de traverser la matière. Mais nous avons appris que ce dispositif volé dans un monde parallèle est inefficace dans notre réalité. Mais bien entendu, Nirti s'est empressée de le cacher à ses futures amies. Notre espion Nisvan est entré depuis peu au service de Kali. Sa mission est d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les projets de Kali, et de l'informer de la trahison de Nirti. Voilà tout ce que je sais pour le moment de cette menace ajouta Garchau.

-Je vais me rendre sur terre pour parler à Hammond de la menace qui pèse sur notre planète conclut Jacob Carter en se levant.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Ils émergèrent lentement de la flaque bleutée.

La stupeur se lisait sur les visages.

-Mon colonel, c'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer avant qu'on ne passe la porte, rien a changé, c'est nous..

-Je vois, Carter, je vois, répondit O' Neill d'un ton énervé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'après vous ?

-Le rayon, mon colonel, le rayon

Ils avaient échangé ces répliques rapidement, du bout des lèvres, tout en descendant très lentement la rampe d'accès.

Le cerveau de Carter tournait à dix mille tours minutes, Daniel jetait des regards effarés autour de lui. Teal'c se redressait de tout sa hauteur.

-Mes amis, que s'est-il passé ? le général Hammond était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne put rien dire d'autre ?

Il s'écoula une seconde qui dura un siècle, puis Hammond se reprit :

-A l'infirmerie, tout de suite, examen complet. Interdiction de sortir.

Infirmerie du SGC

-Mais vous êtes …Janet non plus ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-Très petits, oui le sait, on s'en est aperçu. O' Neill était en rogne. Et cela s'accentua quand il essaya de monter sur la table d'examen et qu'il n'y arrivât pas.

-C'est pas vrai, je fais comment moi ?

-Attendez, on va vous aider. Il nous faut juste un temps d'adaptation.

Le phénomène était étonnant, ils avaient rapetissé d'un coup et tout ce qu'ils portaient sur eux aussi, leurs vêtements, leurs armes, leurs matériels. Avant de passer l'examen proprement dit Hammond avait rejoint l'infirmerie et écouta le récit de Sam. Elle parlait d'un ton neutre, expliquant le tremblement de terre, le rayon dans le temple, la nuit noire qui les avait beaucoup gênés. Et surtout le fait qu'ils n'avaient réalisé ce qui leur étaient arrivés qu'en entrant dans la base.

Janet commença son examen.

Elle leur fit des prises de sang, leur fit passer, scanner, radios, IRM. Elle ne trouva rien d'anormal sauf qu'ils avaient rapetissé. Ils avaient environ la taille d'un enfant de un an.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant râla O 'Neill. j'aurais préféré cent fois être mort.

-On va trouver une solution, c'est peut être dans les documents que vous avez ramené suggéra Hammond. Son visage était impassible, mais il souffrait de les voir si faibles et désemparés. C'était vraiment une arme redoutable que possédait cette kali.

Un gros problème se posait à eux désormais, rien n'était à leur taille. Monter sur une chaise était impossible, prendre un objet sur une table, une tâche insurmontable. Arpenter les couloirs de la base pour se rendre d'un point à un autre leur prenait trop de temps. Les ordinateurs étaient devenus trop grands, le labo de Sam gigantesque et même dangereux.

O'Neill ne décolérait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire, le sport était impossible, tout était hors norme.

Seul Teal'c pouvait méditer en état de Kel'no'rim, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Une salle fut mise à leur disposition et adaptée dans la mesure du possible à leur taille. On leur apporta des tables et des chaises d'enfant. Des ordinateurs portables furent posés à même le sol. La pièce fut garnie de coussins.

Daniel se mit rapidement au travail sur les photos. Il les étala sur les murs de la pièce. Carter et Teal'c aidèrent Daniel dans sa tâche de traduction. Les gros dictionnaires furent disposés sur le sol. Ils se fatiguait vite à tourner les pages, mais il n'avaient pas le choix. A la fin du premier jour ils n'avaient traduit que deux symboles, vie et mort, et il en restait des centaines !

Daniel soupira

-On n'y arrivera jamais ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que la solution se trouve là.

-Est-ce qu'on sait si cette planète a été colonisée par des Goa'ulds, demanda Sam.

-C'est possible répondit Teal'c mais on n'a pas vu de Jaffas. Mais un goa'uld a pu la coloniser il y a des centaines d'années, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace .

Carter évitait de penser à leur situation actuelle, elle aidait de son mieux Daniel et essayait de lui remonter le moral. Le soir ils s'écroulaient, vaincus par la fatigue et la difficulté à surmonter les tâches quotidiennes qui leur paraissaient si naturelles avant, telles que marcher, courir, manger, prendre un objet, utiliser un appareil.

Une semaine passa sans aucun résultat autre qu'un grand découragement.

-Mon général nous ne trouvons rien du tout. Carter soupira, de l'angoisse dans le regard. Jamais ils n'avaient été confronté à une telle situation. Kali savait très bien ce qu' elle faisait en les réduisant à la taille d'un enfant faible et sans défense.

Ils étaient assis sur la table devant le général. Daniel tenait une feuille de papier où il avait retranscrit les quelques mots qu'ils avaient réussi à traduire. Ils avaient pu comprendre que ce peuple très ancien parlait de sa vie quotidienne, de la chasse, de la vie, de la mort, et d'un minerais qu'il avait traduit par naquadum, également le mot explosion.

-Du naquada sans doute dit le général intéressé.

-Probablement un dérivé, mais quelque chose de très puissant, peut-être une bombe qui aurait détruit une partie de la planète.

-Cela ne nous mène nulle part, ajouta Daniel.

-Sauf que lorsqu'il y a du naquada, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble il y a du goa'uld la dessous, Daniel Jackson intervint Teal'c.

-Et sur le rayon, vous avez trouvé ? demandé le général Hammond.

C'est alors qu'O'Neill qui n'avait rien dit de toute la réunion, intervint :

-Il faut retourner sur la planète, je demande la permission …

Il s'arrêta devant le regard de pitié de Hammond. Il rougit violemment de honte et de désespoir, il serra les poings et reprit d'une voix rendue rauque par la pression intérieure :

-Une équipe doit se rendre immédiatement sur P3X425, mon général.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Colonel, mais une autre équipe courra les mêmes dangers que vous, et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Il faut attendre que le docteur Jackson ait trouvé quelque chose de plus concret dans ses traductions.

-Mais Général, les symboles sont antérieurs à la venue des Goa'ulds. Ils ne m'apprendront rien de plus.

-Et si le rayon n'était pas goa'uld dit Sam, on sait que les Goa'ulds prennent des technologies aux autres peuples et qu'ils n'ont rien inventé. On devrait poursuivre la traduction, de toute façon, on n'a que ça à faire ajouta t-elle avec un soupir.

-Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à descendre de cette table, je retourne travailler.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hammond se tenait au pied de la rampe d'embarquement, prêt à accueillir le représentant de la Tok'ra.

Jacob descendit et tendit les mains vers son ami

-Georges, quel plaisir de te revoir, mon ami. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce fut en d'autres circonstances, mais ajouta t-il en regardant Hammond , tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

-Pas vraiment, viens dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquille.

-Sam ? il s'agit de Sam n'est-ce pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-En effet, mais aux autres aussi.

Ils sont blessés, morts, s'étrangla Jacob.

-Non rassure-toi, rien de tout cela, mais il leur est arrivé une chose étrange, tu les verras tout à l'heure.

-Il sont ici ? Je veux voir Sam tout de suite.

Le général Hammond n'hésita qu'un instant.

-D'accord, mais prépare-toi à un choc.

-Ils ont été rapetissé, dit-il après un instant de silence.

-Quoi ! Je veux les voir tout de suite, Georges, immédiatement ajouta t-il d'un ton sec.

-Viens avec moi.

Jacob resta stupéfait sur le seuil de la pièce. Ils s'affairaient au milieu de livres, de photos, de papiers, d'ordinateurs posés à même le sol. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

De toute la force de ses petites jambes, Sam courut et vient se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-Papa, je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à sortir de ce pétrin !

Hammond eut un peu plus de mal à se plier, mais il réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur.

-Mes amis nous allons faire notre briefing ici, ce sera plus facile pour vous.

Pour Jacob, il fit le récit de ces derniers évènements, récit ponctué de quelques remarques des uns ou des autres.

Il écouta cet étrange récit sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Après un instant de silence il prit la parole.

-Mes amis, vous avez fait une incursion sur une planète interdite. Les coordonnées ne devaient pas se trouver sur le cartouche d'Abydos, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet répondit Sam, nous avons eu ces coordonnées grâces aux extrapolations réalisées à partir de la connaissance des anciens qu'avait reçu le colonel, ajouta–t-elle en se tournant vers son supérieur.

O'Neill hocha la tête :

-C'est possible major, tout cela est très flou dans mon esprit.

-C'est une planète, qui appartient à un goa'uld ? s'étonna Daniel, nous n'en avons trouvé aucune trace.

-C'est la planète de Kali. Mais elle ne l'occupe que depuis peu de temps, je dirai une centaine d'années.

-Alors la traduction que nous faisons ne nous sert à rien, dit Daniel d'une voix déçue.

Jacob s'approcha des photos qui recouvraient les murs.

-Les symboles sont très antérieurs à la venue des goa'ulds.

-Je le savais dit O'Neill, il faut mettre tout ce fatras à la poubelle !

-Mais Jack, s'insurgea Daniel, c'est la preuve qu'un peuple intelligent a vécu il y a des millénaires, c'est passionnant ! Du point de vue de l'archéologie c'est extraordinaire !

-Daniel, on s'en fout de l'archéologie ! Je veux retrouver ma taille c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

-Moi aussi je veux retrouver ma taille, mais ce 'est pas une raison pour rester un esprit borné qui ne s'intéresse à rien !

-Moi un esprit borné ! répétez-moi ça voulez –vous !

-Cela suffit Messieurs, coupa Hammond, et se tournant vers le général Carter

-Jacob, est-ce que les Tok'ra ont une solution pour remédier à … il chercha ses mots et ne les trouvant pas il montra SG1 la main.

-Je ne sais pas Georges. Mais nous avons un espion dans la suite de Kali. Il nous a appris des choses intéressantes.

-Tout d'abord Kali a truffé sa planète de pièges comme Nirti sur Néléna.

-Tiens donc dit Daniel en regardant Jack, qui s'obstinait à regarder par terre.

-Ce qui vous a rapetissé, poursuivit Jacob, est un rayon disposé dans le temple. Malheureusement je n'ai pas l'antidote, seul Kali le possède s'il y en a un, dit-il en évitant de regarder du côté de sa fille.

Un silence lourd succéda à ces mots.

Jacob ajouta

-Je dois vous avertir que Kali s'est alliée à Bastet et Nirti pour attaquer la terre.

-Une alliance ! s'écria Hammond. Quelles sont nos chances de leur résister ?

-A mon avis elles sont assez bonnes. Nirti a proposé une alliance sur un mensonge. Elle a proposé un appareil pour traverser la matière qu'elle a trouvé dans un monde parallèle, mais nous savons tous, et elle aussi que ce dispositif ne fonctionne pas dans notre réalité. Kali et Bastet sont plus dangereuses. Elles ont profité d'un banquet donné en leur honneur pour piéger Sobek. La rumeur dit que sa tête orne toujours le palais de Bastet à Loubatis. Kali est aussi cruelle que rusée, à mon avis elles ont un peu le même profil toutes les trois, et il leur sera impossible de s'entendre. Je pense que cette alliance, si elle réalise, ne durera pas. Ces dames vont bientôt se bouffer le nez entre elles.

-Notre iris reste donc infranchissable dit Hammond.

-Pour le moment, oui, Georges. Notre seule crainte est que Kali ou Bastet trouve le moyen de faire fonctionner ce dispositif. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Elle n'ont pas le don des sciences de Nirti, et elles n'auront pas la patience de chercher. Il ne faudrait pas que nous subissions une attaque, tant que vous n'êtes pas opérationnels mes amis.

-Mais nous sommes opérationnels, mon général !

-Notre petite taille nous permettrait de passer inaperçus, ajouta Daniel, je suis d'accord avec jack

-Oh vraiment Daniel ! vous êtes d'accord avec moi, quel événement !

-Colonel ! s'il vous plait dit Hammond.

-En plus, poursuivit Daniel sans tenir compte de l'interruption de O'Neill, je suis convaincu qu'il faut retourner dans le temple. Nous avons tellement de choses à explorer, et puis la solution doit se trouver là bas.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Hammond. Celui-ci hocha la tête

-Non c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais général ?

-N'insistez pas Teal'c, si vous rencontrez des jaffas comment ferez-vous ?

-Nous avons nos armes, elles ont rétréci avec nous.

-Et quand vous n'aurez plus de munitions, vous ne pourrez pas utiliser les munitions standards. Les armes traditionnelles seront trop lourdes pour vous !

-On aura nos Zats dit Sam

-Justement un coup de zat pourrait vous tuer !

-Le zat ne tue pas les enfants, général Carter, observa Teal'c

-Non, mais vous êtes plus petits que des enfants, donc très vulnérables. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

Sam réfléchit :

-On pourrait y aller avec une autre équipe mon général, elle serait nos jambes et notre système de défense. S'ils restent à l'extérieur du temple, ils ne risquent rien. On pourrait continuer nos recherches. Je vous en prie, mon général.

Le général se rendit à leurs arguments.

-C'est d'accord , SG 13 et SG 16 vous accompagneront.

P3X425

Ils les portaient sur leur épaules pour aller plus vite. Un quart d'heure après avoir franchi le shapaï ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple.

Le jour venait de se lever et les premiers rayons du soleil jetaient de l'or sur les pierres blondes de l'édifice.

Tous les quatre, ils entrèrent. Ils tenaient à deux mains un lourd zat. Ils savaient que ce serait dur pour eux de s'en servir, mais ils étaient prêts, leur muscles tendus dans l'attente de l'effort. Tous leur sens en éveil, ils marchaient à pas menus vers le fond de la première salle. Le silence répondait à leur pas. Une odeur de renfermé les prit à la gorge comme ils atteignait l'entrée de la deuxième salle. Elle était éclairée par une excavation naturelle par laquelle venaient mourir les rayons du soleil levant. Dans cette salle les murs étaient couverts d'inscriptions et de symboles dans la même langue qu'ils avaient déjà tenté vainement de déchiffrer.

-Je vous attendais dit une voix venue du fond de la salle. C'était une voix grave d'une femme encore jeune. Elle était très brune, la peau presque noire et richement vêtue, d'une somptueuse robe de brocart et elle portait sur les épaules et les cheveux un voile de dentelle arachnéenne. Ses nombreux bracelets tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

La salle s'illumina brusquement de mille flambeaux et Kali put regarder en souriant ses ennemis lilliputiens.

Près d'elle se tenait la trop célèbre Nirti qui eut un sourire méprisant en voyant le colonel. La troisième femme était la non moins terrible Bastet que SG1 venait de découvrir grâce au récit de Jacob Carter.

-Que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous combattre dans l'état où vous êtes n'est pas intéressant !

-Alors il faut nous redonner notre taille ! dit insolemment O'Neill.

Kali fit un geste

-Jaffa kri !

Un homme s'avança et mit un genou en terre :

-Ma reine, c'est fait.

-Bien, très bien. Vous êtes seuls maintenant, vos compagnons viennent de mourir de la main de mes jaffas !

Ils frémirent en entendant ces mots. Le chagrin et la colère faisaient leur chemin en eux, ils avaient des amis parmi les soldats que kali venait d'éliminer. Ils se turent ravalant leur désespoir car dans l'état où ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient aucune chance devant ces trois femmes cruelles qui n'auraient de cesse de les tourmenter et de les faire périr dans les pires tourments.

Nirti s'approcha de kali :

-Redonne sa taille à celui-là, et donne-le-moi ! Elle montra Jack du doigt.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Qu'ai à y gagner ?

-Notre accord était clair, le dispositif contre le colonel O'Neill.

-C'est d'accord dit Kali. Tu apportes le dispositif et je te donne O'Neill.

-Le voici dit Nirti, sur sa main un petit objet brillait faiblement.

-Essaie–le. Je veux le voir fonctionner.

-C'est d'accord,

Nirti le mit à son poignet et s'enfonça dans le pilier sur les yeux ébahis de SG1, elle reparut de l'autre côté, l'opération n'avait pas duré deux secondes.

-Elle a réussi, nous sommes perdus, pensèrent-ils.

-Pour te dédommager je te donne aussi la femelle. Mais je garde les deux autres. Le shol'va est très intéressant pour moi, je vais pouvoir le reprogrammer, et il sera mon esclave personnel. Quant à celui-là dit elle en regardant Daniel, sa tête fera un bel ornement pour les grilles de mon palais.

Bastet rit :

-Tiens tu fais comme moi, tu aimes les trophées !

-A toi maintenant, dit Nirti, tiens ta promesse. Mais tu n'auras l'objet que quand je serais sûre de pouvoir quitter ta planète.

-C'est d'accord nous ferons l'échange au shapaï.

C'est ce qui fut fait.

Devant le vortex grand ouvert Kali leva le bras, dans sa main un éclat lumineux jaillit et ils tombèrent évanouis sur le sol.

Ils retrouvèrent instantanément leur taille normale.

Des jaffas ligotèrent Sam et jack et les emportèrent vers la planète Néléna.

Daniel et Teal'c se retrouvèrent dans les geôles de Kali, enchaînés à un mur suintant et incertains du sort qui les attendait.

Planète Néléna

Dans une prison semblable Sam et Jack attendaient aussi. Ils n'étaient pas enchaînés, mais ils avaient très froid. Néléna est une planète montagneuse, le palais de Nirti était situé à plus de trois mille mètres d'altitude et les nuits étaient glaciales.

Sam claquait des dents. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes mais ce n'était pas prévu pour les grands froids.

-Venez près de moi Major, on doit garder notre chaleur. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution

Sam, gênée, s'allongea près de Jack. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Mon colonel, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Posez toujours Carter, je ne sais pas si je répondrais.

-Pourquoi Nirti tenait tellement à vous ?

-C'est justement le genre de question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre.

Sans se rendre compte du malaise Jack , Sam insista :

-Elle a renoncé à reprendre une place parmi les grands maîtres, uniquement pour vous reprendre ! c'est étonnant !

Le cœur de Jack battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait mal. Il étouffait et l'angoisse l'envahissait sans qu'il puisse lutter ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et là se retrouver à l'endroit de son supplice était insupportable.

Il serra Sam un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait du. Elle le sentit et le regarda, dans la pénombre elle voyait à peine son visage, mais suffisamment pour reconnaître le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle lui connaissait quand il était mal à l'aise.

-Dormez, major murmura t-il.

Ils s'assoupirent.

Un hurlement réveilla Sam, elle avait le bras engourdi. Dans ses bras jack tremblait et murmurait des mots sans suite. Ils était couvert de sueur malgré le froid.

-Mon colonel réveillez vous , elle le secouait doucement.

Il sortit de sa torpeur d'un coup et se retrouva assis, le regard hébété.

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar mon colonel !

Jack soupira et se recoucha lourdement.

-Oubliez ça major, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la captivité laisse des traces. C'est ça qui revient, qui remonte à la surface. Il parlait vite comme pour combler un vide et l'empêcher de se poser des questions. Sam s'en aperçut.

-Il y a autre chose mon colonel. Et je suis sûre que ça un rapport avec Nirti. Que vous a te-elle fait.

-Elle m'a torturé.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas de blessures quand on vous a trouvé.

-Major ! Vous savez très bien qu'un goa'uld peut torturer sans laisser de trace, leur arme de poing est terriblement douloureuse, vous le savez comme moi.

-Mais ça ne suffit pas à donner des cauchemars, et vous le savez.

-je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Mais..

-Bon, je n'aurai pas la paix tant que je ne vous aurai pas dit quelque chose. Et bien sachez que Nirti possède un poison paralysant. Une goutte sur les lèvres et vous ne pouvez plus bouger bras et jambes. Par contre vous pouvez sentir très bien la douleur. Voilà, ça vous va comme ça ! j'étais à sa merci et elle en a profité !

-Elle vous a …

Sam rougit :

-Eh ben oui ! voilà ,vous êtes contente !

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux de Sam,

-Oh Jack, c'est terrible.

-Vous avez dit quoi là ?

-J'ai dit que c'était terrible

-Non juste avant ?

-Oui, j'ai dit « Jack », excusez-moi mon colonel, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Jack essayait de détourner la conversation. Sans rien dire, il en avait trop dit. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Ce serait insupportable pour lui qu'elle sache, qu'elle puisse imaginer une seconde, pas elle non, surtout pas elle. Ces souvenirs-la, il faut les enfouir au plus profond de soi, et tenter de les oublier, et surtout ne jamais les évoquer. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il avait tout subi, mais ça jamais personne ne devrait le savoir. Dans son rapport il avait passé ces faits sous silence, se contenant d'évoquer de vagues tortures.

Sam sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Oh mon Dieu pensa t-elle.

-Elle vous a torturé longtemps, profitant de votre immobilité lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, légère, comme si elle énonçait un fait banal.

Elle sentit son soulagement au léger soupir qu'il poussa.

-Oui, très longtemps dit il dans un souffle.

Et il la reprit dans ses bras car elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Vous avez froid major ?

Oui mentit-elle, oui mon colonel, je suis gelée.

Planète de Kali

-Shol'va ! Shol'va je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Kali jeta à terre le dispositif de Nirti. Kel'mar'to keem !

Bastet s'approcha souriant légèrement et lui dit du bout des lèvres

-Tu t'es fait rouler ma belle ! Pas si finie que ça la Nirti. Il faut se méfier de cette p… !

-Nous devrions peut-être reparler de notre alliance ? Si tu veux te battre contre Nirti, tu auras besoin de moi, ajouta Bastet perfidement.

-Mais comment a t elle pu nous abuser à ce point ?

-Oh elle a du recourir à l'illusion. Nous aurions du essayer l'appareil devant elle, on aurait vu que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas nous le donner tout de suite elle avait trop peur d'être découverte.

En revenant vers le palais les deux femmes entourées de leurs nombreux jaffas devisaient tout en marchant, elles mirent au point un plan d'attaque visant à détruire Nirti, le SGC et la Tau'ri toute entière. Puis Bastet décida de retourner sur sa planète, afin de rassembler ses troupes.

**Planète Néléna.**

Sam et Jack s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils furent réveillés. Une longue journée s'écoula, ils ne virent personne. On ne leur porta ni à manger ni à boire. Une autre nuit glaciale arrivait et ils s'apprêtait à aller dormir quand un bruit sourd les tint en alerte.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés.

-C'était quoi ça dit Jack ?

Un autre bruit plus fort et plus près les assourdit.

Le colonel se mit à secouer les barreaux de la porte, ils étaient bien scellés et ne bougèrent pas.

-On dirait des explosions dit Sam.

-Je crois que la planète est bombardée. Il faut vite sortir d'ici !

-On a tout essayé mon colonel !

-Je ne veux pas mourir dans ce trou à rat, et je ne veux pas que y mourriez non plus major.

Au même instant une ombre passa et les verrous furent tirés. Jack se précipita à l'extérieur mais ne vit personne.

-Qui nous a ouvert ? nous avons un allié dans la place ? Dit Sam

-Aucune importance major, il faut vite rejoindre la porte des étoiles !

-Mais mon colonel on ne peut pas aller sur terre, nous n'avons pas le code de l'iris.

-Nous repartons pour P3X425, il faut délivrer Teal'c et Daniel. Vous vous souvenez du code, major ?

-Oui ça va aller.

-Alors courons.

Ils passèrent entre les bombardements. Des vaisseaux de combat emplissaient le ciel. Ils durent se cacher, ramper, finalement ils atteignirent le terrain à découvert devant le shapaï et Sam composa le code.

Planète de Kali

Aussitôt franchi le shapaï ils furent accueillis par de nombreux jaffas qui les attachèrent et les jetèrent aux pieds de la déesse.

-Voilà donc notre fameux colonel O'neill et son fidèle major. Je vois que vous êtes inséparables. Vous avez encore réussi à vous échapper ? Et bien vous partagerez le même sort.

-Plongez-les un moment dans la glacière, ordonna t-elle à ses gardes.

Les gardes leur arrachèrent une partie de leurs vêtements et les conduisirent sous le palais dans une petite pièce très froide qui servait jadis pour conserver les aliments. La pièce était vide. Kali la réservait maintenant à ses prisonniers de choix.

O'Neill essaya d'ironiser :

-Et bien nous passons d'une glacière à l'autre, il ne fait guère plus froid que dans la geôle de Néléna, n'est-ce pas major ?

-Oui mon colonel, dit-elle en claquant des dents, mais nous avons moins de vêtements.

Elle ne portait que ses dessous, et lui était torse nu. Ils évitaient de se regarder, gênés.

Le jour passa et vers le soir un esclave vint leur porter leur repas. C'était une assiette d'une infâme soupe, mais rien que l'odeur les faisait défaillir, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours.

O' Neill se leva et demanda au gardien :

-Sais-tu s'il y a d'autres prisonniers, un humain et un jaffa ?

L'homme murmura :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux prisonniers.

-Tu peux hocher la tête, sans parler.

-Est-ce que Daniel Jackson et Teal'c sont là ?

Sur un hochement de tête l'homme disparut et referma la porte.

Ils avaient tellement faim qu'il se jetèrent sur le brouet clair qui leur servait de repas. Mais c'était bien loin de les rassasier.

La porte s'ouvrit le lendemain et un jaffa les poussa dans un long couloir. Ils gravirent plusieurs escaliers et furent jetés sans ménagement aux pieds de la reine.

Là ils ne furent guère surpris de retrouver Teal'c et Daniel dans la position qu'eux, c'est à dire à genoux, le front penché devant les pieds de Kali.

-Ca va jack, vous avez échappé à Nirti ? Ca devient une habitude chez vous ! Ironisa Daniel

-Je m'en passerais bien, répondit le colonel d'un ton cinglant.

-Silence ! Ecoutez-moi Tau'ri. J'ai entendu parler de vous et je sais que vous êtes assez forts pour des humains ,j'ai un marché à vous proposer, unissons nos forces pour combattre Nirti, et vous serez libres.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient assis sur leurs talons, les yeux levés vers Kali. Elle leur apparut vraiment redoutable toute noire et debout sur les marches de son trône où elle les dominait de toute sa majesté.

-Toi colonel, tu n'as pas envie de te venger après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, elle m'a tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, c'était délectable, savoureux !

Jack serra les dents pour ne pas sauter sur Kali et lui arracher son masque d'ironie.

Sam devint toute blanche.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, il parlait entre les dents à voix basse.

-Vous n'avez pas tout dit dans votre rapport, auriez-vous oublié quelques détails croustillants ?

O'Neill gronda :

-Bouclez-la Daniel, je vais vous tuer !

Un coup de lance dans le côté le fit vaciller et il tomba, en grimaçant de douleur.

Kali marchait de long en large, s'impatientant :

-Alors ma proposition Tau'ri ?

-Et si nous refusons ? Dit Sam.

-Alors vous mourrez, dit-elle avec un certain étonnement dans le regard. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refuseriez, nous avons la même ennemie.

-Non, c'est non ! Dit jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous préférons mourir que de nous unir à un vilain serpent, dit O'Neill sachant très bien que son insolence lui vaudrait un mauvais coup. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Peut-être que tes amis n'ont pas la même opinion que toi colonel ? Garde, occupe-toi de la femelle dit-elle en montrant Sam. Un bâton de douleur jaillit des mains de l'homme. Sam hurla de souffrance :

L'homme prit une lance des mains du jaffa le plus proche de lui, et attendit regardant Kali et guettant un signal.

-Alors que dis-tu de ça colonel ? Tu veux que je la tue ? C'est facile, un signe de moi et elle meurt. Sa vie est entre tes mains. Alors que choisis-tu ?

-Bon c'est d'accord, je reste. Mais à une condition, tu les relâches, et tu les renvoies tous les trois par la porte des étoiles, et je te dirais tout et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui

Kali l'observait sans répondre, elle essayait de jauger l'homme. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les terriens, mais elle pensait qu'ils devaient être comme les autres, lâches et faibles. Il la fixait de son regard calme. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens mais ne put rien y lire.

-C'est d' accord céda t-elle.

-Je veux les accompagner moi-même et les voir partir.

-Tu veux, tu exiges ! Mais tu es quoi pour ça ? Je peux te tuer du revers de la main tu sais !

Il se tenait immobile, debout devant elle, il la dominait de sa haute taille et malgré elle, elle subit son ascendant. Elle capitula dans un souffle :

-D'accord.

Puis elle ajouta sèchement à l'adresse des jaffas,

-Détachez-les, nous partons.

-Mon colonel, je reste avec vous !

-Il n'en est pas question Carter ! Sa voix était sèche.

Elle avait le visage défait, on pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Mais mon colonel !

-Vous refusez d'obéir à un ordre de votre supérieur hiérarchique Carter ?

Ses yeux étaient froids comme de la glace.

Sam n'était pas loin des larmes.

-Non, mon colonel balbutia t-elle.

-Mais Jack dit Daniel…

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, vous ! Allez tout le monde dehors !

-Introduisez les coordonnées de la planète des Tok'ra souffla Jack dans l'oreille de Daniel. Après vous vous débrouillerez pour rentrer.

-Mais vous colonel O'Neill ? Dit Teal'c.

-Oh moi, je suis un dur à cuire dit Jack avec un petit rire sans joie.

-Nous reviendrons vous chercher très vite, dit Daniel.

-Allez filez avant qu'elle ne change d'avis dit il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Kali.

Ce dialogue n'avait pris que quelques secondes et déjà la reine s'impatientait.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparus dans l'anneau bleuté, elle le prit par le bras.

-A nous deux maintenant, je veux savoir si ce que m'a dit Nirti était vrai.

Il la regarda interloqué :

-Si tu veux.

Il la laissa s'approcher de lui, en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

-Tu devrais dire à tes gardes de partir, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, un peu d'intimité c'est mieux.

-Tu as raison, elle eut un rire de gorge qui le fit frémir. Mais ne sois pas trop pressé dit-elle, Nous avons tout notre temps. Tu dois avoir faim, la soupe de ma prison n'est pas fameuse. Elle passa une main caressante sur son visage, sur sa nuque, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ils s'installèrent devant un somptueux repas que des serviteurs disposaient devant eux. Jack avait très faim, il mangea de bon appétit. Elle en fut surprise :

-Tu es vraiment étonnant ? Tous les Tauris sont comme toi ? Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver tout à l' heure énonça t-elle d'une voix calme, et tu manges comme si de rien n'était ! Tu sais que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, il ne restera pas grand chose du fier colonel O'Neill qui est assis devant moi. Je n'ai pas la haine de Nirti, je fais les choses froidement parce qu'elles doivent être faites. C'est ainsi. Tu dois me donner le moyen de battre Nirti, ajouta –telle.

-N'est-ce pas déjà fait ? Dit-il d'un ton étonné. Sur Néléna, les bombardements, ce n'était pas toi ? Et pourquoi me parles-tu de mort ? Je respecte ma part du contrat puisque je suis là.

Elle le regarda avec au fond des yeux un éclair de colère vite dompté :

-Et alors ! je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Pourquoi me parles-tu toujours de Nirti ? Insista-t-il, et tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour la combattre. Par contre c'est autre chose que tu veux , n'est ce pas ?

-Insolent, je vais te faire regretter tes paroles. Tu mourras dans les pires souffrances, je peux te faire arracher la peau lambeau par lambeau, c'est un des pires supplices qui existe. Et je regarderais avec délectation ton sang couler, et tes cris de douleur seront un ravissement pour mes oreilles.

Contrairement aux autres Goa'ulds que Jack connaissait, elle restait très calme, et parlait doucement. Et ces menaces proférées à voix basse comme une confidence avaient quelque chose de terrifiant. Elle était très près de lui, son bras frôlait le sien. Il sentait sa peau nue se hérisser. Il poussa un soupir, et parla d'une voix contenue :

-Vous êtes tous pareils les Goa'ulds, ça finit toujours dans un bain de sang, ironisa–t-il ! Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de temps en temps un happy end ?

-C'est quoi un happy end ?

-C'est une fin heureuse, où tout le monde est content.

-Bahrr…, c'est mièvre et sans intérêt dit–elle avec un grimace de dégoût.

Cette conversation entre les deux protagonistes avait quelque chose d'irréel. D'un côté une femme jeune, magnifiquement vêtue et parée de bijoux, possédant la force cruelle et le pouvoir, et de l'autre Jack O'Neill, un homme dans la force de l'âge, affaibli par une cruelle captivité dans le froid, un homme sale et dépenaillé, aux vêtements déchirés, Et pourtant ils se parlaient d'un ton léger, comme deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, dit–il d'une voix grave.

Il se leva fit le tour de la table et la prit par la main.

Il la caressait de ses longs doigts, sur le visage, le dos, la poitrine, prolongeant l'attente. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, exacerbant son désir, elle se laissait faire comme une chatte ronronnante. Elle le touchait, se collait à lui respirant son odeur, elle se sentait moite de désir, elle le voulait tout de suite, là, maintenant ! Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche d'un baiser violent, et profond.

A aucun moment elle ne se méfia.

Elle griffa son dos nu et un cinq longues balafres rougirent sa peau. Il frémit sous la douleur, mais ne la lâcha pas.

Puis d'un coup tout bascula, dans les plis de son vêtement il trouva un poignard dont le manche était richement décoré. Il la tint devant lui, le poignard sous la gorge.

-Je reste derrière toi, au moindre mouvement je te tue. Dis à tes gardes de vider le palais. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Sa voix basse et autoritaire la dominait.

-Mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose, dit-elle faiblement et pourquoi maintenant ? On aurait pu s'amuser tous les deux, toi et moi, rien que nous deux, sa voix rauque et sensuelle lui agaçait les nerfs :

-Fais ce que je te dis, et la pointe du poignard perça sa peau fragile, elle poussa un petit cri.

Il baissa le bras de façon à ce que les gardes ne voient pas l'arme. Appelle-les, maintenant dit-il d'une voix impérieuse :

-Jaffas ! appela t-elle

Aussitôt un de ses plus fidèle serviteur se présenta :

-Je ne veux plus voir personne dans le palais, cette nuit est pour moi et mon hôte.

-Tout va bien ma reine ?

-Oui, fais ce que je te dis, tu répondras de mes ordres sur ta vie.

Quelques instants plus tard Kali et Jack quittèrent la salle du trône. Sortir du palais, s'enfuir, tout cela ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant. Sur la route du shapaï ils trouvèrent Daniel, Teal'c et Sam qui revenaient le chercher.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! dit Jack.

-Je vois qu'en fait vous n'aviez besoin de personne dit Daniel d'une voix un peu déçue.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

O'Neill passa la porte le dernier, titubant légèrement, il était épuisé.

-A l'infirmerie tout de suite, dit Hammond

Et s'approchant de O'Neill,

-Mais vous sentez le parfum colonel !

-Oui mon général dit O'Neill un peu ennuyé, une odeur de serpent qui me colle un peu à la peau.

Ricanement de Daniel :

-Oui notre ami Jack a beaucoup de succès auprès de ces dames en ce moment.

O'Neill gronda :

-Daniel n'oubliez pas de me rappeler de vous tuer !

-Mon général, j'aimerais prendre une bonne douche et passer quelques vêtement avant de me soumettre aux piqûres de notre cher docteur !

-Non, colonel, à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs vous saignez. La douche peut attendre. Allez filez. C'est un ordre.

O'Neill était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie quand le général entra. Il voulut se lever.

-Ne bougez pas colonel.

-Comment est-il ? Demanda-t–il en se tournant vers Janet.

-Bien pour quelqu'un qui est resté plusieurs jours dans le froid, mon général.

Par discrétion elle s'éloigna et laissa le colonel avec Hammond, qui écouta son long récit sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Jack à son habitude passa sous silence quelques petits détails…mais le général fine mouche comprit les allusions et de lui même combla les blancs.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris colonel, vous vous êtes fait une ennemie de plus ?

-Hélas, mon général, hélas !

5ème partie

CARTER, C'EST MAINTENANT !

Base de Cheyenne Mountain, salle de débriefing

La réunion durait depuis trois heures déjà.

Chaque année c'était la même chose, le sénateur Kinsey venait à la base éplucher tous les rapports de missions pour s'assurer que l'argent du contribuable était utilisé à bon escient.

Le sénateur aurait voulu fermer cette base depuis bien longtemps, il l'avait déjà fait une fois d'ailleurs, mais il avait du capituler devant l'imminence du danger que représentait l'attaque d'Apophis et de Klorel. Il avait compris que sans le SG1 il ne serait plus là pour en discuter. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à la charge tous les ans.

-Général Hammond, je vois que sur une période de 7 mois vous avez fait 25 missions sur des planètes différentes et vous avez n'avez conclu que deux accords avec les populations locales, c'est peu !

-Sénateur, je vous rappelle que sur les 25 planètes visitées, plus de la moitié était goa'ulds, seulement trois étaient peuplés de gens pacifiques. Deux sur trois je trouve que ce n'est pas un si mauvais résultat que ça.

Hammond défendait pied à pied son projet. Il gardait son calme mais sa voix se faisait de plus en tendue, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cette visite annuelle était un passage obligé, le projet « Porte des Etoiles » coûtait très cher et il fallait justifier les dépenses jusqu'au dernier cent.

Après une interruption d'une demi-heure la réunion reprit. Kinsey prit la parole :

-Je demande que le colonel O'neill passe en cours martiale, pour haute trahison, collusion avec l'ennemi et divulgation d'informations secret défense.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Hammond réagit vivement :

-Sénateur, vous n'êtes pas militaire et vous n'êtes pas habilité à demander la cour martiale pour un de mes hommes !

Le sénateur se leva :

Je peux cependant demander qu'une enquête soit faite sur le colonel O'Neill. Voyons colonel si nous regardions les rapports de vos dernières missions ?

Kinsey passa l'heure suivante à mettre O'Neill sur le grill, pourquoi avait-il été fait prisonnier sur Néléna, suite au piège mental de Nirti. Seul lui avait été pris, il devait bien y avoir une raison ?

-J'ai été pris dit O'Neill avec hauteur, parce que je fais toujours passer mes hommes avant moi, si je n'avais pas poussé Carter dans le shapaï elle aussi aurait été fait prisonnière. Vous ne savez sans doute pas ce que cela veut dire sénateur, passer après les autres ?

-Colonel ! Intervint Hammond, ne dites pas de paroles que vous pourriez regretter.

-Poursuivons dit Kinsey. Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de votre évasion, qu'avez vous donné à Nir … il consulta sa feuille : Nirti, pour qu'elle vous laisse partir ?

-Absolument rien je me suis échappé, c'est écrit noir sur blanc.

-D'accord passons pour cette fois. Mais comment Nirti a obtenu un miroir quantique de la zone 51 ? Vous lui avez donné des renseignements n'est-ce pas ?

O'Neill bondit :

-Mon général, je ne peux pas laisser passer de telles accusations, c'est monstrueux !

Et il dit en se tournant vers Kinsey

-Si vous saviez lire vous verriez que c'est un espion du NID qui a trahi.

-Ce n'est pas prouvé colonel dit le sénateur avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

-Excusez-moi de vous contredire Sénateur intervint Hammond mais l'homme en question a avoué, il n'y a pas de contestation possible.

Daniel , Teal'c et Carter se lançaient des regards gênés, comment intervenir pour défendre le colonel, sans l'enfoncer davantage. Et puis le sénateur arrivait à un moment de la mission qu'ils ne connaissaient pas trop, quand Nirti avait fait prisonnier le colonel et qu'ils avait mis beaucoup de temps à le chercher à travers de multiples mondes parallèles . Quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, le colonel était très affaibli et n'avait pas dit grand chose de sa détention.

Le sénateur revenait à la charge :

-Vous êtes resté plusieurs jours de nouveau prisonnier de Nirti, cela devient une habitude colonel ? Et vous vous en êtes encore tiré sans trop de dommages, c'est du moins ce que dit votre rapport, quels secrets avez-vous livré en échange ?

O' Neill serra les poings sous la table, cette mise en accusation publique était insupportable, devant ses subordonnés en plus.

-Sénateur dit Hammond, je propose que cet interrogatoire se poursuive entre vous le colonel et moi.

-Non, il n'en est pas question. Si j'ai bien compris poursuivit–il, le colonel est à la tête d'une équipe, qui doit être présente. D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de demander des explications aux membres de son équipe.

-Major carter qu'avez-vous à dire sur la détention du colonel ?

Sam était très mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas grand chose, simplement ce qu'avait suggéré O'Neill lors de leur détention commune sur Néléna.

-Sénateur, dit-elle en hésitant un peu, le colonel O'Neill s'est fait piégé par Nirti. Je voudrais dire à la décharge du colonel, que Nirti est une goa'uld redoutable, intelligente, cruelle, ingénieuse. Ce qui s'est passé je ne le sais pas, mais je devine que ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir pour le colonel. Il a été torturé, ça il me l'a dit. Par contre je suis sûre et je peux dire en mon âme et conscience que le colonel n'a pas trahi. Mais je regrette je ne sais rien d'autre. Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard désespéré à Jack qui inclina simplement la tête dans sa direction, en approbation à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Vous avez été torturé Colonel ? Poursuivit Kinsey, ce n'est pas indiqué sur votre rapport. Pourtant si je compare au rapport du 9 septembre dernier, je peux lire un récit assez long des tortures que vous avait infligé un chef de clan sur une planète hostile. Vous aviez été condamné à mourir sous le fouet. Sentence qui a été en partie appliquée et dont vous portez encore les traces je crois. Que pouvez-vous dire à ce sujet ?

-Que c'est lassant de décrire des tortures, ça n'intéresse personne d'autre que des gens tordus ou vicieux. Dit–il d'un air insolent.

-Colonel vous dépassez les bornes, dit Hammond, je comprends que cette situation vous mette mal à l'aise mais tout de même !

-Je n'ai nommé personne mon général.

-Hum… fit Hammond.

-Poursuivons dit Kinsey imperturbable :

-Que s'est-il passé durant cette détention colonel ?

Et devant le silence obstiné d'O'Neill il poursuivit implacable :

-C'est inavouable n'est-ce pas ? Je vois très bien le tableau, vous avez pris du bon temps avec cette goa'uld et puis sur l'oreiller vous avez lâché quelques confidences ? C'est de la haute trahison !

-Je n'ai pas trahi hurla O'Neill !

-Alors pourquoi juste après votre retour, Nirti a pu s'allier avec deux autres reines ? c'est troublant n'est-ce pas ?

-Elles n'ont pas besoin des terriens pour former une alliance Sénateur dit Hammond d'une voix calme pour essayer de faire baisser la tension. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la Terre est un objectif prioritaire pour les goa'ulds.

-Grâce à ce projet général ! Sans vous les goa'ulds ne s'occuperaient pas de la Terre !

-Sénateur, ce serait reculer pour mieux sauter ! Tôt ou tard ils se seraient intéressé à nous. La Terre reste le premier monde.

Kinsey revint vers le colonel.

-Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce avant de savoir colonel, vous parlerez. Je suis d'autant plus convaincu que vous avez trahi aussi avec Kali. Vous étiez encore son prisonnier, vous êtes encore resté seul le dernier ! Vous-vous êtes soi disant sacrifié pour sauver vos hommes comme vous dites, mais dans quel but colonel ?

O'Neill se leva brusquement et envoya valser son siège jusqu'au mur d'en face.

Il bondit sur Kinsey, qui se tassa dans son fauteuil.

Jack parla d'une voix coupante comme du verre.

-Ah Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai caché dans mon rapport et bien je vais vous le dire. Nirti possède un poison paralysant les bras et les jambes, mais pas le reste, on est très lucide, on comprend tout, on peut parler, et surtout on ressent tout. La douleur est même exacerbée par l'immobilité. Nirti en a simplement profité, elle a abusé de moi. Et si vous croyez que ce fut une partie de plaisir et bien vous vous trompez Sénateur, je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai tout subi, et surtout je n'ai pas dit un seul mot des secrets de la planète j'aurais préféré mourir ! Et ça vous le savez ! Alors mes rapports vous pouvez vous les mettre là où je pense !

Et disant ces mots il lui lança les feuilles à la tête et sortit de la pièce sans regarder personne.

-Bravo Sénateur ! C'est réussi ! Là vous êtes allé trop loin ! Hammond se leva : Cette réunion est terminée.

Le sénateur mal à l'aise rageait, et levant un doigt menaçant vers le général :

-Je ferai fermer cette base, je ferai diminuer vos subventions de telle manière que vous viendrez ramper dans mon bureau pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un crayon ! Et quand vous ne pourrez plus rien faire j'assisterai avec une joie infinie à votre mise à la retraite général ! Quant à votre petit protégé il sera dégradé devant toute la base et il passera les prochaines années de sa vie derrière les barreaux !

Et sur ces mots il ramassa ses feuilles avec colère et sortit.

Quartiers de Jack

-Ouvrez-moi Jack c'est Daniel, je sais que vous êtes là.

Daniel tambourinait à la porte des quartiers du colonel sans succès.

Au moment où il allait renoncer, la porte s'ouvrit. Daniel pénétra dans la pièce. Le colonel était retourné s' allonger sur son lit les mains derrière la nuque, et les yeux fixant un vague point sur le plafond.

-Soyez bref Daniel, je suis fatigué.

-Euh… Daniel hésitait. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser…

Jack s'assit au bord du lit. Il avait mauvaise mine, et ses yeux étaient rougis de fatigue.

-Vous excusez ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait plusieurs plaisanteries un peu déplacées.

-A quel sujet ?

Daniel était au supplice

-Jack, ne me compliquez pas la vie, je suis entrain de m'aplatir devant vous.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

-Mais si, je vous ai taquiné au sujet de vos succès auprès des reines.

-Ah ça !

-Je reconnais que c'était pas très malin, mais je ne savais pas…

-Non vous ne saviez pas…

-Jack, je suis en train de vous demander pardon. Est-ce que vous acceptez mes excuses ?

-Oui.

Daniel soupira. Il voyait bien que le colonel n'était pas bien du tout, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire.

Jack s'était fermé comme une huître après son éclat dans la salle de briefing.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, Jack, n'hésitez pas.

-C'est ça, dit O'Neill en poussant Daniel dehors.

Mais celui-ci se ravisa,

-Tant pis Jack, même si vous me détestez après, il faut que je vous dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Oh ! Quoi encore ?

Daniel hésitait :

-Heu… Il s'agit de vous Jack… et de votre comportement…

-Mon comportement ?

-Vous vous mettez toujours en avant, vous vous faites remarquer et vous attirez. sur vous l'attention des goa'ulds. Par vos blagues idiotes vous vous mettez souvent dans une mauvais pétrin, et vous nous mettez en danger en attisant leur colère.

-Mes blagues idiotes ? Elle vous font rire souvent mes blagues idiotes !

-C'est vrai, mais vous ne savez pas vous arrêter et elles attirent l'attention sur vous. Alors vous prenez des coups de bâton, de zat, de lance, de fouet, que sais-je encore ?

Daniel s'arrêta, gêné, devant le silence de Jack

Celui-ci se leva et le toisa d'un air méprisant :

-Et vous vous êtes posé des fois la question, pourquoi je fais ça ?

-Euh…

-Vous ne me croyez pas intelligent sans doute, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas tout vos doctorats, mais je constate que vous me connaissez bien mal docteur Jackson. Quand nous sommes en présence de méchants serpents j'attire l'attention sur moi, c'est pour la détourner de vous Daniel, du major, de Teal'c. C'est une façon que j'ai de vous protéger. Ce n'est peut–être pas malin, c'est vrai ! Mais me dire que je vous mets en danger ! Dites tout de suite que je suis un mauvais chef et vous allez recevoir mon poing sur la gueule, ça va pas être long !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Jack, protesta Daniel. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable mais peut-être que si vous la boucliez quelquefois vous pourriez éviter des ennuis. C'est tout.

-Alors vous avez fini, le toisa O' Neill ?

-Oui, excusez moi, Jack, je comprends que ce que vous avez subi à du être terrible, je vous demande pardon.

-Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Et surtout n'essayez même pas d'imaginer ! vous n'y arriveriez pas ! Allez dehors !

Et cette fois Jack poussa Daniel d'un geste brutal et Daniel se retrouva dans le couloir sans pouvoir ajouter un autre mot.

-Quel imbécile je suis, pensa–t-il. Je voulais l'aider et je l'accable !

C'est à pas lents qu'il revint vers ses quartiers. Il croisa Sam

-J'ai fait l'idiot, au lieu de l'aider je l'ai enfoncé.

-Oh ! Que lui avez-vous dit.

Daniel résuma pour Sam la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment dit Daniel.

-Tant pis, j'essaie quand même, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais lâcher prise, il a besoin de nous. Les accusations de Kinsey sont terribles.

A son tour Sam frappa à la porte du colonel

-Major ? Dit celui-ci d'un ton rogue, que voulez-vous ? Dit–il en la laissant sur le seuil.

-Je peux entrer mon colonel ?

Il ouvrit tout grand la porte mais ne la fit pas asseoir.

Il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, peu disposé à lui faciliter la tâche. Il se sentait si mal, qu'il avait du mal à gérer la situation qui lui échappait. Il ne voulait pas se découvrir devant Sam, et attendit en la fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

-Mon colonel, je voulais juste vous redire que je sais que vous n'avez pas trahi. Personne à la base ne pense ça.

-Même Daniel ?

-Oh mon colonel, Daniel est très malheureux, d'avoir été si maladroit.

-Tant pis pour lui. Merci pour votre soutien Carter. Il y a autre chose ?

-Non mon colonel, c'est tout dit-elle un peu déçue de le voir si fermé. Pourtant au sujet de votre captivité, je n'ai rien dit à personne de ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour, dans la prison. Je veux que vous le sachiez. Et puis au sujet de ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, je comprends. Je suis avec vous mon colonel. Vous avez du terriblement souffrir !

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard si clair et si franc qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il passa un doigt léger sur sa joue essuyant une larme qu'elle ne sentait même pas couler, et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Je sais Carter, que vous n'avez rien dit. Vous auriez préféré mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Jack dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Vous avez dit quoi là ?

-J'ai dit Jack, mon colonel dit elle avec un sourire, et dans un élan, elle se serra contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sans un mot. Jack se sentait mieux, le soutien et l'aide du major lui était nécessaire.

Ils se séparèrent un peu gênés. Puis avec un dernier sourire Sam quitta la pièce. Epuisée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir et resta un moment la tête dans les mains pour reprendre ses esprits. Daniel la guettait :

-Alors ?

-Il souffre beaucoup, dit–elle mais je l'ai assuré du soutien indéfectible des membres de son équipe. J'ai eu raison n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui Sam, vous avez eu raison. Dit-il dans un soupir.

Planète de Kali

Ses longs cheveux noirs dénoués, kali faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle était calme et froide à son habitude. Cependant sa colère était rentrée et sans éclat. Elle réfléchissait.

-Comme Nirti, je me suis fait roulée, kel'mar'to'kim ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon petit colonel. Vraiment ce terrien était d'une insolence ! La menacer avec son propre poignard ! Inouï !

Elle avait du le reconduire à la porte des étoiles où il l'avait laissée, les pieds nus, à moitié déshabillée et pas le moindre jaffa à l'horizon pour la défendre !

De l'avoir menacée, elle pouvait le comprendre, il était prisonnier c'était son rôle de s'échapper. Mais ce qu'elle n'admettait pas c'était de s'être sentie rejetée. Il n'avait même pas eu envie d'elle , il avait fait semblant pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

-Pourtant je suis belle,

Elle avait toujours un corps de vingt ans. Elle s'examinait sans complaisance, peut-être une petite ride là au coin de l'œil, constata–t-elle effarée. Je devrai aller m'allonger un peu dans le sarcophage pensa-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard elle se sentait reposée, rajeunie, toute sa force combative revenue.

Elle contacta Bastet qui ricana quand elle lui raconta ses déboires avec les terriens.

-Tu es comme Nirti, une femelle en chaleur ! Contente-toi de tes esclaves ! Et tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Il ne faut jamais mélanger le pouvoir avec le plaisir. C'est ce que je fais moi ! Que pouvais-tu attendre d'autre d'un de ces misérables terriens qui n'est même pas digne de baiser ta sandale ? Alors tu as un plan, pour te venger ? Ajouta t-elle.

-J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu élargir notre alliance. Grâce à nous, Nirti compte ses jaffas sur les doigts d'une seul main. Pour le moment elle est hors d'état de nuire. Mais si nous restons seules aurons-nous les moyens d'attaquer la Terre ? Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le moyen de percer leur iris !

-Il faudrait nous allier à des Dieux plus puissants. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Osiris

-Osiris, pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a pas de planète, elle peu d'armée. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une poignée de jaffas à sa disposition.

-Oui, mais je crois qu'elle a une revanche à prendre sur un des terriens que nous connaissons.

-Ah oui lequel ? Dit Bastet

-Daniel Jackson.

-Ah le petit archéologue ridicule, qui croit tout savoir sur les Goa'ulds !

-Je ne sais pas s'il est ridicule mais tout ce que je sais qu'il voue une haine farouche aux Goa'ulds depuis qu'Apophis lui a pris sa femme pour en faire l'hôte d'Amonet.

-Il s'est vengé depuis, il a tué Apophis avec ses amis.

-Quand je pense qu'ils ont eu l'insolence de tuer un des plus grands d'entre nous !

ragea Kali.

-Justement ils sont très forts, plus que nous le pensions. Il faut bien préparer notre plan. J'aurai préféré une alliance avec un maître plus puissant qu'Osiris : Baal par exemple.

Les deux femmes devisaient tranquillement autour d'un repas servi par des esclaves silencieux.

Bastet réfléchissait :

-Je ne fais aucune confiance en Baal.

-Moi non plus dit Kali.

Elles se regardèrent avec méfiance. Elles ne se faisaient pas confiance non plus. Chacune connaissait l'ambition de l'autre. Elles se regardaient, amies en apparence, mais toujours sur leur garde. Bastet faisait goûter à son esclave personnel la nourriture et la boisson servies pas Kali.

Kali réfléchit, il faudrait peut-être voler à Nirti son dispositif d'invisibilité.

-Eh ma belle ne te bile pas, le voilà !

Et elle tira de sa poche un petit dispositif oblong qu'elle passa à sa ceinture. Elle disparut aussitôt.

Le rire rauque de Kali accueillit sa performance :

-Tu es géniale ma chérie !

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Daniel retournait dans ses mains la feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrite cette phrase étrange :

P3X425 10 janvier

Daniel viens à mon secours, je t'en supplie, sinon, ils vont me tuer

Sara

Il avait trouvé le papier sur son bureau en arrivant le matin. Il pensa que c'était une mauvaise blague d'un de ses collègues et jeta le papier à la poubelle.

Puis se ravisant, il porta la feuille au général Hammond.

-Où avez-vous eu ça Docteur Jackson ? Dit Hammond intrigué.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau. J'ai tout d'abord pensé à une blague, mais en examinant le papier je me suis aperçu qu'il est très différent de celui que l'on utilise à la base.

-Nous allons faire procéder aussi à une analyse de l'encre et de l'écriture. Vous avez des traces de l'écriture de Sara.

-Je crois qu'il me reste quelques documents que nous avions traduits ensemble. Je vais trouver ça.

Bureau du général Hammond

Colonel, je vais être franc avec vous. Je pense que vous devriez prendre quelques jours de vacances, dit Hammond.

-Mon général, je préfère travailler.

-J'ai l'impression que vous ne dormez plus beaucoup depuis votre retour de captivité ? je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, dit Jack en soupirant.

-Vous en avez parlé au Docteur Frazier ?

-Oui, et j'ai même pris rendez-vous avec le psy de service.

-J'allais vous en donner l'ordre, mais c'est bien que vous l'ayez fait de vous-même.

-Ne vous y trompez pas mon général, je ne l'ai fait que parce que c'est obligatoire, je n'y crois pas trop.

-Vous pouvez sortir Colonel, dit Hammond avec douceur et reposez-vous. Je vous laisse au repos pour quelques jours, mais vous pouvez rester à la base. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de mission pour le moment. Ah si, allez voir le Docteur Jackson.

O'Neill sursauta :

-Daniel, pourquoi ?

-Il a reçu une lettre de Sara. Vous savez comment il est, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse d'imprudence. Essayez d'en savoir plus.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Bureau de Daniel.

Une loupe à la main Daniel comparait l'écriture de Sara avec celle du petit mot. Il y avait beaucoup de ressemblances, mais quelques jambages étaient différents. L'écriture un peu plus appuyée.

Il n'entendit pas Jack qui vint s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il leva la tête :

-Oh vous êtes là ? Il se troubla et en se levant fit tomber la pile de livres qu'il avait devant lui.

-Reprenez-vous Daniel, je ne vais pas vous manger !

-Je… suis désolé Jack, pour tout à l'heure, je m'excuse…

-Bon, ça va, dit Jack d'un ton bourru, on ne va pas passer le réveillon là-dessus ! En fait je voulais voir le mot d' Osiris, elle vous a envoyé un billet doux !

-Ce n'est pas Osiris, c'est Sara.

-Et ce n'est pas la même chose ?

-Jack vous savez bien que non. Rappelez vous Skaara et Klorel !

-Oui mais Sara-Osiris, n'a pas un appareil Tollan pour séparer les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me prouve le contraire c'est Osiris. Et vous devriez bien en faire autant, ce serait plus prudent, ajouta-t-il. Je peux voir ce mot ?

Sans un mot Daniel le fit passer à O' Neill qui y jeta un coup d'œil.

-Et c'est l'écriture de Sara ?

-C'est justement ce que je suis entrain d'étudier, c'est elle et ce n'est pas elle.

-C'est normal ricana Jack, le serpent domine ! Comment avez-vous eu ce mot ?

-Il était sur mon bureau !

-Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre dit Carter en entrant dans la pièce ?

-Effectivement dit Daniel, je ne comprends pas comment il est arrivé là.

Jack bondit :

-Nous avons un intrus au SGC.

Il appuya immédiatement sur le bouton rouge et toutes les alarmes se mirent à mugir dans toute la base.

Ils coururent tous jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement.

-Mon général dit Sam, nous avons une intrusion ! Quelqu'un est entré dans la base avec la dernière équipe.

-C'est SG16 qui est rentré il y a deux heures pendant que nous étions en réunion avec Kinsey.

-Qu'en pensez-vous colonel, dit Hammond en étudiant attentivement le visage de O'Neill. Tous le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de lui.

-Eh ! Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça.

-Qui possède un dispositif d'invisibilité ?

-Nirti, dit Jack d'une voix étouffée. Oh je vais me la faire celle-là !

-Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard. dit Daniel. Elle a du repartir avec l'équipe suivante.

-Personne n'est reparti dit Hammond. Elle doit se trouver encore dans la base. Prenons les inthars.

La fouille de la base commença. Ils trouvèrent facilement une femme. Mais ce n'était pas Nirti. Conduite sous bonne garde elle répondit facilement aux questions.

-Je m'appelle Concha, et je suis l'esclave personnelle d'Osiris. C'est elle qui m'envoie pour chercher le docteur Jackson. Elle court un grand danger.

-Qui a écrit le mot ? C'est Osiris ?

-Non c'est Sara, le goa'uld Osiris est mort. Elle a survécu grâce au sarcophage. Je l'ai mise moi–même dedans, elle a du subir plusieurs passages car elle était très faible. Mais elle est prisonnière de Kali, qui menace de la tuer.

-Pourquoi la soutiens-tu, tu risque de mourir.

-Oui c'est vrai dit-elle fièrement, mais je déteste les goa'ulds. Et Sara est si gentille, si différente, si vous la voyiez maintenant.

Daniel ne disait rien, mais ses yeux suppliants en disaient long.

-Colonel O'Neill, vous la croyiez ?

-Elle a l'air sincère, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une goa'uld dit Carter, elle a l'air terrifié, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-On devrait aller la sauver dit Daniel, elle le mérite, et puis elle a tant souffert.

-Docteur Jackson, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de la planète de Kali, et que vous ne vous y êtes pas fait que des amis. C'est très dangereux.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Colonel ?

-Je pense qu'on doit y aller, seuls, tous les quatre, inutile de risquer d'autres vies. Et puis je vous rappelle mon général, que la menace contre la terre est toujours d'actualité.

-J'ai confiance en vous Jack. Mais soyez très prudent. Prenez des Inthars avec vous. Départ dans une heure.

Planète de Kali.

Quand ils franchirent le shapaï il n'y avait personne, la planète ne semblait pas gardée.

-Attention, ça sent le piège à plein nez dit Jack. Il faut nous séparer. Vous allez me couvrir et me laisser entrer seul dans le palais. Si je ne reviens pas vous essaierez de me sortir de là.

Jack s'avança seul, lentement l'œil aux aguets. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la première pièce, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré âme qui vive.

Il ralentit encore le pas et ouvrit la porte de la deuxième pièce. C'était la grande salle du trône où il avait rencontré Kali précédemment.

Kali était assise sur son trône, hiératique, le fixant de ses yeux noirs, insondables. Près d'elle se tenait une autre femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans doute Bastet, et devant, toute de blanc vêtue se tenait Osiris . Elle riait, à gorge déployée.

-Ah colonel O'Neill, quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais où donc est le docteur Jackson ?

-Je suis venu seul.

-Vraiment ? Et tu crois pouvoir combattre tout seul contre nous et nos jaffas ? O'Neill n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir derrière lui la présence d'un grand nombre de jaffas silencieux.

Osiris poursuivit implacable :

-Maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir nous donner le code ton iris ! Tu vas trahir ! D'ailleurs tes supérieurs pensent que tu trahis.

Jack sursauta :

-Tu mens !

-Et non, nous aussi nous avons nos espions ! Ta base est infiltrée mon petit colonel. Ta petite et ridicule planète va bientôt être détruite.

-Carter… c'est maintenant… qu'il faut faire quelque chose pensa Jack !

La porte s'ouvrit et un prisonnier fut traîné aux pieds d'Osiris

-Daniel Jackson, Quel plaisir !

-Mais Sara …

-Sara n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Tu as cru à mon petit stratagème ?

Et se tournant vers Kali.

-Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, ils sont si prévisibles ! Je les connais bien ces humains !

Et se tournant vers Daniel, où sont le major Carter et le shol'va.

-Ouf pensa Jack, ils sont libres.

-Nous sommes venus seuls.

-Ben voyons, la fine équipe se sépare ! Je n'en crois pas un mot. Jaffas fouillez tout le secteur, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

-Quand à toi mon petit colonel, tu connais déjà la glacière de kali, tu vas aller y refaire un tour avec ton ami.

-Déshabillez les, ils auront davantage froid. Ordonna t-elle à ses soldats.

Comme le jaffa malmenait Daniel, Jack se permit une petite remarque

-Tu sais comme j'adore le froid, et puis il fait trop chaud ici, et ça pue !

-Insolent !

Et comme à chaque fois, il prit un coup.

Ils furent traînés dans leur prison, où il semblait à jack qu'il faisait plus froid que la dernière fois.

-Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas pouvoir répéter mon évasion dit O'Neill.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais séduit Kali, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de recommencer après le petit tour que je lui ai joué.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer de séduire le jaffa de garde !

Et comme Jack le regardait :

-Je plaisantais Jack. A propos merci pour tout à l'heure, sans vous j'avais droit à la raclée.

-Et bien maintenant vous avez compris.

-Je me suis déjà excusé de nombreuses fois, je vois que ce n'est pas encore assez, dit–il d'un air triste.

Jack n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Osiris, il y avait un espion dans leur base. Mais c'était peut-être encore un mensonge ! Mais alors, comment alors aurait-elle su pour Kinsey ?

Carter et Teal'c avait assisté à l'arrestation de Daniel.

-Il ne reste qu'une solution, nous replier dit Carter.

-Mais la porte des étoiles doit être bien gardée maintenant.

-Tant pis il faut essayer.

Devant la porte un petit groupe de jaffas défendaient la place.

-Il faut se séparer et les prendre à revers, vous allez vous poster derrière ce rocher, moi je reste ici. Nous tirerons dès que vous serez installé.

Un tir de zat bien nourri suffit, les quatre jaffas s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe. En quelques minutes ils avaient regagné la base.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

-Major ? où sont Daniel et le colonel ?

-Prisonniers mon général, c'était un piège. Mais Osiris nous a dit que nous avions un espion dans la base. Ils sont au courant pour l'accusation que Kinsey a porté contre le colonel ce matin. Il faut rechercher un appareil de communication goa'uld.

-Nous allons interroger de nouveau cette Concha.

Concha se montra très coopérante. Elle avoua qu'elle avait un communicateur goa'uld, elle indiqua même l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Je vais l'examiner dit Sam. Je crois pouvoir dater la dernière communication.

Au bout d'une heure elle alla frapper à la porte du bureau du général. Elle était blanche :

-Ce n'est pas Concha, mon général, la dernière communication passée remonte à deux jours. Il y une taupe dans la base et j'ai peur que ce soit quelqu'un de chez nous.

Hammond Pâlit. Il prit le micro général et sa voix retentit dans toute la base.

-La base est en état d'alerte, personne ne doit entrer et sortir. Tout le personnel est prié de rester dans ses quartiers. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète ceci n'est pas un exercice.

-Mon général, nous avons un gros problème, tout le monde est suspect, vous, moi, même le colonel et Daniel qui sont retenus sur la planète de Kali. Comment allons-nous gérer cela ?

-Tant pis, il faut faire venir des enquêteurs extérieurs, qui ne sont pas venus à la base aujourd'hui. Je vais demander le major Davis et son équipe.

-Et le Sénateur ? Mon général, c'est peut-être lui le traître ?

-Pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si notre enquête n'aboutit pas avec les moyens que nous prenons, nous saurons alors vers qui tourner les yeux. J'espère major ne pas en arriver là.

Dans la soirée le Major Davis fut introduit dans le bureau du général, qui le mit au courant de la situation.

-Major, vous connaissez votre devoir. Vous avez les pleins pouvoirs du président pour retrouver les coupables. N'oubliez pas, tout le monde est suspect. Même moi, ou SG1. Vous devez mener à bien cette enquête.

Le major Davis s'inclina :

-A vos ordres , mon général.

Planète de kali

Il faisait très froid, Jack et Daniel claquaient des dents.

Daniel parlait pour combler le vide il parla de Sara, de Sharee, de sa vie sur Abydos, de ses regrets, de ses souffrances.

-Vous vous rendez compte Jack, nous n'avons été ensemble qu'un an. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout une vie !

Et vous Jack, vous ne dites rien ?

-Je réfléchis.

-Ah oui ? A quoi ?

-Je me demande ce que fait Carter.

-Si elle a eu deux sous de bons sens, elle est partie cherchez du secours sur Terre.

-C'est curieux, le jour se lève, elle devrait être revenu avec des secours.

-Pas si on soupçonne une taupe à la base. Celle-ci doit être bouclée. Il faut retrouver au plus vite cet espion. Il est probable que Teal'c et Carter sont coincés.

-Mais alors on est fichu dit Daniel d'une voix tremblante de froid. Vous avez essayé d'ouvrir la porte l'autre fois.

-Il y a un énorme verrou, de l'autre côté.

-Ah bon ! Cela aurait pu marcher.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

La base fut longue à fouiller. Les hommes du major Davis firent cela très méthodiquement, pièce par pièce, couloir par couloir. Un inthar à la main ils traquèrent la moindre ombre.

Une autre équipe s'occupa des quartiers de SG1. Les hommes ne connaissaient pas personnellement l'équipe du colonel O'Neill, et c'est avec un zèle tout particulier qu'ils ouvrirent les armoires, vidèrent les tiroirs, épluchèrent tous les papiers, toutes les lettres. Un général d'un grade équivalent à celui de Hammond s'occupa du bureau du général.

Un briefing réunit ensuite Le major Davis, Teal'c, Sam autour du général Hammond.

-Général, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Dit Davis.

-L'espion est sans doute repartit avec nous dit Sam. Il a assisté au briefing avec Kinsey. Il lui était facile après d'alerter les goa'ulds. Pas besoin de communicateurs.

-Je préfère cela dit Hammond avec soulagement. Avoir un espion dans nos rangs m'aurait été insupportable.

-Mon général, il faut que j'installe un dispositif permanent à la porte des étoiles, semblable au rayon des inthars. Mais avant je demande l'autorisation de retourner sur P3X425 pour chercher le colonel et Daniel.

-Pas tout de suite major. Je ne veux pas que vous alliez aussi vous jeter dans la gueule du loup en ce moment. C'est ce que fait le colonel en ce moment, et je n'approuve pas du tout son attitude kamikaze.

Planète de Kali

-Nous allons quitter la planète dit Kali à Osiris. Cela devient trop dangereux pour moi, je connais un refuge où personne ne viendra nous chercher.

-Moi je vais retourner sur mon vaisseau et m'éloigner d'ici, tu as raison. J'emmène avec moi Daniel Jackson, et le colonel

-Gardes ! Allez chercher les prisonniers.

Daniel et Jack enchaînés, pieds nus furent poussés devant Osiris

-Tu as décidé de garder les deux prisonniers, et en quel honneur ? Kali sentait la colère enfler en elle.

-C'est moi qui les ai fait venir, ils m'appartiennent.

Bastet rit de les voir se disputer les prisonniers

-Mais vous les avez vus vos deux Tauris ! Je ne les donnerai même pas à mes chiens !

Elle donna un violent coup de son arme de poing et envoya Daniel voler dans les airs. Il retomba évanoui sur le sol, étourdi par la violence du choc.

Et sans un regard elle se retira dignement, ses jaffas regroupés autour d'elle.

-Relève-toi dit Osiris à Daniel, je t'emmène sur mon vaisseau, tu seras mon esclave, mon lothar. Tu es faible mais tu parles couramment le goa'uld et tu connais quelques petites choses intéressantes.

-Quant à celui-là, dit elle en montrant Jack je te le laisse, amuse-toi bien dit–elle avec un regard cruel. Et elle disparut avec Daniel dans le flamboiement des anneaux de transport.

Après le départ de Daniel, Jack eut un moment de doute.

-Je suis perdu, pensa–t-il, seul avec cette furie, bien plus forte que moi, armée, avec sa troupe de jaffas. Et Daniel, où est-il maintenant, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il est.

Carter…C'est maintenant…

Kali se rapprocha de lui

-Allez relève-toi, et viens te réchauffer. Et puis mange un peu. Goûte un peu de ce vin dit-elle en lui tendant une coupe.

Il fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix. Mais resta sur ses gardes.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se releva. Kali le regardait avec des yeux de chatte cruelle.

Repose-toi, je veux que tu sois en forme quand je m'amuserai avec ton corps.

Carter….c'est maintenant pensa –t-il encore.

Il s'allongea devant le feu et se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur. Il avait cette force enviable de pouvoir isoler ses pensées et de faire taire ses angoisses. C'était le moment de reprendre des forces. Cette faculté lui avait sauvé la vie bien des fois. Il s'endormit.

Une main lui caressant le visage le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, c'était kali. La nuit était tout à fait tombée maintenant et la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière du feu.

Il n'avait plus la force de réagir, la main était douce. Elle s'allongea près de lui, et nicha sa tête contre son épaule, il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ne bouge pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Osiris, je ne te ferais rien. Je pense connaître plus de jouissances en te possédant qu'en te torturant.

Il eut un petit sourire :

-Ce n'est pas très goa'uld ça !

-Tu te méfies de moi ?

-Oui

-Tant mieux, ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu verras, tu sauras en profiter.

Le contact de cette femme tout contre lui finit par ne pas le laisser indifférent il essaya de détourner son attention :

-Où est Daniel ?

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ce misérable esclave ? Elle le regardait d'un air furieux.

-C'est mon ami.

-C'est quoi un ami ?

Il n'hésita pas, s'asseyant en tailleur, il essaya de faire comprendre à Kali ce qu'était un ami.

Ils parlaient à voix basse comme pour ne pas réveiller le palais endormi.

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'on pouvait faire au nom de l'amitié, la force du lien qui existait, qui résistait à toutes les épreuves et même du sacrifice extrême que l'on pouvait faire pour sauver un ami.

Elle cracha :

-C'est de la faiblesse tout ça ! C'est ridicule !

-Non, c'est une force. C'est notre unité à tous les quatre qui nous a permis de vaincre beaucoup de goa'ulds.

-Ce n'est pas très habile de ta part d'évoquer tes exploits contre les goa'ulds !

Il eut un petit rire sans joie :

-Un ami m'a fait comprendre aujourd'hui même, que je n'étais pas très intelligent. Ca doit être une habitude chez moi.

-Tu es ami aussi avec le sholva ? dit–elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui, c'est un ami fidèle et très sûr.

-Et la femelle ? Elle fait bien l'amour ?

Il sursauta « Mon Dieu carter, où êtes–vous ? » pensa-t-il

Et comme il restait silencieux,

-Réponds dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

-Non

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est sous mes ordres.

Jack comprit aussitôt l'implication de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle se leva d'un bond :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non

-Tu mens !

-Non, non !

-Alors prouve-le-moi.

Carter… Carter… C'est maintenant ! je suis foutu ….

C'est alors qu'il en eut assez de lutter. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent sur le sol. Il se laissa aller. Mais dans un coin de son esprit il gardait un œil ouvert, il fit très attention à tous les mots qu'il prononça. Les vins de Kali étaient traîtres et enflammaient son sang. Il avait très chaud maintenant.

Il eut la lucidité de penser :

-C'est de ça que m'accusait Kinsey, et ironie du sort je suis juste entrain de le faire.

Après, il était trop tard.

Le lendemain il s'éveilla la tête lourde dans les draps de soie noire du lit de Kali. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Au fond de lui il n'était pas fier. J'aurais du choisir la mort, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements qu'il trouva pliés soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce. Cela le surprit. Tout y était sauf les armes. Même le gédéo. Il sortit du palais. Personne ne fit attention à lui et en prenant bien garde de ne pas se presser il se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles.

Il ouvrit le shapaï, entra le code mais ne passa pas la porte. Un doute affreux lui vint à l'esprit. Sa sortie avait été trop facile. Il écrivit une phrase sur un papier, la signa et jeta le mot dans l'anneau. Il attendit.

Vaisseau d'Osiris

Daniel était devenu le premier esclave d' Osiris. Elle avait changé, étant devenu son lothar, elle le traitait bien. Ils avaient ensemble des conversation que l'on pourrait juger d'aimables. Mais il n'oubliait jamais à qui il avait à faire. Sa prudence était extrême, car sous des dehors affables elle pouvait devenir une véritable furie.

-Daniel appela–t-elle

Il vint s'incliner en silence.

-Je vais te faire assister à un beau spectacle, regarde :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Juste au dessus du palais de cette chère Kali. Vois-tu Daniel, je ne peux pas faire alliance avec elle, puisque je représente Anubis. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Alors regarde ce que je fais de ses futures projets d'entente entre nous.

Elle appuya sur une touche et un rayon vint détruire une partie du palais. Un second rayon acheva de le démolir totalement.

Elle rit devant la mine effarée de Daniel :

-Et oui, ton colonel il est là-dessous dit-elle en montrant le tas de ruines fumantes. J'espère que ça va mettre une fin à tes insolences ! Maintenant mets le cap sur ces coordonnées.

Elle lui donna une série de chiffres qu'il introduisit dans la console et la mort dans l'âme il entra dans l'hyperespace.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le général tournait le mot dans ses mains sans comprendre

-C'est bien l'écriture du colonel n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mon général.

Sur le papier quelques mots griffonnés : danger inconnu. Isolement infirmerie.

-Faites venir immédiatement le docteur Frazier.

-Je pense mon général, que le colonel a été contaminé et qu'il demande qu'on prenne les précautions nécessaires.

-Mais comment faire pour qu'il passe la porte ? Demanda le général.

-Je vais lui envoyer une combinaison isolante. Il pourra rentrer.

Chevron 5 enclenché

-Avons nous une cellule antiradiation ?

-Oui mon général et je pourrais lui faire tous les examens nécessaires.

-Chevron 6 enclenché

-Il faut faire vite, Docteur, il est peut-être en grand danger et nous aussi.

-Chevrons 7 enclenché.

La combinaison isolante fut envoyée.

Quelques minutes après jack rentra à la base. Il s'écroula.

Vaisseau d'Osiris

-Vous êtes bien Daniel Jackson de la Terre ?

Et comme Daniel ébauchait un mouvement :

-Ne vous retournez pas, continuez ce que vous faites.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-je m'appelle Peter, et je suis de la Tok'ra.

-Un terrien ?

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas parler ici. Rendez-vous ce soir après votre service.

-Mais mon service n'est jamais fini. Je dors devant la porte d'Osiris.

-Vous trouverez bien un moment quand elle sera couchée.

L'homme disparut avant que Daniel ait pu ébaucher une réponse.

Il se reprit à espérer, on devait sans doute le chercher. Il savait qu'on se dirigeait vers une planète lointaine de la galaxie, plusieurs jours dans l'hyperespace. Depuis la destruction de la planète de Kali, il désespérait. Il avait de longues discussions avec Osiris, et plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte que Sara avait totalement disparue. Ce n'était plus qu'une enveloppe, l'image déformée de son amie d'autrefois. C'est vrai pensa-t-il l'hôte disparaît devant le symbiote, et pourtant avec Skaara, ça a marché. Sans doute Skaara était-il très fort. Sara a été totalement prise au dépourvue quand cela lui était arrivée, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un goa'uld.

Daniel n'essayait pas de se rebeller devant Osiris, car elle était très forte. Il avait plusieurs fois goûté l'arme de poing ou le bâton de torture parce que le repas n'était pas assez chaud, ou pour une broutille d'aussi peu d'importance. Il se méfiait. Il n'était pas téméraire comme Jack. A la pensée de Jack son cœur se serra.

-Nous nous sommes quittés sur un malentendu, et je ne le reverrais jamais.

Il essuya malgré lui une larme, et surprit le regard d'Osiris sur lui.

Il redressa fièrement la tête, jamais elle ne devait connaître sa souffrance. Elle eut un fin sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste inhabituel chez elle.

Il leva les yeux, surpris.

-Oublie-les dit-elle non sans finesse. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, mais elle avait compris.

-Ta vie peut être plus intéressante tu sais. Si tu me sers bien, il y a de nombreux avantages. Tu pourrais peut-être faire des missions pour moi. Mais avant cela il faut que tu gagnes ma confiance. Et ce n'est pas gagné mon petit docteur Jackson ! Quel gage de ta bonne foi peux-tu me donner ? Le code de l'iris peut-être ?

Il ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux, se contentant se concentrer sur son travail. Pour le moment, profil bas. Que ferait Jack dans cette situation ? Il aurait probablement cherché à la séduire ! Mais curieusement Osiris semblait insensible au charme masculin.

Tard dans la soirée, il rejoignit Peter. Le vaisseau était en mode veille. Un pilotage automatique le conduisait à bon port. Sur la passerelle des jaffas de garde assuraient la surveillance. Osiris s'était retirée depuis un moment déjà. Elle s'était amusée à l'humilier une fois de plus. Le fait qu'elle occupe le corps de Sara semblait l'amuser beaucoup. Elle y voyait son pouvoir sur Daniel. Il avait du assister à son coucher, s'occuper lui-même de lui préparer son lit. Il était maladroit dans ce genre de tâche, ce n'était pas le travail qu'il faisait habituellement. Et pourtant au cours de ses missions il avait souvent vécu des situations difficiles, mais jamais il n'avait été humilié de cette façon. Il se retira la rage au cœur quand elle le lui ordonna

-Reste devant ma porte mon petit archéologue, et veille bien sur moi ! Qu'il ne m'arrive rien, le menaça t-elle.

Il arpentait les couloirs déserts, il avait une excuse toute prête au cas où il aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Mais personne ne lui demanda quoique ce soit Après tout il était le lothar de la reine !

Peter l'attendait dans un coin retiré du vaisseau.

-Comment supportez-vous votre captivité Daniel Jackson ? Demanda–t-il

-Oh, il y a des bons et des mauvais jours, mais une chose me surprend elle n'a jamais cherché à me séduire, c'est curieux !

-Non ce n'est pas curieux, Osiris est un mâle, dans un corps de femme, il est un peu gêné.

-Ah oui j'y avais pas pensé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, cela lui aurait été pénible d'avoir en plus à repousser les assauts d'Osiris.

-Ainsi, on me recherche ?

-Oui j'ai pu transmettre à votre base les coordonnées de la planète où nous allons. Il y a un shapaï. Une équipe vous y attendra.

-Les cordonnées de la planète ? Comment les avez-vous obtenues ?

-Ts… Ts … Nous arriverons demain. Je dois préparer l'arrivée de vos amis. Allez dormir maintenant il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de votre disparition.

Quand Daniel regagna sa place en travers de la porte d'Osiris, tout était calme. Il s'allongea à même le sol et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Planète inconnue.

Le vaisseau se posa sur une vaste aire prévue à cet effet. Daniel descendit, il marchait trois pas derrière Osiris comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Il regarda tout autour de lui, des jaffas les entouraient, protégeant la reine, mais empêchant aussi toute fuite. Le shapaï se dressait sur un promontoire à quelques pas de là. Osiris avait un palais très petit en comparaison des autres reines qu'il avait rencontré. C'était une simple maison, assez grande cependant. Seuls quelques jaffas, lui et un autre esclave allaient l'habiter. Daniel commençait à s'inquiéter, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile de fuir, il se ferait tout de suite remarquer.

Une formidable explosion vida la maison de ses gardes. Un incendie gigantesque

commença à se développer menaçant l'habitation.

-Je reconnais là SG1 , pensa–t-il en souriant.

Il profita de la panique pour se faufiler et se cacha à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Insensiblement il se rapprocha de la porte et là il retrouva Carter et Teal'c, qui introduisait déjà le code. Ils filèrent tous pendant que l'incendie qu'ils avaient provoqué faisait rage.

Cellule d'isolation, Infirmerie

-Colonel, comment allez-vous dit Hammond par l'intermédiaire de la caméra vidéo.

-Fatigué mon général, mais ça va.

-Vous supportez tous les examens de notre bon docteur ?

-J'ai pas le choix, mon général, mais il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup plus de piqûres que d'habitude !

-Elle obéit aux ordres, colonel

-Je sais mon général, mais je trouve qu'elle y met un zèle tout particulier.

-Quand vous vous sentirez un peu mieux, vous me ferez votre rapport colonel

-Oui mon général

-Un rapport complet cette fois colonel dit Hammond d'un air faussement sévère !

Il y a un ordinateur portable près de vous. Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

-Tout ! Mon général ?

-Absolument tout Jack et je ne plaisante pas.

-Où est Carter mon général ?

-Elle est en mission avec Teal'c pour ramener le docteur Jackson !

O'Neill se redressa :

-On sait où il est ?

-Oui il a été repéré par un espion Tokra.

-Un espion Tok'ra ? Décidément on ne peut plus rien faire sans eux !

-Vous savez que la planète de Kali a été détruite Jack ?

-Je l'ignorais mon général, elle est morte ?

-Son palais a été détruit.

-Qui a fait cela ?

-Osiris ?

-Tiens ! Elle fait le ménage pour nous maintenant ! Et Bastet mon général ?

-Aucune nouvelle. Pour le moment elle ne s'intéresse par beaucoup à nous, elle ne représente pas un danger. Nous avons appris aussi que Néléna est détruite. Mais Nirti…

O'Neill ne l'écoutait plus repris dans ses souvenirs

-Jack vous m'entendez ?

-Oui mon général, mais je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir.

-Vous avez raison, reposez-vous, n'oubliez pas votre rapport !

-Oui mon général.

Janet entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

Jack râla,

-On ne peut pas être tranquille une seconde !

-J'ai terminé les examens préliminaires, je ne trouve rien sauf …

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez eu des relations intimes avec Kali ?

-Quoi ! Ca se voit ? dit O'Neill en rougissant, très gêné.

-C'est en faisant des prélèvement sur votre peau colonel, j'ai trouvé des traces d'ADN goa'ulds, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

-Et alors, à part le fait que je n'aurais pas du, où est le problème ?

-Je suis entrain de chercher si elle ne vous aurait pas introduit sous la peau un système microscopique quelconque, une arme, un virus !

-Un virus ?

-Vous y aviez pensé colonel puisque vous nous avez fait comprendre que vous pourriez être dangereux.

-Cette conversation est enregistrée Docteur ?

-Comme tous les examens officiels concernant les retours de missions. C'est obligatoire. Par contre si vous veniez me voir en consultation privé, cela resterait confidentiel.

-Débranchez ce foutu micro ! C'est une conversation privée.

-Désolée Jack, c'est impossible, c'est la cour martiale pour moi si je le fais.

Jack soupira :

-Bon tant pis, de toute façon le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. D'ailleurs c'est une histoire de vins. J'ai bu quelques verres de la cave personnelle de Kali et je la soupçonne d'y avoir glissé des aphrodisiaques, et peut autre chose aussi d'ailleurs. Après, je me suis réveillé dans son lit. Et j'ai pu rejoindre si facilement la porte des étoiles que ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait pu m'injecter quelque chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé ce mot.

-Et vous avez très bien fait. Mais ce n'est rien de viral, tous les tests le prouvent. Vous n'êtes pas contagieux.

-Tant mieux. Mais vous croyez qu'il y a autre chose ?

-Oui, vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle vous avait paru transformée, plus douce, plus gentille, ce n'est pas normal ça chez un goa'uld ? Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oui dit Jack en riant, ma séduction vient de prendre un sérieux coup, mais tant pis je m'en remettrais !

-Je vais pouvoir vous sortir de la salle d'isolement colonel, il n'y a pas de virus, pas de radiation. Un bon lit vous attend à l'infirmerie, car je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

-Une bombe comme Cassandra ou Ryac ? dit Jack, son cœur rata un battement.

C'est possible, Jack, c'est possible.

Revenu à l'infirmerie Jack put subir scanner et IRM ce qui était impossible dans la salle d'isolement.

Janet lui trouva sous la peau de l'épaule un minuscule dispositif constitué d'une charge explosive et d'un détonateur. Le tout miniaturisé, et invisible à l'œil nu.

-Ce n'est pas une charge nucléaire. Mais c'est suffisamment puissant pour tuer le colonel et détruire la base dit Janet en conclusion.

-C'est à vous major, maintenant, ce n'est plus mon domaine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'extraire dit Sam ?

-Non, répondit Janet, malheureusement non.

-Alors quelle est la solution, major ? Dit Hammond inquiet.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait une dit Sam d'une voix étouffée. La solution que je préconise. Envoyer le colonel sur une planète déserte. Naturellement je viens avec lui pour essayer de désactiver la bombe.

Nous avons combien de temps ?

-Quelques minutes mon général.

Chevron 6 enclenché

Jack et Sam se tenait au pieds de la rampe, un chariot contenant du matériel sophistiqué entra dans la flaque bleue juste devant eux.

-Et maintenant carter on fait quoi ? Dit le colonel quand ils furent de l'autre côté.

-Vous ne bougez pas et vous vous taisez ! Je dois me concentrer.

L'image du dispositif apparut sur l'écran. Il était commandé par un rayon infrarouge.

-Ne bougez pas mon colonel répéta-t-elle, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Sinon nous mourrons tous les deux.

Il était étrangement calme. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Carter il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir avec lui.

-Major quand vous serez prête vous vous éloignerez, vous me dites où il faut que j'appuie. Il reste combien de temps ?

-Une minute

-Allez vous en ! c'est une ordre major hurla–t-il comme elle ne bougeait pas.

-Carter… maintenant !

Elle disparut derrière un rocher. Sans hésiter il écrasa la touche.

Le silence seul lui répondit. Il regarda autour de lui, Sam revenait lentement

-Je suis mort Carter ?

Elle rit et pleura tout à la fois

-Non, Jack, vous êtes vivant, bien vivant !

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Au détour d'un couloir Daniel se butta contre Jack.

-Excusez-moi se troubla t-il, et cherchant dans ses papiers

-je voulais vous donner ça. Et il lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Oh dit Jack , une lettre d'amour ?

Daniel rougit, mal à l'aise et ramassant ses feuilles qui étaient tombées, il partit à grandes enjambées vers la direction de son bureau.

De retour dans ses quartiers Jack considéra l'enveloppe et la posa sur un coin de son bureau. Ses relations avec Daniel étaient très tendues depuis les accusations du Sénateur Kinsey. Et puis la vie avait repris son cours, les missions continuaient. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais on sentait toujours une tension entre eux. Leurs rapports se dégradaient, Jack était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il appréciait moins Daniel, qu'ils avaient du mal à se parler. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aidé non plus pensa t-il. Il est temps de réagir, car de temps en temps Carter me regarde comme si j'avais lui bouffer son petit Daniel.

Prenant la lettre il entra sans frapper chez Daniel

-Y'a quoi la dedans ?

-Vous n'avez pas lu ?

-Non

-Eh ben lisez-la !

Jack se décida et sortit une feuille.

Il s'assit sur un coin de bureau et commença sa lecture.

Jack

Depuis cette scène très pénible avec le sénateur Kinsey, et toutes les maladresses que j'ai accumulées, je ne dors plus beaucoup la nuit. Je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois, mais je sens que vous m'en voulez encore. N'arrivant pas à vous parlez en face, vous pouvez être très intimidant, vous savez, je vous écris. Oui, je sais ça fait un peu ridicule, mais tant pis. J'étais loin de soupçonner tout ce qui vous étiez arrivé je pensais que vous aviez pris du bon temps (eh mon petit gars, pensa Jack, tu n'es pas si loin que ça de la vérité), Cependant je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde aux accusations portées contre vous.

Alors ce petit mot sera ma dernière excuse. Jack, solennellement je vous demande pardon. Si vous refusez c'est votre droit. Je serais alors obligé de quitter le SGC, mais ce sera la mort dans l'âme sachez le.

Votre ami Daniel.

Jack se blinda car il sentait l'émotion le gagner. Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec Daniel. Mais il n'était pas encore revenu à son état normal.

-Vous avez lu mes rapports Daniel ? Enfin je veux dire les rapports complets sans dissimulation comme le veut le sénateur.

Daniel était très surpris :

-Il n'y a que le général qui a ces rapports, Jack vous le savez bien.

-Eh bien maintenant, vous serez deux dit-il en sortant une disquette de sa poche.

-Merci Jack, je suis très touché dit Daniel avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais les lire.

-Pas un mot à Carter ! Attention !

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Jack dit Daniel avec un petit clin d'œil.

6ème partie

TOUT ÉTAIT CALME DANS LA BASE

Chapitre 1

Tout était calme dans la base.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles quand ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain. Daniel peaufinait les traductions de symboles prélevés sur les murs d'un temple d'un lointaine planète. Sam dans son labo étudiait le rayon inthar qu'elle comptait incorporer au système de la porte des étoiles. Jack et Teal'c faisaient un peu de sport pour se maintenir en forme.

A la salle d'embarquement le major Carter faisait les premiers essais de son rayon protecteur, permettant de démasquer les êtres invisibles, ritous ou autre goa'uld possédant un dispositif d'invisibilité.

Le retour de la prochaine équipe était programmée pour dans trois heures. Après il ne resterait plus que SG 12 en mission pour plusieurs jours.

Une seule ombre au tableau, le retour imminent du sénateur Kinsey, qui avait promis de revenir très vite. Il était attendu en fin d'après-midi et le briefing était prévu à 20 heures.

Jack essayait de ne pas penser à sa prochaine entrevue avec Kinsey, il se défoulait sur un putching-ball que tenait Teal'c.

-Vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux que ça Jack O'Neill ! Dit Teal'c. Allez défendez-vous

Il passa à l'attaque, mais Jack redoubla d'effort et termina la séance en sueur, le cerveau vide et somme toute, reposé de toute cette tension inutile.

Les alarmes retentirent. C'était SG 10 qui revenait d'une planète dont la porte était sur le point d'être immergée par une brusque montée des eaux des océans de la planète.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Sam bailla et regarda sa montre il n'était pas loin de 19 heures et elle décida d'aller manger. En chemin elle retrouva Daniel et Teal'c qui se rendaient aussi au mess.

-Le colonel n'était pas avec vous Teal'c ?

-Si Daniel Jackson, il n'avait pas faim et il m'a dit qu'il attendrait l'heure de la réunion dans ces quartiers.

-Il allait bien s'inquiéta Sam ?

-Parfaitement bien, major Carter. Je viens de le battre à la boxe, mais à part ça il va très bien.

Salle de briefing 20 heures

Le sénateur Kinsey était déjà prêt à diriger la séance, il avait pris la place du général Hammond et l'avait relégué au bout de la table.

-Le colonel O' Neill n'est pas là ?

-Si sénateur, il arrive dit Hammond qui regardait sa montre avec impatience.

-Ah le voilà !

Jack le visage fermé prit place après un vague salut au sénateur.

-Je m'adresse à vous colonel O'Neill, j'ai lu votre rapport, et je dois dire (il cherchait ses mots), je dois dire que je suis impressionné par…

Jack l'interrompit très impoliment :

-Mon général dit-il à Hammond, permission de parler librement ?

le regard de Jack était dur et accrochait celui de Hammond.

-Allez y colonel, on vous écoute et d'un signe de la main il imposa le silence à Kinsey qui ouvrait la bouche pour une réponse cinglante.

Jack parla lentement, on sentait qu'il pesait ses mots, il était tendu à l'extrême.

-Mon général dit-il en s'adressant exclusivement à Hammond, dans mon rapport très long et détaillé comme vous l'aviez demandé, il y a des détails très intimes que je ne voudrais en aucun cas voir dévoiler ici en présence d'autres personnes, en particulier mes subordonnés. Ce que j'ai écrit est confidentiel, il n' y a que deux personnes à l'avoir lu, vous et le sénateur. Il omit volontairement Daniel. Tous les deux, vous êtes soumis au droit de réserve. Je demande que ce rapport soit classé définitivement. Je veux oublier certaines choses et ne pourrais le faire que si cette affaire est enterrée à jamais.

-Malheureusement, je n'y peux rien Jack, le sénateur est en droit de vous posez toutes les questions qu'il souhaite. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas, vous savez bien qu'il m'a mis plusieurs fois sur le grill, et en votre présence. Je comprends ce que cette situation peut avoir de pénible pour vous colonel, malheureusement il faut vous soumettre.

Le sénateur une lueur de triomphe dans le regard et le sourire mauvais dit fielleusement :

-Asseyez-vous colonel, nous reprenons.

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez , me faire passer en cour martiale, si vous voulez, mais je ne resterais pas une minute de plus assis à cette table avec ce …

Il retint juste à temps l'insulte qui lui montait aux lèvres.

-Vous voulez la cour martiale colonel ? Je ne crois pas que vous y gagneriez, il y a là-dedans de quoi vous envoyer en prison pour longtemps, dit-il en brandissant une épaisse liasse de feuille.

La haine de Kinsey était sans limite. Il détestait cet homme, pour sa suffisance, son orgueil de caste, son côté militaire rigide, son humour déplacé, sa force aussi, son ascendant sur ses hommes dont il savait se faire aimer, le lien indéfectible qui les unissait tous les quatre.

-Vous savez colonel, ceci n'est qu'une petite répétition de la cour martiale. Ce serait bien pire, imaginez-vous dans cette base, devant tout le SGC réuni, du plus haut gradé au plus petit. Votre rapport lu à tous, commenté, décortiqué.

Vous serez sommé de vous expliquer, de répondre à toutes les questions.

Vous avouez tout dans ses feuilles ! Vous êtes pieds et poings liés, condamné d'avance. Un mot de moi dans les hautes sphères et vous êtes dégradé, emprisonné.

Sam était blanche, elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, elle en était malade pour Jack et commençait aussi à vouer le sénateur aux gémonies.

-Mon général, je demande l'autorisation de me retirer, ainsi que le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c.

-Non, dit Kinsey sèchement. Vous restez.

Hammond intervint calmement, car il trouvait que le sénateur dépassait les bornes.

-Sénateur votre haine personnelle vous égare, pourquoi en voulez-vous ainsi au colonel ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Kinsey se leva :

-Cette séance reprendra demain.

Le lendemain le ton avait changé. Hammond avait pu avoir le président en ligne. Celui-ci estimait beaucoup le colonel et il était stupéfait de cet acharnement du sénateur sur lui.

-Le président veut vous parler dit-il en tendant le combiné à Kinsey.

-Monsieur le président… c'est un honneur.

La conversation fut assez longue, ponctuée de « oui monsieur le président, non monsieur le président… »

Le visage de Kinsey palissait au fil des minutes et quand il reposa le combiné, il était livide.

Il se tourna d'un air un peu hagard vers Hammond :

-Le président souhaite me voir partir en mission avec SG1, pour mieux me rendre compte du travail qu'ils font. Il me dit que juger un travail sur rapport est forcément incomplet.

Le général Hammond eut un large sourire, le sénateur s'était fait moucher.

-C'est une excellente idée sénateur ! Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Vous partirez avec SG1 dès demain. En attendant vous êtes notre invité à la base.

Jack l'attendait à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez un instant colonel. Il y a du nouveau. Asseyez-vous Jack.

Impassible le colonel prit une chaise, étendit ses longues jambes et attendit que le général parle.

-Je suis très ennuyé Jack, j'ai énormément d'estime pour vous, mais avouez que vous vous êtes mis dans de sales draps. Tout le monde peut avoir des faiblesses, mais avec une goa'uld !

-S'il vous plait mon général, par pitié ! On ne peut pas passer à autre chose !

-D'accord Jack dit–il avec un entrain forcé.

Le général Hammond hésita un instant, ce n'était pas son habitude, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était tellement énorme ! Il lâcha enfin :

-Le sénateur voudrait se joindre à SG1, pour une mission.

-Quoi !

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous lui avez expliqué combien c'est dangereux ? Il est où le lézard mon général ?

-Il n'y a pas de lézard Jack. Ne vous fâchez pas mais je suis obligé d'accepter. Ordre du président.

-A quelle mission pensez-vous mon général ?

-L'exploration de la planète P8X213.

-Oh, Jack sourit brusquement détendu, c'est une planète au climat rude n'est ce pas ?

-Très rude, Jack, très rude…

Lors d'un briefing non officiel qu'ils tinrent tous les quatre pendant le repas, le colonel leur annonça la nouvelle.

-Faites très attention à tout ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez d'imprudences, le sénateur est un homme de pouvoir et très influent.

-Curieux ces précautions que vous prenez Jack, vous nous mettez en garde contre quoi au juste ? Interrogea Daniel.

-Je ne vous veux que du bien, croyez-moi dit Jack un peu ennuyé de la perspicacité de Daniel.

-Mon colonel, vous souhaitez que nous soyons sympas avec le sénateur, c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sam avec un regard appuyé vers Jack.

-Soyez naturelle, gentille comme toujours, et ce sera parfait dit-il avec un franc sourire.

-Jack, vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Insista Daniel

-Ts..Ts..Ts… Soyez prêts, nous partons dans une heure dit Jack d'un ton sans appel.

Chevron 5 enclenché

Ils se tenaient au pied de la rampe, dans leur équipement habituel, Jack sa caquette vissée sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil.

Le sénateur était en costume de ville. Il ne savait pas comment s' habiller et n'avait pas osé le demander. Il se sentait un peu ridicule pour la première fois de sa vie.

Chevron 6 enclenché

Sam et Daniel échangeaient des plaisanteries. Teal'c attendait très calme en fixant d'un œil surpris le costume cravate du sénateur. O'Neill avait un petit sourire inquiétant.

Chevron 7 enclenché

Quand l'horizon des évènements fut stabilisé, Teal'c partit le premier et disparut dans l'anneau, suivi tranquillement de Sam et Daniel.

Kinsey montait la rampe d'un pas mal assuré, O'Neill était derrière lui, il se sentait observé, se retourna légèrement, mais ne peut rien lire sur le visage impassible du colonel.

-Mais pourquoi bon sang, avez vous besoin de lunettes de soleil colonel ? Lâcha t-il. O'Neill accentua son sourire moqueur

-C'est mieux, j'ai moins de vertiges et de nausées à l'arrivée, dit-il d'un ton neutre en fixant Kinsey, qui pâlit. Sénateur c'est le moment !

Et d'un geste brusque, il le poussa dans la flaque.

L'atterrissage du sénateur fut pénible, il arriva à quatre pattes, en proie à un violent vertige.

-Asseyez-vous un moment sénateur lui dit Sam avec douceur, cela va passer.

-C'est comme ça à chaque fois ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche

-On s'habitue.

O'Neill avait retiré ses lunettes, la nuit était complètement tombée. Il faisait un froid glacial et Kinsey frissonna dans son costume prévu pour une température tempérée.

Ils descendirent le promontoire où était construit la porte. Ils progressait difficilement dans un sable épais. le sénateur éprouvait des difficultés à marcher. Il commençait à ressentir le poids des années, même s'il entretenait régulièrement sa forme physique il sentait que là il aurait besoin de toute son énergie. Et puis devant lui ce diable d'homme menait un train d'enfer. Il fit une première chute, perdit une chaussure et se retrouva du sable plein la bouche. Il cria car les autres ne l' avaient pas attendu. Il se releva et tomba à nouveau.

O'Neill d'un signe les fit s'arrêter et leur ordonna de se taire. Il attendit plusieurs secondes. Les appels de Kinsey se faisaient plus faibles.

-Enfin Jack, à quoi jouez-vous ? Dit Daniel.

-Il est en difficulté dit Sam, il est tombé, il s'est peut être cassé quelque chose ? Il faut aller voir mon colonel.

-Ne bougez pas Carter, et comme elle ébauchait un geste, c'est un ordre major !

-J'y vais moi-même ajouta t-il. Suivez-moi à distance.

Il rebroussa chemin d'une centaine de mètres. Le sénateur était déjà presque enfoui dans le sable, il s'était évanoui.

O'Neill s'agenouilla et le dégagea doucement. Kinsey revint à lui, Jack, avec délicatesse lui ôtait le sable qu'il avait sur le visage. Le sénateur râla :

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de moi.

O'Neill se répondit pas mais le tata sur tout le corps pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fracture. Kinsey se sentait humilié. Il rageait.

Jack l'aida à se relever, apparemment il n'avait qu'une cheville foulée.

-Vous pouvez marcher jusqu'au promontoire, devant nous ? Dit–il en montrant un amas de rochers qui se dressaient au dessus du sable.

-Non, je ne peux pas poser le pied par terre.

-Teal'c appela Jack, vous pouvez porter le sénateur ?

-Sans problème, O'Neill. Et comme s'il se fut chargé d'un poids plume, Teal'c souleva Kinsey et le porta sur son épaule plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Ils organisèrent un campement et se protégèrent du sable sous des tentes de fine toile. Sam seule, Teal'c et Daniel, et O'Neill prit avec lui le sénateur.

Celui-ci était surpris :

-Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi comme ça Colonel ?

-Ca vous surprend ? Dit Jack avec hauteur. Nous formons une équipe, vous faites partie de cette équipe sur cette mission, mon devoir est de la diriger au mieux et de veiller au bien être de chacun. Maintenant dormez, il est tard, nous avons une longue route à faire demain.

Il s'allongea dans son duvet et s'endormit aussitôt.

Kinsey mit beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil. Le léger matelas était dur, il avait froid. Il écouta la respiration calme du colonel, et sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec cet homme qu'il pensait bien connaître.

Les trois soleils de la planète rougeoyaient dans le ciel répandant sur tout ce qui vivait une chaleur de four.

Ils marchaient de nouveau, se dirigeant vers une oasis qu'ils avaient repérée. Sam avait bandé fortement la cheville du sénateur, celui-ci aidé tour à tour de Teal'c et de Daniel faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme.

Ils dominaient un village qui s'étendaient à leurs pieds cinquante mètres plus bas. Le spectacle était grandiose, des petite maisons blanches carrées se cachaient dans de la verdure, cherchant à se protéger des rayons brûlant des soleils. Il y avait de nombreux palmiers, et dans ce village des temps bibliques on voyait au loin des hommes vaquer aux travaux d'irrigation , ou garder des animaux.

Un groupe d'hommes vint à leur rencontre

O'Neill se déplaça légèrement derrière le major et lui murmura

-Des goa'ulds major ?

-Je ne ressens la présence d'aucun symbiote dit-elle.

Et déjà Daniel s'avançait :

-Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, nous sommes des voyageurs pacifiques… Il finit sa phrase entouré d'une foule bariolée et bruyante, et c'est littéralement portée par elle qu'ils avancèrent vers le village. La situation leur échappait.

Ils furent conduit au cœur du village où un homme d'une taille imposante les accueillit de ses mots :

-Bienvenue à mes nouveaux esclaves dit-il de sa voix rauque de goa'uld.

Le sénateur tenait à peine sur ses jambes

Il demanda à Sam :

-C'est ça un goa'uld dit-il d'une voix étranglé, et comme les yeux de l'homme se mettait à briller, il eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit remarquer.

-Toi, prosterne-toi devant ton Dieu, je suis Hadès, le Dieu des enfers.

Le sénateur fut obligé de s'agenouiller et de se prosterner le front contre terre.

-Emmenez-les !

Etroitement surveillés ils furent désarmés et se retrouvèrent dans une prison ennemie.

On ne les avait pas séparés. Avec un soupir O'Neill s'assit contre la muraille.

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Daniel. Il faisait le tour du cachot, sondant les murs . Je vous signale Jack qu'il n'y a pas de passage secret !

-C'est dommage, mais ce qui est bien c'est qu'il fait assez bon dans cette prison par rapport à dehors, dit Sam.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? Jack O'Neill dit Teal'c.

-Rien pour aujourd'hui, on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

-Vous allez bien sénateur ?

-Non, j'ai très soif.

-On a tous très soif, ricana Jack, mais je crois que pour ce soir il faudra s'en passer, de manger aussi d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain fut pénible, la chaleur montait par les bouches d'aération et on ne leur avait apporté qu'une petite cruche d'eau, qu'O'Neill rationna. Il fit boire ses amis et donna le reste de l'eau à Kinsey. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. Sam remarqua que Jack n'avait pas bu, elle se contenta de faire un signe à Daniel qui hocha la tête en silence. Le sénateur ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Le lendemain ils furent traînés devant Hadès. Ils n'avaient ni mangé, ni bu depuis deux jours. Leurs conditions de détention étaient très dures, le sénateur faisait peine à voir, il était soutenu par Teal'c et Daniel. Ils durent s'agenouiller devant sa grandeur et baiser le bout de ses sandales. Le sénateur émit une protestation, Jack ironisa :

-L'hôtel quatre étoiles de sa majesté ne vous a pas plu !

-Silence ! Hadès leva la main qui envoya Jack promener dans les airs. Le sénateur était effaré, et voyant celui-ci se relever, bredouilla :

-Excusez moi, je ne savais pas.

-Qui est cet homme qu'il se taise !

Jack s'avança et dit

-Excusez-le il est un peu sénile, c'est mon vieux père et j'y tiens beaucoup.

-Insolent ! Qu'on les conduise à la mine !

Ils durent marcher plusieurs heures sous le soleil. Kinsey souffrait de déshydratation. Teal'c et le colonel le portait presque. Eux même, pourtant habitués aux missions les plus dures souffraient beaucoup. Ils essayaient de garder au maximum leur énergie. Sam titubait de fatigue, Daniel n'était guère en meilleure forme.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'on tombe toujours sur des esclavagistes qui n'ont qu'une idée nous faire travailler dans leur mine !

Jack ne disait rien, il s'occupait du sénateur qui ne pouvait plus marcher.

Il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Faites un petit effort, sinon ils vont vous tuer !

La peur le fit avancer et comme un automate il mettait un pied devant l'autre d'un pas saccadé.

La mine était à ciel ouvert, ils devaient travailler dehors sous le soleil. C'était terrifiant. Les hommes travaillaient tout le jour sans aucune protection, ils étaient brûlés par le soleil. ils tombaient comme des mouches. Les corps étaient aussitôt enlevés, et les gardiens du village partaient aussitôt à la recherche de nouveaux venus. Le shapaï n' était pas gardé, exprès pour encourager les visiteurs, qui venaient se jeter dans le piège ouvert.

Les prisonniers n'étaient pas attachés, ils étaient si loin de tout que personne ne cherchait à s'évader.

-Sénateur, dit Jack écoutez-moi attentivement, ne dites rien hochez seulement la tête quand vous aurez compris. Nous allons tous mourir ici si nous ne faisons rien, vous le premier. Alors cette nuit nous tenterons de nous évader. Vous devrez faire exactement ce que je dis, je ne parlerais pas mais ferez des gestes, il faudra comprendre tout de suite. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

il hocha la tête :

-Il faut savoir poursuivit Jack inflexible, que vous êtes un poids mort pour moi. Mais que je ne vous abandonnerai pas, dussé-je y laisser ma vie. Alors vous obéirez au doigt et à l'œil ?

Il hocha la tête et murmura un merci, que Jack n'entendit pas.

La journée fut terrible. Dans la chaleur et la poussière ils durent travailler tout le jour. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un bol de soupe, nettement insuffisant pour subsister, et fournir un effort violent comme de creuser le minerais pour en extraire le naquada. Il y avait peu de gardes. Ils laissaient les prisonniers à peu près tranquille dans la journée, la chaleur était aussi insupportable pour eux. Mais ils avaient de l'eau à volonté. Cependant de temps en temps un coup de fouet s'abattait sur le dos des condamnés. Jack s'arrangea pour cacher Kinsey aux yeux des gardes. Le soir les prisonniers s'écroulèrent la peau brûlée, les yeux rougis, les vêtements déchirés. Jack ne dormit pas ce soir là. Au creux de la nuit il les réveilla. Ils se levèrent hébétés de sommeil et épuisés. Par geste il les dirigea, Kinsey suivait se tenant tout près de lui.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, ils avaient pu subtiliser un peu d'eau aux gardiens et firent un très grand détour pour éviter la mine, et le village.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte. Leur code était dépassé depuis longtemps. Il fallait attendre l'appel du général qui les appelaient régulièrement.

Heureusement le vortex s'ouvrit, et Hammond prit contact.

Ils arrivèrent en titubant en haut de la rampe. Vaincus par la fatigue et le soulagement ils tombèrent.

-Une équipe médicale, vite, cria Hammond.

A l'infirmerie Janet passait d'un lit à l'autre, les traits tirés. Le sénateur était très mal, déshydraté, il lui faudrait une longue convalescence pour s'en remettre.

SG1 surentraîné résistait mieux à leurs rudes conditions de détention.

-Comment va le sénateur ? S'inquiéta le général.

-Il va s'en tirer, mais il lui faudra du repos.

Tout était calme dans la base…

Le briefing qui réunit SG1 le sénateur et le général Hammond n'eut lieu qu'une semaine plus tard. Il fallait laisser le temps aux organismes de se refaire.

-Alors sénateur cette mission ?

Kinsey avait du mal à s'en remettre

-C'était effroyable.

Sam posa la question que tout le monde se posait

-Mon général, nous n'avons jamais fait une mission aussi ratée, comment se fait-il que nous nous soyons jetés ainsi dans ce piège ? On aurait dit que nous étions attendus ?

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire major. Quand nous avons décidé ensemble il y a quelques semaines d'explorer cette planète, nous pensions qu'elle était habitée par un peuple pacifique, désirant faire alliance avec nous. C'est ce que nous vous avions expliqué au briefing sénateur.

-Je m'en rappelle très bien dit Kinsey, alors que s'est-il passé ?

-La seule explication possible est que notre base de données a été trafiquée.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Dit Sam. Nous savons que nous n'avons pas d'intrus puisque le dispositif anti-invisibilité marche parfaitement. Le ritou qui a essayé d'infiltrer la base a été immédiatement détecté.

, il faut changer immédiatement tous nos codes d'accès, répondit le général.

-Général, dit Kinsey, je voudrais dire un petit mot au colonel O'Neill.

Celui-ci leva les yeux surpris :

-Je tiens à vous remercier colonel, vous m'avez sauvé de la torture, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je crois que j'ai une dette envers vous.

-Peut-être bien, fit O'Neill

-Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

-Oh c'est très simple, en nous lâchant un peu la grappe, laissez-nous faire notre boulot. Vous avez vu que ce n'est pas simple, alors quand on nous fait des misères pour quelques sous, on est pas très content. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-C'est entendu colonel, et il lui tendit la main :

Jack ne la prit pas.

-Vous m'en voulez colonel ?

-Vous m'avez fait passer de sales moments. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, mais être accusé de traîtrise, désolé, ça ne passe pas.

-Je vous présente mes excuses.

Daniel eut un petit sourire, (pas facile le gars Jack, il est un tantinet rancunier)

Et comme O'Neill ne répondait pas Kinsey reprit d'une voix impatiente

-Je vous présente mes excuses.

-Accordez-nous les subventions que le général réclame et ça effacera l'ardoise dit Jack d'un air bourru.

-C'est d'accord colonel, mais je repasserais l'an prochain pour voir si vous avez bien dépensé cet argent dit il avec un sourire en serrant la main d'Hammond.

-Entendu Sénateur, je vous raccompagne. Nous nous verrons demain avant votre départ.

Chapitre 2

Tout était calme dans la base.

Sam s'endormit assez tard, elle voulait finir de rédiger son rapport.

Elle se coucha et se releva presque aussitôt, elle avait senti un léger souffle sur son visage. Elle examina sa chambre, ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien dans le couloir. Elle retourna se coucher.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Il était là étendu sur son lit, la pièce était dans le noir juste éclairée par la lueur de l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre. Il bougea dans son sommeil. Elle sortit une fiole de sa poche et mit une goutte sur ses lèvres. Alors sûre de ne pas être dérangée elle ouvrit un fichier et trouva le rapport du colonel. Ce fameux rapport qui parlait de ses missions précédentes. Kali prit son temps pour tout lire et se délecta des longs récits de torture qu'il avait raconté de façon très crue. Le récit du cauchemar vécu avec Nirti lui parut particulièrement savoureux. Elle en relut plusieurs fois le passage.

-Alors ça te plait ? dit une voix calme derrière elle.

Elle sursauta :

-Tu es réveillé ? Oui, c'est extraordinaire ton récit ! Non seulement tu décris tout, mais tu dis aussi ce que tu ressens. C'est fabuleux ! Jamais je n'avais imaginé cela.

-Oh ! Tu manques d'imagination à ce point ?

-Laisse-moi continuer, je veux voir ce que tu dis de moi.

-Oh ! ça va pas te plaire. A ta place je ne lirai pas.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui

-Tu avoues avoir peur ? Je te croyais plus courageux.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

-Laisse-moi lire.

Elle revécu le moment où elle avait cru qu'il la désirait. C'était affreux de voir combien elle avait été jouée, de quelle odieuse façon il s'était servi d'elle.

Elle revint vers lui et le gifla violemment à plusieurs reprises.

- Tauri, ton châtiment sera terrible pour ce que tu as fait !

Elle sortit de la pièce dans un envol de voiles.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Le colonel le lendemain put se lever, la dose de poison qu'elle lui avait administré était très faible.

Il était en retard comme d'habitude.

Dans la salle d'embarquement un spectacle hallucinant l'attendait.

Quelques jaffas tenaient sous la menace de leurs armes les quarante cinq personnes présentes ce jour là dans la base. Kali était là, majestueuse, en haut de la rampe, elle les dominait tous par sa prestance et sa puissance.

Elle riait :

-Votre ridicule petit rayon anti-invisibilité, major Carter ! j'en ai déjoué le système rapidement. Vous arriverez à arrêter quelques malheureux ritous mais pas moi !

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Le code de votre iris par exemple. Vous êtes plus malin que je ne pensais, il est crypté dans votre ordinateur et je ne l'ai pas déchiffré.

-Le code change tout le temps, ça ne vous serait pas très utile.

-Alors je le veux, LUI, et sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance, elle montra le colonel.

Celui-ci restait impassible, il savait que son sort se jouait là.

-C'est hors de question dit Hammond

-Alors je la tue, ELLE , jaffa ! Et Sam s'écroula sous un coup de zat. Le garde attendait avant de donner le second coup mortel.

-C'est d'accord dit Jack, mais ne lui fais pas de mal.

Tous était pétrifié :

-Vous savez Jack, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, dit Hammond.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, général.

-Mon colonel, refusez, cria Sam. Elle venait de se réveiller et était à genoux au pied de la rampe,

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras

-Ne pleurez pas Sam, je reviendrais… Depuis le test zatark c'est la première fois qu'il lui montrait une véritable émotion

-C'est promis, vous reviendrez ?

-Oui. c'est promis.

Courageusement Jack s'inclina devant Kali, lui prit la main :

-Où allons-nous ma reine ?

-Jaffa introduit le code .

Ils disparurent dans la flaque bleutée.

Tout était calme dans la base…

-Allons jusqu'au palais dit-elle.

Elle monta dans la chaise à porteur. Le colonel marchait près d'elle. Il était silencieux.

Dans la grande salle du palais, elle lui jeta des vêtements,

-Change–toi.

Il regarda d'un air surpris les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé pour lui, un pantalon serré à la taille, et une chemise sans manche et sans fermeture.

-Heureusement qu'il fait chaud ici, mais quand même quel drôle de façon de s'habiller.

-Allez change-toi

-Ici ? Maintenant ?

-Oui maintenant, pourquoi discutes-tu tout ce que je dis ?

Il obéit. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de chatte convoitant un bol de lait.

Il soupira. Les vêtements lui allait bien et il se sentait à l'aise. par contre il était nu pieds, ce qu'il détestait.

-J'ai lu la fin de ton rapport quand tu as quitté le palais, le matin. Tu sais que tu es très fort je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu as réussi à savoir que je t'avais injecté quelque chose.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Tu me rends faible, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher dans ta base. Reconnais que c'est un coup de génie !

-Et maintenant que vas-tu faire de moi ?

-Tourne toi !

Méfiant il se retourna lentement. La douleur dans ses reins fut fulgurante, il cria tomba à genoux, cela irradiait jusqu'au bout de ses pieds. Il haletait, il eut l'impression d'avoir les nerfs broyés. . Le rayon de son arme de poing le lâcha.

-Maintenant je fais ce que je veux de toi dit-elle. Tu es à mon service, tu feras sans discuter tout ce que je te dirai, si je veux parler avec toi je parlerai avec toi, si j'ai envie de toi, tu me feras l'amour. Si je veux te torturer je le ferais. Je peux même te tuer si j'en ai envie. Ne l'oublie jamais. C'est moi qui commande maintenant. Tu peux comprendre ça toi qui est le chef de ta petite bande ? Quand tu donnes un ordre personne ne discute, n'est-ce pas ? Ici, c'est pareil.

Sa vie s'organisait autour de Kali. C'était difficile, exigeant. Elle était capricieuse, dangereuse, cruelle. Elle adorait faire souffrir ses esclaves. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un seul esclave masculin auprès d'elle, il était le seul. Et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter. Par contre beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient employées dans son palais. Son nombre de jaffas augmentait régulièrement. Il la soupçonnait de monter une armée importante.

Il devait toujours être sur ses gardes, surtout quand Kali était de bonne humeur et l'appelait près de lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Il fallait qu'il surveille la moindre de ses paroles. Ces moments là étaient difficiles, elle lui posait beaucoup de questions sur la terre et les humains, et il fallait qu'il réponde, sous peine de subir son courroux. Elle voulait tout savoir sur eux et souvent très habilement elle glissait une question perfide sur le major, Teal'c ou le général Hammond. Il réfléchissait longtemps avant de répondre et cela le fatiguait. Il avait très peur de trahir. La moindre petite information lâchée pouvait s'avérer catastrophique.

Il avait toute liberté de se promener dans le palais, et il ne s'en privait pas. Bien connaître les lieux pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile. Les jaffas sachant qu'il était l'esclave personnel de Kali, ne s'occupaient pas de lui.

Il visitait régulièrement les innombrables pièces du palais. Il en découvrait toujours de nouvelles. C'était une construction monumentale de la taille d'un très grand château de la Terre. Le style en était oriental, ouvert sur un patio, car le climat était très chaud. Une bonne irrigation permettait des cultures et même des fontaines.

Il pensait souvent à sa vie avant. Il espérait que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain et que Kali avait abandonné le projet de détruire la terre. Il décida un jour de lui poser la question, tant pis si elle se fâchait, il avait en permanence des douleurs dans le dos, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait pas grand chose.

Il choisit un moment où elle était allongé sur un lit de repos. Elle paraissait détendue.

Il s'approcha

-Viens t' asseoir près de moi lui dit-elle.

-Je voudrais te poser une question ?

-Quelle genre de question ?

-Je voudrais savoir si tu avais renoncé à ton attaque sur la Terre ?

-Quelle insolence ! Et depuis quand je discute de mes plans avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un esclave !

Il ne se démonta pas :

-Mais je suis venu avec toi en échange de l'abandon de l'attaque contre la Terre.

Elle sourit,

-C'est ce que je t'ai laissé croire, mais je ne l'ai pas dit.

Tout était calme dans la base

La réunion journalière réunissait les officiers supérieurs de toutes les équipes, et l'ordre du jour était toujours le même, l'attaque imminente contre la Terre et la détention du colonel quelque part dans la galaxie.

Tout avait été tenté sans résultats, on avait contacté les amis lointains, Hasgards, Nox, et Tok'ra. Personne ne savait où était le colonel O'Neill.

Par mesure de sécurité, l'ensemble des missions avaient été suspendues. Personne ne pouvait deviner d'où viendrait l'attaque , ni sous quelle forme. Suite à l'intrusion de Kali dans la base, Sam avait passé des heures à reconfigurer les programmes informatiques, aidée des meilleurs spécialistes en la matière.

Sam n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Pourtant elle devait revoir le rayon de la porte protégeant contre les êtres invisibles. Si ça marchait pour les ritous, il fallait trouver autre chose pour les espions de Kali.

De temps à autre elle se perdait dans les souvenirs de cette scène hallucinante qu'il avaient tous vécu il y avait déjà six semaines.

O'Neill s'inclinant devant Kali et lui prenant la main., et ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix grave et basse.

« Où allons-nous ma reine » ?

Elle ne vit pas que Daniel s'était arrêté sur le seuil.

-On le retrouvera Sam, il s'en tire toujours. Vous le savez bien.

Elle pleura contre l'épaule de Daniel

-J'ai si peur, Daniel, et si elle le torture ?

-Sam, vous connaissez comme moi les goa'ulds, c'est le risque que nous avons tous pris en entrant dans ce projet porte des étoiles. Nous connaissons les risques et nous devons les assumer quand ça tourne mal. Rappelez-vous Sam, comme le colonel est fort, combien de fois a t-il été blessé, torturé ? Il s'en est toujours sorti !

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment cette fois dit Sam d'une voix faible.

-Vous savez Sam, Jack ne serait pas content de vous voir dans cet état, mais alors pas content du tout. Il a besoin de vous, que vous gardiez l'esprit clair, il n'y a que vous ici à la base qui ayez les connaissances pour le localiser.

Cette dernière remarque fouetta Sam, qui se releva,

-Excusez-moi Daniel, j'ai honte de m'être laissée aller. Vous avez raison comme toujours. Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral.

-Eh ! nous sommes une équipe, une bonne équipe même ! C'est aussi à cela que ça sert.

Sam se remit au travail.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Les ordinateurs s'éteignirent la lumière tomba en panne. Les couloirs étaient juste éclairés par les lampes de secours.

Sam et Daniel arrivèrent ensemble à la porte des étoiles. Hammond était déjà là avec les techniciens.

-Major, que se passe t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général j'essaie de réinitialiser le système.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte, le sergent hurlait, il tapait sur son ordinateur, en vain. Aucune commande ne fonctionnait.

-Fermez l'iris cria le général.

-Impossible mon général, les commandes sont bloquées !

-Nous y voilà pensa Hammond.

-Major et l'autodestruction ? On peut le faire sans les ordinateurs ?

-Non mon général, c'est impossible.

-As t-on le temps de préparer une bombe major.

-Il nous faut une heure mon général.

-la prochaine fois, il faudra le prévoir, si on a une prochaine fois pensa–t-il amèrement.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, la flaque bleutée, jetait des leurs froides dans la pénombre de la salle d'embarquement. Ils attendaient …

-Parle moi de la terre

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

O'Neill avait appris à ne jamais la prendre de front. Il faisait toujours semblant d'accéder à ses demandes.

Il regrettait beaucoup de n'avoir pas la culture de Daniel. Il aurait pu lui parler pendant des heures de la ruée vers l'or ou de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

-Je veux tout savoir sur le premier monde. Parle-moi de ton pays.

Elle était curieuse de tout, du moindre détail concernant la vie quotidienne des terriens. Elle était extrêmement intelligente et cultivée, et ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Parfois elle l'interrompait pour faire un commentaire sur la faiblesse des tauris, leurs bêtises, leur naïveté. Elle se moquait des sentiments humains qu'elle prenait pour de la faiblesse.

-Et toi ? Je veux tout savoir sur toi.

Il était très mal à l'aise, elle l'obligeait à parler, et lui ne voulait rien dire de ce qui faisait sa vie. Il craignait d'en dire trop. Car elle était extrêmement attentive à tout ce qu'il disait. Elle cherchait à lui soutirer des renseignements.

Leurs conversations à bâtons rompus comme elle disait, c'était pour les bons jours. Car il y avait aussi beaucoup de mauvais jours, quand ses affaires ne marchaient pas bien. Car elle était toujours occupée à asseoir son pouvoir dans la galaxie. Il avait compris en la voyant agir, que rien n'était jamais acquis.

Elle lui racontait qu'Osiris avait détruit son palais, qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort, elle lui parla aussi de Bastet, avec qui elle s'était alliée, contre la tauri.

Ce qui effrayait le colonel, c'est qu'elle lui faisait des confidences.

-Elle me parle, car elle ne me relâchera pas, elle a l'intention de me tuer, pensait-il.

C'était très dur à supporter, car elle n'était pas pressée.

Les mauvais jours, c'est quand elle lui parlait de ses défaites, Osiris, était source de haine et de fureur. Elle parlait de vengeance, de destruction, de mort…

Elle arpentait la pièce, à grands pas nerveux. Elle se repaissait de sa propre colère et l'alimentait par des paroles de haine.

Dans ces moments là, il était très tendu. Il pesait chacun de ses mots. Il lui fallait abonder dans son sens, mais pas trop, afin de ne pas recevoir dans le dos un coup du terrible rayon. Contrairement à certains goa'ulds qu'il avait connu, elle était originale dans sa haine. Les tortures qu'elle lui infligeait étaient variées, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Mais rares étaient les jours sans souffrance. Il se demandait s'il tiendrait encore longtemps.

-Et dans ta base, vos systèmes informatiques sont si faciles à piéger !

Son cœur rata un battement. On y était.

-Quels systèmes utilisez-vous déjà ?

Il resta muet, et la fixa de son regard tranquille.

-Tu peux me le dire, je suis au courant.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Et l'iris, il est en quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle se leva, l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant elle.

-Reste comme ça, tu es plus grand que moi, et je n'aime pas ça.

-Le code c'est quoi déjà ? Un algorithme ?

Pas de réponse.

Elle commença à s'énerver.

-Tu aimes mon arme de poing dans ton dos ?

Il ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

-Pour rester en vie.

-Je ne comprends pas, explique :

-Si je parle, tu me tues, je ne te servirais plus à rien.

-C'est bien raisonné, tu es assez intelligent pour un tauri, reconnut-elle. Finalement je vais te laisser pour ce soir.

Elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa.

-Viens plus près.

Le soir, il était obligé de veiller très tard, car elle ne se couchait que lorsque la nuit était bien avancée et que déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient aux fenêtres du palais. Il ne s'allongeait que quelques heures, où il dormait d'un sommeil lourd, si lourd que le matin il avait du mal à assurer son service.

C'était une maîtresse exigeante, tout devait être parfait. Il le savait.

Le vortex restait ouvert, et rien ne se passa. Les ordinateurs étaient toujours muets.

-Major, votre dispositif est en place ?

-Non, mon général, tout est déconnecté, il ne fonctionne que grâce à l'ordinateur.

Les ordinateurs se mirent à crépiter.

Jack apparut sur tous les écrans de la base.

Il était debout dans une grande pièce et on voyait derrière lui Kali et la lueur très faible de son arme de poing dans son dos. Elle avait un petit sourire et attendait qu'il parle.

-Bon, ben c'est moi, je vais bien, mais j'ai un message pour vous, l'attaque de la Terre est imminente. Elle m'a expliqué que ces images passeraient sur tous les ordinateurs de la base. Elle a les moyens de détruire la terre, elle dit qu'elle a trouvé le code de l'iris et qu'elle sait le faire fonctionner. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris en ce moment vous avez une panne générale et le vortex est ouvert.

-Vous m'entendez, colonel ?

-Oui mon général, je vous entends très bien. Mais il ne faut pas me poser de questions, je ne peux rien dire.

-Comment allez vous Jack, dit Hammond inquiet.

-Ça va, j'ai connu pire mentit-il.

-Mon colonel, dit Sam

-Major, il eut un petit sourire, vous me manquez…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le terrible rayon le cueillit dans le dos. Cruellement Kali, ne coupa pas la communication, et chacun put voir avec horreur comment elle traitait le colonel. Elle fit durer le plaisir très longtemps les obligeant à assister à ce spectacle. Pas un cri ne s'échappa des lèvres serrées de Jack. Elle le lâcha et les affronta du regard

-Vous voyez, ici tout va bien. Je n'arrive pas encore à le dresser, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Je veux lui parler dit Hammond

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Quelle sensiblerie ! Vous êtes un peuple faible, pétri de bons sentiments, elle cracha ces mots. Par contre votre planète est belle ! Je l'aurai. Et vous vous n'aurez que le sort que vous méritez !

Tout s'éteignit.

Les ordinateurs se rallumèrent, le vortex se referma. Tout rentra dans l'ordre en quelques secondes.

-Major, pouvez vous trouver d'où venait la communication ?

Sam avait du mal à se remettre de la scène pénible à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

-Non mon général, je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Nous allons étudier les enregistrements, je regrette major, dit-il en voyant pâlir Sam, mais c'est notre seule chance de pouvoir localiser le colonel.

Sam se mit au travail immédiatement

-Ce n'est pas simple mon général, il faut chercher loin dans les entrailles des machines, mais je pense y arriver. Mais il me faut quelques heures.

Le lendemain dans la salle de conférence, tous les gradés étaient regroupés auprès de Hammond.

L'enregistrement avait été récupéré par Sam et était diffusé sur l'écran de la salle de conférence.

Ils le passèrent plusieurs fois, quand Daniel fut alerté par un détail insignifiant.

-Regardez le visage de Jack, juste après qu'il ait dit « major, vous me manquez », regardez, vous pouvez le passer au ralenti dit–il à Sam ?

On vit la main de Kali se lever et le rayon jaillir de sa paume, mais juste avant on vit très nettement le colonel remuer les lèvres.

-Il dit quelque chose là. On le voit articuler.

-Il faut faire venir un spécialiste des sourds et muets, capable de lire sur les lèvres, fit le général.

Le lendemain, le passage extrait de l'enregistrement fut diffusé en boucle.

Le Docteur Radgrave étudia longuement le passage, il prenait des notes.

Finalement il rendit son verdict.

-Ce n'est pas un mot, plutôt une succession de lettres et de chiffres.

Il y a plusieurs possibilités le premier signe est un P ou un B le deuxième est incompréhensible, le troisième est un V, et ensuite je peux lire 285 ou 295.

-Bien, est ce que ça peut vous aider si je vous dis que le deuxième signe est probablement un chiffre ?

-Bien sûr, si c'est un chiffre c'est un 8.

-Et pour la première lettre vous ne pouvez pas faire de différences entre le P ou le B.

Je suis désolé dit le docteur Radgrave, mais la façon de prononcer ces deux phonèmes est identique. En lecture labiale c'est impossible de faire la différence.

Hammond sourit en voyant les mines de SG1, ils avaient un air affairé qu'il leur connaissait bien. C'était le visage de l'action. Enfin on tenait une piste.

-Merci docteur Radgrave, je vais vous faire reconduire.

-Alors major, dit –il, dès que le médecin fut parti ?

-Nous avons 4 possibilités P8V 285, B8V285, P8V295, B8V295 ?

-Je suppose Sam que vous n'avez plus en mémoire la liste des planètes que nous avait donnée les Asgards ?

-Mais si Daniel, justement, heureusement j'avais fait beaucoup de sauvegardes. Nous avons perdu énormément de choses, mais pas tout.

Ils retrouvèrent deux planètes qui correspondaient à ces codes. L'une avait une porte, l'autre pas. Où du moins sa porte n'était pas répertoriée.

-Il faut contacter les Tok'ra tout de suite.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

-C'est la Tok'ra mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Sam espérait que ce serait son père l'envoyé de la Tok'ra, elle fut un peu déçue en voyant Anise Freya.

-Quand Jack est en danger, c'est toujours elle qu'on envoie murmura Daniel dans le dos de Teal'c.

-Je me faisais justement la même remarque dit Teal'c

-On se demande pourquoi bien pourquoi ? Ajouta Daniel.

Anise considéra en silence les coordonnées trouvées. Elle pointa du doigt

P8V285. C'est une lointaine planète. Malheureusement elle ne possède pas de porte des étoiles. On ne peut s'y rendre qu'avec un vaisseau. Nous savons que c'est une des bases de Kali.

-Mais il doit bien y avoir une planète qui nous rapprocherait, suggéra Daniel.

-En effet, nous pourrons partir bientôt dit Anise. De là vous rejoindrez P8V285, avec un vaisseau tok'ra.

Elle le regardait dormir. Il s'était endormi, là sur place après leurs ébats, d'un sommeil lourd comme on tombe dans le coma.

Elle hésitait à le réveiller, il était roulé en boule et gémissait par moment.

Elle était surprise, mais il souffre ! Pensa–t-elle. Elle passa une main appuyée dans son dos là où le rayon faisait des ravages. Il cria.

Elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Il émergea des limbes comme on sort d'une noyade, épuisé, hagard. Il voulut se lever quand il s'aperçut qu'il était resté dans le lit au lieu de rejoindre sa paillasse.

-Ne bouge pas lui dit-elle, elle le regarda s'allonger à nouveau et se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça.

Elle le regardait avec attention et le trouva beau. Une colère la prit :

-Mais ce n'est qu'un esclave ! Allez ! Oust ! Dehors ! Un coup de rayon entre les omoplates le fit tomber comme il sortait du lit en titubant. Il chuta lourdement, et ne bougea plus.

-Jaffa ! Kri !

-Enferme-le dans la prison, attache–le à la muraille, qu'il ne puisse plus bouger !

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre tandis qu'on emmenait O'Neill.

Elle faisait les cent pas de long en large. Ses esclaves avaient déserté la pièce de peur de s'attirer son courroux. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme, cet esclave insolent, un faible terrien, un misérable déchet, qui devait regretter d'avoir vu le jour à l'heure actuelle.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, le tuer. Elle devait l'extirper de son cœur, seule sa mort l'en délivrerait. En aucun cas elle ne devait se laisser distraire de sa tâche. Conquérir la Terre restait sa priorité. Elle était sur le point de réussir. Elle connaissait tout de la base, elle pouvait contrôler l'iris, elle n'avait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Elle se demanda ce qui la retenait encore. Lui, peut-être ? Elle laissa son esprit divaguer et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla brusquement, il faisait à peine jour, son réflexe fut de l'appeler. Elle éprouva comme un regret. Il lui manquait, elle l'avait mis au cachot.

A travers le palais encore désert elle se rendit à la prison. Il était debout enchaîné à la muraille bras et jambes écartées, comme crucifié. Sa tête était penchée, ses yeux fermés.

Elle toucha sa poitrine et entendit son cœur battre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, adieu mon amour, murmura t-elle, je vais te tuer, mais avant je te ferai souffrir mille tourments, je te mettrai dans un tel état que tu ne pourras plus m'inspirer aucun amour.

-Jaffa ! Appela–t-elle

-Conduis-le dans mes appartements, laisse-lui les chaînes.

Il était maintenant réveillé.

-Je suis obligé de te tuer,

-Je sais, je t'ai entendu, tu as parlé tout haut.

-Et tu as compris quoi ? Dit-elle.

-Que tu vas me tuer, il eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien ajouter. Ce savoir aimé d'une telle femme était une chose impensable.

-Fais vite s'il te plait. De toute façon, ça doit finir comme ça, mais avant détache-moi.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle avec hauteur

-Parce je veux mourir debout.

Elle en fut impressionnée.

Il la regardait sans qu'elle puisse rien lire dans son regard.

-Tu es las de la vie ? Ajouta t-elle.

-Oui

-Je peux te tuer et te rendre la vie grâce au sarcophage, tu sais ?

-Oui, tu le peux.

-Tu reconnais que je suis la plus puissante ?

-Oui.

-Avant que je te tue, aime-moi encore. Je te veux, j'ai eu dans tes bras ce que je n'ai jamais eu avant.

-Je n'ai plus de forces. Je ne peux pas.

-Et avec ça tu pourras. Elle lui fit boire une gorgée d'un liquide qu'elle prit dans une fiole.

-Je refuse

-Mais pourquoi ? Ca te plait à toi aussi, je le sens.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il était fatigué de tout. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à la mort. Elle lui apparaissait comme l'ultime recours. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer de ses amis là-bas sur Terre. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas compris le message qu'il avait essayé de leur envoyer. Tout était terminé.

-J'aimerais leur parler une dernière fois avant de mourir.

-Non, c'est impossible, ils pourraient te localiser, tu me prends pour une idiote. Sa colère se rallumait, il fallait qu'on en finisse.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui ferait subir, sans doute dans l'état où il était ce ne serait pas long. Son arme de poing suffirait, elle savait doser la douleur, pour ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Il était debout, l'épaule appuyée au mur et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle lui envoya un coup de rayon dans le dos. Elle le regarda tomber, elle l'écouta crier, il hurlait sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle le tint longtemps sous son pouvoir, mais elle n'en éprouvait pas le plaisir habituel. Il l'avait changée. Dégoûtée elle s'arrêta. Jack ne bougeait plus. Elle lui ôta ses chaînes. Il agonisait.

-Ne meurs pas lui dit-elle près de son oreille. Il s'accrochait à elle,

-Alors arrête de me torturer, lui murmura t-il, ça t'avance à quoi ? Je ferais ce que tu diras. Tu le sais, je t'obéis toujours. Mais si tu veux que je t'aime il faut arrêter tout ça.

-Tu as dit que tu pourrais m'aimer ?

-Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Mais que veux-tu être d'autre, qu'un esclave ?

-Quelqu'un de ta suite, ton amant, ton conseiller, ton ami.

-Mon ami ? Tu es fou ! Je ne peux pas être ami avec toi.

-Si tu le peux. Soigne-moi, oublie ton arme de poing, et tu verras

Kali était tentée, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

Il continuait d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur,

-Jamais tu ne le regretteras, je peux être un compagnon agréable, il paraît que je faisais même rire souvent mes amis. Mais là, je vais mourir, c'est ça ce que tu veux ?

Il s'épuisait à parler.

-C'est d'accord je vais te guérir dans le sarcophage.

-Non pas ça, il avait le souvenir de Daniel devenu fou par une accoutumance.

-Comment veux-tu que je te soigne alors ?

-Laisse moi me reposer, dormir.

Elle le coucha et il s'endormit.

Il dormit pendant plusieurs jours, tellement son organisme était affaibli. Elle le soignait, mais ne savait pas toujours comment faire, le faisait boire, le lavait.

Son tempérament violent et cruel refaisait parfois surface, alors elle l'insultait. Et un jour comme elle levait sa main sur lui, un regard impérieux l'arrêta net dans son élan.

Dans sa main la pierre de guérison brillait doucement. Il sentait la douleur refluer. Elle le guérissait. Elle ne comprenait plus, elle était prête à tout pour le sauver.

Il reprenait des forces grâce à une robuste constitution, maintenant qu'il était installé beaucoup plus confortablement, tout allait mieux.

Restaient encore les drogues qu'elle utilisait et qui l'empoisonnaient peu à peu.

Un soir elle voulut lui faire boire quelques gouttes tirées d'une fiole qu'elle portait toujours sur elle.

-Non lui dit-il en retenant son bras, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

-Tu en prends toi des drogues ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, mon tempérament me suffit.

-Alors à moi aussi ça suffira.

Il le lui prouva.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Chacun avait sa tâche, et l'accomplissait. Il fallait attendre qu'un vaisseau de la Tok'ra fut disponible dans le secteur. C'était une planète si éloignée qu'il fallait plusieurs jours de voyage dans l'hyper espace depuis la dernière planète disposant d'une porte.

Les missions avaient repris pour les autres équipes SG. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c restaient pour continuer à renforcer les défenses de la base. Le rayon inthar de Sam avait été perfectionné, et pour le moment aucune intrusion n'avait été signalée. Mais la méfiance restait de rigueur. Au niveau du système informatique il y avait souvent des petites pannes, des fichiers qui s'effaçaient apparemment sans intervention extérieure. Sam essayait de purger le système mais cela ne faisait rien.

-Je crois que Kali a installé des mouchards dans le système mon général, je n'arrive pas à les enlever.

-Cela ne peut pas venir d'autre chose major ?

-Je ne pense pas mon général, à mon avis elle contrôle toujours la base.

-Mais alors pourquoi attend-elle si longtemps ?

-Elle doit se reconstituer une armée de jaffas, dit Teal'c. Elle ne doit pas être prête.

-Maintenant, parle-moi de ta base ?

Il ouvrit des yeux effarés :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, ça fait si longtemps que j'en suis parti, ils ont sûrement tout changé.

-Viens voir.

Elle le conduisit sous le palais où un important dispositif informatique était installé.

-Waou ! dit-il surpris

-Tu t'y connais en informatique ?

-Pas du tout, tu sais t'as pas choisi le plus fort au niveau de … et il toucha sa tête.

Elle rit.

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait elle était heureuse, apaisée. Elle n'avait plus besoin, ou rarement de le faire souffrir. On ne se guérit pas de ses vieux démons en un jour.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses apprécier, je sais tout ce qu'ils font dans ta base :

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui, j'y ai mis des mouchards, qui envoient des impulsions dans le sub espace. Oh la femelle doit bien s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle est incapable de savoir d'où cela vient.

-Elle doit bien s'en douter. Non ?

Elle rit

-Ça n'a aucune importance, je sais tout ce que je dois savoir, et je peux leur donner de fausses informations. C'est comme ça que vous avez été sur la planète d'Hadès. Vous vous en êtes encore tirés cette fois là, dit–elle non sans admiration.

Sa voix perdit un peu de sa fermeté :

-Et tu continues à leur donner de fausses informations

-Bien sûr, il y a déjà de nombreux morts dans vos équipes.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite :

-Sg1 ?

-Non, je me les garde. Mais tu t'intéresses encore à eux ? Fais attention !

Quelquefois le naturel reprenait le dessus et elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Elle était encore tentée de le faire souffrir. Un regard de lui suffisait à la calmer. Il avait tout pouvoir sur elle.

-Je voudrais que tu cesses ton projet d'attaque contre la Terre.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Ah le petit colonel demande et ça suffit ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, elle se laissait faire, elle l'adorait, il la rendait folle. Il savait être doux et si fort en même temps. Elle adorait jouer les faibles femmes, elle se pâmait dans ses bras.

-Promets-le moi et je te ferai… (il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille) elle rit d'un rire de gorge. Mais en même temps elle se méfiait. Tout à la fois elle voulait lui faire confiance.

-Et que me donneras-tu en échange.

-Moi

Elle rit :

-Mais je t'ai déjà !

-Oui, mais pour toujours, je leur dirais de ne pas venir me chercher. Si je leur dis, ils m'écouteront.

-Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ?

Il répondit par une autre question :

-Quel est le plus important pour toi, la Tauri ou moi ? Il y a d'autres mondes à conquérir, tu sais et je t'aiderais.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Oui, et si tu t'attaques à la Terre tu devras partager avec les autres grands maîtres, tu l'as oublié ? Tandis que si tu renonces, tu pourras conquérir ce coin de la galaxie, où tu es seule, tu n'auras à partager avec personne.

Elle rit encore :

-Je ne te connaissais pas si fin stratège.

-C'est mon métier, je suis militaire, même si je n'en porte plus l'uniforme. Alors tu dis oui ?

-Je saurai te rappeler ta promesse.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin.

Tout était calme dans la base.

Sam vaquait à ses occupations le cœur un peu plus lourd chaque jour. Elle parlait souvent avec Daniel de leur ami commun. Cela lui faisait du bien. Les mois avaient passé et on ne savait toujours rien.

Puis un jour Anise revint.

-Vous allez pouvoir partir, un vaisseau sera sur place demain.

Sam avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le colonel. Il avait l'air si mal la dernière fois quand il était apparu sur les écrans.

Tout était calme dans la base.

La lumière s'éteignit, les ordinateurs aussi. Le vortex s'ouvrit et la flaque bleutée jetait des lueurs froides dans la pénombre de la salle d'embarquement.

-Coucou, c'est moi !

Le visage souriant du colonel O'Neill apparut sur tous les écrans de la base. Il avait l'air en forme. Près de lui se tenait Kali, triomphante.

-Je voulais juste vous dire, de ne pas me rechercher, nous allons partir tous les deux.

Sam horrifiée vit Jack prendre la main de Kali et lui donner un baiser sur les doigts. Ils se regardaient comme deux amoureux.

-Colonel O'Neill dit Hammond, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- Très bien, Georges, nous partons à la conquête de l'univers.

-Jack dit Daniel, elle vous a transformé en goa'uld ?

-Pas du tout, je suis toujours moi-même.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier de vous dire que kali renonce à son attaque sur la terre. Les mouchards vont s'autodétruire dans le système de la base.

-Et que veut-elle en échange colonel ?

-Moi

-Vous avez accepté ?

-Je le lui ai même proposé, n'est ce pas ma reine ? Dit–il en se tournant vers la déesse.

-Je vous le promets, dit la voix rauque de Kali, dès que cette communication sera terminée, nous ne pourrons plus jamais communiquer, et je laisserai la Tauri.

La communication fut brutalement coupée. Tout revint à la normale et le vortex se referma.

Ils étaient atterrés.

-C'est impossible, c'est une ruse dit Teal'c. O'Neill ne peut pas être passé à l'ennemi comme ça.

Sam pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir.

Daniel essayait de la consoler comme il pouvait.

-Nous allons aller le chercher, tout est prêt. Il faudra qu'il nous le dise de vive voix s'il veut faire sa vie avec elle.

-Nous allons revoir cet appel, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui nous a échappé, dit le général Hammond.

-J'ai trouvé dit Hammond en se levant, il m'a appelé Georges.

- C'est pas votre prénom ? Dit Daniel surpris.

-Oui bien sûr, mais le colonel m'appelle toujours général. Je me rappelle au début du programme nous avions mis au point un petit stratagème, si le colonel était sous influence au cours d'une mission, ou menacé, et que nous pouvions communiquer, nous avions convenu qu'il m'appellerait Georges. Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Mais ça vient peut–être de lui sauver la vie.

-Nous partons quand dit Sam ?

-Tout de suite.

Sam était heureuse c'était son père qui conduisait le vaisseau de la Tok'ra, c'était de bonne augure. Hammond était du voyage.

En quelques jours ils arrivèrent à destination et se posèrent sur un endroit désert assez éloigné du palais de kali.

Ils progressèrent de nuit, en se cachant. Les premiers gardes furent tués sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais ils furent étonnés de voir si peu de jaffas. Kali préparait déjà son offensive et en avait expédiés sur ses vaisseaux pour préparer le terrain. Elle se préparait à partir quand elle entendit les premiers tirs d'armes. Elle reconnut le bruit des pistolets mitrailleurs des terriens. Elle fut prise d'une rage folle. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était entourée d'humains qui la menaçaient.

C'est alors elle le vit LUI, transformé, le visage dur, les yeux impitoyables, il avait à la main une de ses armes qui tuent.

Elle ne bougea pas. Tous firent silence. Ils l'entouraient, elle se savait perdue.

-Vas y tire, dit-elle à O'Neill, je sais que tu n'oseras pas, ta faiblesse de terrien sera la cause de ta mort.

A l'instant même où elle levait la main, une rafale la plia en deux. Elle tomba en un mouvement qui parut très lent à O'Neill, il laissa tomber son arme fumante, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Elle mourut dans ses bras, elle le regardait hésitant entre la fureur et l'admiration. Ce fut l'admiration qui l'emporta :

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un …

Jack se releva lentement

-Rentrons.

Le briefing réunissait ce matin là, Daniel, Sam et Teal'c autour du général Hammond.

-Asseyez vous Docteur Frazier dit le général à Janet comme elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Mon général, dit Janet, je suis effarée de l'état du colonel. Son sang est empoisonné par une foule de drogues que je n'arrive même pas à identifier. L'arme de poing de Kali a fait des dégâts dans son dos, je n'ai jamais vu ça, le scanner montre des tendons arrachés et un écrasement des nerfs. Il souffre le martyre, et malheureusement je ne peux lui donner aucun calmant. Cela pourrait le tuer.

-Que comptez-vous faire docteur ?

-Rien pour le moment, seul le repos peut le sauver, et lui-même, s'il en a la force.

-Une telle captivité doit laisser des traces indélébiles dit Daniel, il a besoin sans doute de temps. Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

-Oui les visites sont autorisées, c'est lui qui ne veut voir personne.

Daniel s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et hésita. Il prit une bouffée d'air et entra. Jack était étendu et paraissait dormir. Une infirmière vérifiait sa perfusion, il y avait toujours quelqu'un en permanence près de lui, on ne le laissait jamais seul. Sur un signe de Daniel, l'infirmière s'éloigna mais resta à proximité derrière la vitre.

-Jack, dit Daniel à voix basse, je sais que vous ne dormez pas.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez, et si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, et sur nous tous.

Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, et commença à parler.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais Jack ce qui m'est arrivé l'autre jour… Il lui raconta la vie de la base pendant son absence. Lui permettant ainsi de recoller avec la réalité. Jack ne parlait pas mais il écoutait, un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres au récit d'une anecdote.

Ils se relayaient à son chevet, Sam, Teal'c, même le général. Ils ne le laissaient jamais seul. Ainsi Jack, put découvrir qu'on ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Si sa captivité avait été si longue, c'est qu'on ne savait pas où il était. Et quand on l'avait découvert, le problème s'était compliqué par le fait que la planète n'avait pas de porte des étoiles. Il put aussi se rendre compte de la place qu'il avait au sein du SGC. Il en fut doucement ému.

Ses blessures physiques se remettaient, au bout de 3 semaines, il put se lever et assista à son premier briefing.

Il était changé, il ne parlait presque pas, juste quelques mots pour l'essentiel, ce qui les inquiétait c'est qu'il ne faisait plus aucune blague. C'était un mur de silence.

-Général, dit-il ce matin là, je voudrais repartir en mission.

-Non colonel, le général hochait la tête avec regret, je ne peux pas.

Jack eut un sursaut de colère

-Pourquoi ?

-Le docteur Frazier n'a pas donné son feu vert. Elle dit que vous souffrez encore beaucoup, et que vous n'êtes pas en état.

-Je me sens bien dit-il.

-Non Jack, je regrette.

Alors le colonel comprit

-Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ? Son regard se fit très dur, il se posa sur chacun comme pour les jauger. Alors dans ce cas c'est simple, vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau tout à l'heure mon général.

-Jack, dit Hammond, ne soyez pas si dur. Et de toute façon je refuse votre démission.

Il ajouta en pesant ses mots :

-Colonel, votre captivité a duré 7 mois. C'est long, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Et comme Jack ébauchait un geste,

-Laissez moi finir colonel, vous connaissez les règlements, vous avez eu des relations très ambiguës avec Kali,

Et comme il rougissait violemment :

-Attention je ne vous accuse de rien, mais je dois savoir, nous devons savoir. Vos hommes doivent savoir. La confiance a pu être mise un peu à mal, vous devez l'admettre. La dernière apparition que vous avez faite sur nos écrans nous a laissé pantois. Il fallait avoir une sacrée confiance en vous pour même supposer que vous puissiez jouer la comédie. Vous paraissiez très proche de cette goa'uld. Elle ne vous menaçait pas, elle n'avait même pas son arme de poing. Donc vous étiez libre de parole. On a même eu l'impression que c'était vous qui la commandiez, ce n'est pas banal ça ! Je veux bien croire qu'elle vous avait drogué, mais vous paraissiez très à l'aise. On était en droit de croire que votre captivité n'en était pas une. D'ailleurs, je dois vous avouer que j'ai été tenté de vous laisser tomber. Vous étiez un adulte consentant, après tout, et libre de choisir votre destin. Seul le fait que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et cela a fait pencher la balance en votre faveur. Mais vous pouvez remercier Teal'c, le major, et le docteur Jackson, ils ne vous ont jamais laissé tomber.

-On n'abandonne pas les nôtres, mon colonel, dit Sam.

Le regard de Jack se radoucit, il lui sourit sans répondre.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris mon général, vous me collez un rapport monstrueux, et je n'ai pas le choix, c'est bien ça dit-il en soupirant.

-Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je veux tout savoir. D'ailleurs ça vous fera du bien de le faire. Il ajouta un peu sèchement

-Colonel vous êtes consigné à l'infirmerie. Vous n'aurez à votre disposition qu'un ordinateur, c'est tout. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire : votre rapport.

Jack eut un haut le corps

-Consigné mon général ?

-Consigné et sans visite.

Le colonel O'Neill se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Janet l'attendait

-Vous étiez au courant vous, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un ton rogue.

-Oui colonel.

-Allez au travail !

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C'est impossible de me rappeler de tout, c'est long sept mois.

-Alors travaillez par thème. Découpez votre récit, ne cherchez pas l'ordre chronologique. Faites comme ça vous vient. Mais il y a plusieurs choses auxquelles le général tient tout particulièrement : ce que vous avez éventuellement dit sur la Terre, vos conditions de détention, l'évolution de vos relations personnelles avec Kali. Et ce qui s'est passé entre vos deux apparitions sur les écrans de la base. Comment vous en êtes venu à traiter d'égal à égal avec elle. Janet ajouta plus doucement :

-Ce déballage vous fera grand bien Jack, ça vaut tous les jours une psychothérapie. Et je peux vous aider à y voir plus clair. Quand votre rapport sera terminé, je le lirai et vous aiderai à approfondir certains évènements. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Installez-vous là, vous pouvez commencer.

Jack s'assit lourdement et ouvrit l'ordinateur.

Il savait que ce serait dur, mais n'avait pas pensé que ce serait à ce point. Il eut du mal à commencer mais les premiers mots venus, le reste fut plus facile. Il décrivit sans complaisance les évènements, les souffrances endurées, les tortures, les viols aussi, quand elle le droguait si fort et qu'il n'était pas consentant. De temps à autre il était pris de violentes nausées, qui vidaient son corps, mais aussi lavaient l'abcès de son âme. Il dut se replonger dans ses relations ambiguës, l'avait-il réellement aimée ? Il ne pouvait répondre seul à cette question.

Le général Hammond se tenait informé. Seule Janet était près du colonel pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Quand il arriva au passage où il l'avait tuée, il revécut la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée. Il en était effaré, alors Janet lui parla du syndrome de Stockholm. Un syndrome reconnu par la médecine psychiatrique, qui faisait éprouver de l'attachement et même une certaine forme d'amour envers le ravisseur. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien, il n'était pas un monstre. Et elle ajouta,

-Le fait que vous l'ayez tuée vous-même montre que votre inconscient refusait cette relation. Mais cela n'excluait pas la souffrance, il faut que vous le compreniez. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jack O'Neill, elle-même l'a reconnu.

Quinze jours plus tard, c'est un autre homme qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le débriefing suivant fut beaucoup plus détendu On retrouvait presque le colonel habituel.

-Colonel, nous avons lu votre rapport. Tout est clair maintenant pour nous, vous avez été une victime, qui a su protéger sa vie comme c'était son devoir. Nous avons compris votre sacrifice. C'était pour empêcher la destruction de la Terre que vous avez fait, ou subi tout ça. Nous vous en serons toujours éternellement reconnaissant. Naturellement tout cela restera entre nous. Le sénateur Kinsey se contentera d'un rapport édulcoré, dit-il avec un sourire.

Tous regardaient Jack en souriant. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et pour cacher sa gêne il dit :

-C'est maintenant que je dois sortir une blague idiote ! Eh ben j'en ai pas !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Et la vie reprit son cours au SGC.

FIN

25


End file.
